What Jack Sparrow Wants
by Ani Sparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow always gets. But this time it's proving a little more difficult! Rated for sex, suggested rape, drugs and violence. Final two chapters 3rd Sept.
1. Default Chapter

Any names you recognise, belong to The Mouse, everything else belongs to me. In a fair and just world, it would be the other way around……!

With special thanks to Linthilde and Hilary, my beta readers – you're stars XX

**…**

I have added this after comments by reviewers.  The Jack in this story is not the altogether loveable rogue per se the film.  He is more of a pirate and as such, some of you may not (or will not) like certain aspects of his character, but I make no apologies for it.  The whole purpose of this story (for me anyway) is to portray Jack more realistically.

**…**

**Chapter One**: 'Until next time luv.'

Jenny Samuels woke with a start, forgetting where she was for a moment, and then sank back onto her pillows as she remembered.  Her stomach gave a lurch, reminding her none to gently that she was on the sea, and had spent the last couple of days retching and heaving her heart out.  She turned wearily onto her side, fighting down the nausea welling up again, tears springing to her eyes.  'I don't even want to be here,' she moaned to herself, cursing her father who had sent her away.  Jenny's husband, Edward had died six months earlier, and her father had grudgingly taken her back home, complaining to all and sundry how much of a burden his only daughter was to him.  She recalled the shock she had felt when her father announced to her that she was to leave her Worcestershire home for Portsmouth, then sail on to the Caribbean, and become governess to the children of the Governor of The British Territories, James Norrington.  There had been a huge argument between Jenny and her father, ending when the latter slapped his daughter across the face, and told her if she did not go then he would throw her out onto the streets.  Jenny bit back the sobs, taking deep breaths to regain control, 'I will not shed tears over him, not now, not ever,' she promised herself. 

Jenny got off the bed and dressed herself, wrapping up warmly, for there was a strong, cold wind, making the Atlantic even more formidable than usual, then made her way to the deck, holding onto her shawl tightly, as the wind whipped her shoulder length, dark brown hair all ways.  She stood with her back braced against the ship, watching the waves, as they climbed higher and higher, before crashing against the side of the ship.  For some reason, she did not feel sick when she was actually watching the sea, it was only when her eyes and body could not co-ordinate the movement of the ship with the movement of the sea that she felt ill.

'Do you think it's wise to stay on deck M'am?'  Jenny looked at the grizzled face of the first mate, who was dripping wet from the spray.

'I'll be fine here for a while, thank you Mr. Hughes, I need some fresh air.'  Jenny smiled at the man's concern.  She had been dreading boarding the ship since she found out that it would be a merchant vessel she would be sailing on, as the passage was cheaper, and her father wanted to spend as little money as possible on her, but the crew had been very kind to her since she boarded, making sure she was looked after.  She was not the only passenger, but she was the only female one, and felt quite lonely as the other passengers and the crew, by and large, avoided any familiarity with her.  The ship suddenly lurched in the water, nearly knocking her off her feet.

'I think it's time you went below Mrs. Samuels, it's going to get a little rough.'  The first mate guided her to the hatch, hoisting it open, and Jenny disappeared back below, to the sickness she knew would overcome her again.

This ship pitched and lurched violently in the Atlantic storm, and her stomach seemed to match the motions, her throat burning with the pain of retching when there was nothing left to fetch up.  Jenny was dimly aware of there being a particularly violent shudder going through the ship, followed by an un-earthly groaning and crashing noise.  But she was beyond caring, alls she could think of was the assault on her body and senses, a small part of her half wishing the ship would sink, thus putting an end to her misery.  Jenny finally sank into a deep sleep, her body too weak to stay awake, despite the cacophony going on around her.

'Wake up M'am, wake up!'  Jenny was aware that someone was shaking her gently, and pried open her eyes, blinking several times in the strong sunlight, before finally gaining enough sight to see who was waking her.  It was the first mate, in an extremely dishevelled state.  'We've taken some damage Mrs. Samuels, we need everyone to be ready in case we have to abandon ship.'  Mr. Hughes left the room, giving Jenny the privacy to get dressed.  Wearily, she climbed off the bed, finding the strength from somewhere to pull on her clothes.  She stumbled her way to the deck, realising that the ship was listing to starboard.  There were men running to and fro, each busy with his own appointed task.  Slowly Jenny crossed the deck to the captain standing at the helm.

'Captain Adams, what is happening?'  Jenny clung to the wheel for support, feeling her knees starting to buckle beneath her.

The captain gave control of the ship to a crewman and gently guided her to a barrel, sitting her down on it.  'We hit some rocks during the storm Mrs. Samuels.  We couldn't assess the damage until the storm had passed, and it seems we have quite a large hole just above the waterline on the starboard bow.  We have taken on a lot of water, but there are men bailing out, so the ship should soon be a little more upright.  Now if you'll excuse me.....'  Captain Adams crossed to the starboard side, issuing orders as he went, leaving Jenny sitting on the barrel, feeling weak and rather helpless.

After some time, she became aware that the ship was indeed starting to right itself, and the captain decided to risk raising the anchor, making for a piece of land on the horizon, but it was slow progress as the seas were still quite rough and they were still taking in some water.  Jenny wished there was something she could do, she hated sitting around feeling useless.  Growing up with five brothers had turned Jenny into quite an independent woman, used to mucking in when the need arose, always ready to offer an opinion, something which her father hated, for she never shied from answering him back, whereas his mother and sister, and even her own mother had always complied with his wishes.   Jenny was startled from her reverie by a call from the crows nest.  'Ship ho!'

The captain ordered the distress flag to be hoisted, after looking through his spyglass and seeing the flag of another British merchant vessel flying from the mast.  The other ship changed course, showing their sails as they did. The effect on the crew was immediate, as they all spotted the black sails.  They ran at their captain's order to make ready for being boarded, every man checked his pistol and armed himself with a cutlass.

'What on earth is going on, Captain?'  Jenny felt a shiver of fear jolt through her body.

'There's only one ship that has black sails Mrs. Samuels, and it's a pirate ship.  Please go below and lock yourself in your room.  They will not suspect there being a woman on board and you might escape their notice.'

Jenny made her way to her room, stomach churning up again, but with fear this time.  She watched through the window as the other ship got closer, part of her marvelling at the sight of the majestic ship speeding its way towards them, the flag of the skull and crossed swords flapping wildly in the wind.  She heard Captain Adams calling to his men to surrender without a fight as he could not afford to lose any hands with the state his ship was in.  The black ship drew alongside _The Galton _and Jenny heard the sound of the grappling hooks landing on the deck above her, followed by the shouts and jeers of the pirates as they swung aboard.  Jenny wedged herself into a corner, away from the door, and prayed that she would not be discovered.  She listened to the footsteps running all over _The Galton_, and the whoops of delight as the pirates came upon booty.  Jenny froze upon hearting the door to her cabin rattle as strong hands tried to open it.

'Now, what could possibly be in here that the Cap'n don't want us to know about?'  The voice sounded rough, harsh.  There was a loud bang, and the door flew open, the lock having being shot off.  She tried not to whimper, pressing herself back further into the corner, watching the men searching through her effects and finding some jewellery.  'Well, well, well.  It seems we have a lady aboard Davy.'  The second pirate chuckled, and they both looked around the cabin, stopping when they spotted Jenny in the corner.  The larger of the two grabbed her, hauling Jenny to her feet, and roughly shoved her towards the door, hands pawing her backside as she went.

Jenny looked at the scene on deck in shock,  seeing the crew and passengers of _The Galton _were herded together by the mizzenmast, guarded by some of the pirates.

'Wotcha got there lads?'  The voice sounded lazy, nonchalant.

'A woman Cap'n, we found her locked in a cabin.'  Davy held up his hands, showing the necklaces, pearl studded hair combs and ear-rings to his captain.

'Good, good.'  The pirate captain walked over to Jenny, looking her up and down, and smiling as he took in her long, rather bedraggled hair, the generous curves of her body.  She was slightly taller than most women, and the pirate looked down at her skirts, wondering whether she had long legs beneath to concealing fabric.  He grinned salaciously at the thought.  He saw a spark of fire in her green eyes, which she either quickly subdued herself, or she was overcome with fear.  He stroked the two braids hanging from his chining thoughtfully, trying to decide which it was. Jenny recoiled from his rum fuelled breath and tried not to notice how he was looking at her. 

'Well M'lady, what other treasures do ye possess?'  Coarse hands reached behind Jenny's neck, unfastening the pendant of gold and pearls, slipping it into a pocket in his tatty, once grey coat.  He then reached for Jenny's face, gently stroking her cheeks, his eyes never leaving hers as he removed the ear-rings she wore, stowing them with the necklace.  The pirate brushed his hands down Jenny's bare arms, making her shiver.  'Like that do we luv?'  His impossibly dark, black lined eyes glinted dangerously, his crooked smile showing a mouthful of gold teeth.  He lifted her hands, feeling slightly disappointed to find only a wedding band on her finger.

'No!'  Jenny snatched her hand away.  'You're _not _taking that.'  She held her hands close to her chest, hiding the ring from sight.

'I don't think yer in a position to decide what I can and what I cannot take luv.'  He pulled Jenny's hand away from her body, his fingers brushing the tops of her breasts as he did, his smile broadening, then he tugged at the ring, trying to remove it.

'_Please_, I ask you, please don't take it, it's the only keepsake I have of my late husband.'  Jenny struggled to release her hand from the man's iron grip.

'Oh, ye _ask_ me do ya?  Would ya beg me luv?'  He crooked an eyebrow, implying a different proposition altogether.

Jenny fought to get her breath back, not realizing she had been holding it,  and ignored the hidden meaning in the pirate's words.  'I _beg_ you, please don't take this ring.' 

'What would ya do to keep it?  What lengths would ya go to luv, eh?'  He moved closer to Jenny, causing her to back away until she reached the ships side and had nowhere left to go.  She tensed as the man pressed his body against hers, lips nuzzling her neck, 'Would ya offer yerself to me in exchange fer th'ring?'

'Let her be, you bastard!'  Captain Adams tried to pull away from his captors, who beat him back.

'No, please don't hurt him.'  Jenny was started to feel panicked, 'Here, take the ring.'  She snatched it off her hand and held it towards her own captor.

He smiled at her, his face mere inches away from hers.  'It's a good job I'm feeling generous today, eh darlin.'  He wrapped his hand around hers, closing it, with the ring still in her grasp.  'You'll always remember this day luv, as the day you _almost_ got seduced by _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.'  Jack brushed his lips and tongue against Jenny's mouth, his eyes still locked on hers.

'Shake a leg yer scabrous dogs, we ain't got all day.'  With a flourish Jack turned away and strode across the deck of _The Galton_, swinging back to the deck of his own ship, his crew swinging back after their captain, having sent the loot over earlier**. ** Jack caught Jenny's eyes as the ships parted, and doffed his battered tri-cornered hat elaborately.  'Until next time luv.'


	2. The scourge of the Caribbean seas

Usual disclaimers – _and_ it's raining, grrrr!

Thanks for your reviews – no Jack in this chapter I'm afraid, but I'll make it up to you soon.

Many, many thanks to my two slave drivers, Hilary and Linnie XX

****

**Chapter Two**: 'The scourge of the Caribbean seas.'

_The Galton_ limped towards the small island and spotted a sheltered cove where they dropped anchor and carried out repairs.  Jenny finally had something to do mending a sail, wearing her good leather gloves to protect her fingers from the thick needle and to give her enough grip to push it through the tough material.  She was grateful of something to occupy her mind as well as her hands, for the incident with the pirates had disturbed her and she found it hard to shake the image and touch of the pirate captain from her thoughts. 

All repairs were finished within four days and once more they set sail for Port Royal, arriving without further incident a week later than anticipated.  They were extremely hungry and thirsty because the pirates had left them with just enough food and water for survival.  Jenny was met at the docks by the Governor himself, who was immensely relieved that she had arrived safely, for he had been worried about the late arrival of _The Galton_, but became very angry when he learned the name of the ship that had looted them.  ****

'Sparrow!'  He spat the name out as if he had tasted something nasty.  'I might have known it would be him.'

'Y-you've heard of him then, Sir?'  Jenny was unsure how to react with her employer.  Perhaps she should not have said anything to him, after all her father never permitted his servants to speak before being spoken to first.

'Yes, he's the scourge of the Caribbean seas and one that I intend getting rid of as soon as possible, but you need not worry yourself about him.  You are quite safe here in Port Royal,' he smiled,' leading Jenny to a waiting carriage and helped her into it before climbing aboard himself.  He sat opposite her, which gave Jenny a chance to surreptitiously look at her employer.  James Norrington was a tall man with a haughty look on his face, which was softened by kind eyes.  He gave a small smile as he noticed her glance then concentrated on looking out of the carriage window, not speaking during the short journey to his mansion.  Jenny took the Governor's helping hand out of the carriage and smiled at a servant that took her cases, before following James Norrington into the house where she was introduced to the housekeeper,Norah, who was a large black woman with a beaming smile.  Jenny tried hard not to gape, for she had never seen a black person before.  She stammered a greeting, then followed her as she led the way to the room that was to be Jenny's, listening to Norah's chatting as they went.

'Ah hope you'll be 'appy here.  The Governor's a strict but fair man who believes in treatin' his staff well, as long as they be'ave themselves,' Norah smiled kindly before vacating the room, leaving Jenny alone and feeling slightly afraid.  She shook herself and set about unpacking what was left of her effects – a couple of old dresses and undergarments, some shoes and nondescript personal items.  These were the only possessions she had that the pirates had not seen fit to steal from her.  Jenny looked around the room, noting that it was well furnished, having a wash-stand, a wardrobe so large she would never have a chance of filling it, if even she still had all of her dresses and a chest of drawers.  She bounced up and down on the bed, testing it for firmness, jumping off guiltily as a knock sounded on the door and Norah re-appeared to take Jenny on a tour of the house.  They ending up in the kitchen which Jenny soon learned was the hub of the house, and where nearly everyone, downstairs _and_ up, congregated. There was a boy and a girl sitting at the table drinking home-made lemonade who Norah introduced as the Governor's children, John and Anne, who were well dressed and both had there father's dark hair and green/grey eyes, then Norah shooed them back upstairs so the cook could get on with dinner. 

'What happened to the Governor's wife?'  Jenny asked, not wanting to pry, but needing to know all the same for it would not do to blunder in ignorance.

'A tragic thing is was that 'appened to Mrs. Norrington, quite tragic.'  Norah shook her head, frowning sadly.  'She was riding in a carriage visiting friends, when the horses shied at something, causing th'carriage to overturn.  The poor woman was killed instantly.'  Norah dabbed a tear in the corner of her eye.  'A lovely lady she was, no two ways about it.  Of course she had breeding, being the daughter of one of the wealthiest plantation owners in the Caribbean.'

The cook nodded her agreement.  'Yes lovely lady, no airs or graces about her.  She even brought the Governor out of his shell, so as you can imagine the poor man was grief stricken.  _Lad_y Alexandria was farbetter fer him than that Elizabeth Sw...er Turner, that's fer sure.'

'Aye, he never 'as any luck, poor man,' lamented the cook.

'That's terrible, poor Governor Norrington.'  Jenny felt a keen pain in her heart, remembering her grief after Edward had been killed on the farm where he worked.  'Was she a Lady then?  And who was Elizabeth Turner?' 

'No, she wasn't a titled Lady, but she had the grace of one.  Elizabeth Turner?  Oh she is the former Governor Swann's daughter.  Flighty little bit she is, turned Governor Norrington's proposal down an' married the local blacksmith!  Can you believe that?'  Norah laughed loudly, the cook joining in with her.

The laughter stopped as the women noticed the figure of their employer standing in the doorway, a thin smile on his lips.  Then the two women suddenly busied themselves preparing the vegetables for dinner, leaving Jenny sitting there feeling slightly ill at ease.****

'Ah, there you are Mrs. Samuels.  Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?  It  will give us chance to get to know one another and for you to find out what I expect of you.'  James Norrington smiled, which softened his demeanour slightly.

'Y-yes, of course Sir, I shall look forward to it.'  Jenny's heart pounded with nerves.

'Right, well, I shall see you around seven, in the dining room.'  James gave a curt nod, then turned and disappeared back up the stairs leading away from the kitchen.

'Ah Mrs. Samuels, do come in,' James Norrington beckoned her into the dining room, where two places had been set on a small table.  'Come sit,' he motioned to a place on the settee across from his chair.  'Would you care for a drink?'

'N-no, thank you Governor Norrington,' Jenny whispered nervously, although she was impressed that the service laid out was bone china and not ordinary crockery.  Her new employer obviously had good taste.

'Please, take a seat.  I trust you have everything you need?'  James smiled encouragingly at Jenny, which helped to relax her a little.

'Yes, thank you sir.  I'll just need to buy some new clothes when I get paid.'

'Clothes?  Why do you need new clothes?' he puzzled.

'The pirates stole all of my good dresses, except the one I was wearing.  I only have a couple left, which even the pirates did not think were worth stealing,' the contempt was heavy in her voice.

'Ah, I see.  Well, I'm sure I can see about an advance for you, can't have you wearing rags now, can we?'  James smiled graciously at Jenny and she felt relieved at his kindness and couldn't help but attempt a meek smile in return.  'You will, of course have your uniform.  I will ask Norah to take you to the seamstress to be fitted tomorrow.'  The Governor looked up at a rap at the door.  'Ah good, dinner.'  He stood and led the way to the table, pulling a chair out for Jenny as the butler set the food out.

Jenny tried not to drool and prayed her stomach would not growl and give away just how famished she was.  'It looks delicious, Sir, thank you.'

'I do hope you will be happy here.  I understand you lost your husband in a tragic accident, just as I lost my wife to one.'  James looked beyond Jenny with a wistful gaze, then remembered himself and focused back on his new governess.

'Y-yes.  I'm sorry to hear about your wife, it must have been a terrible time for you and your children.'

'Yes, indeed it was.  But life goes on as they say,' James smiled but Jenny could see it did not reach his sorrowful eyes.

All the talk of lost partners brought back painful memories and Jenny thought back to that fateful day when Eddie was crushed to death by a stack of hay bales that had toppled on to him.  She swallowed hard, nearly choking on some food, which brought her under the intense gaze of her employer.

'Are you all right Mrs. Samuels?' he asked in concern.

'I… erm…. Yes I'm fine, thank you.  Just a little tired after my adventures.' She evaded, unwilling to share her memories.

'Yes, well hopefully there will come a day in the not too distant future, when people can travel the seas safely without fear of pirates.  Come,' James Norrington stood and guided Jenny to some easy chairs by the fireplace, in which there was a magnificent display of exotic flowers.  'Would you care for a sherry?'

'That would be lovely, thank you.' 

To Jenny's relief, James Norrington proved to be charming company and more talkative than she would have given him credit for and the evening passed quickly.  She bade him goodnight and went back to her room feeling that _maybe_ things would turn out all right.


	3. Ello luv, remember me'

I want him!  Blast that mouse – grrrr!

Many thanks to Hils and Linnie, my fellow poppets and beta readers.

Many thanks also for your all your reviews, they are appreciated XX

****

**Chapter Three**: 'Ello luv, remember me?'

Jenny walked along the road to town, enjoying the hustle and bustle of market day in Port Royal.  John and Anne Norrington, the Governors six year old twins were running ahead of her, laughing and whooping with Jake, Norah's son who was the same age.  Jenny was happy that things had indeed turned out well.  The Governor, or James as he had asked Jenny to call him in private, was a lovely man, kind and generous with a gentle self-depreciating sense of humour.  She found herself becoming very fond of him, as well as his children.  The staff were also nice making Jenny feel welcome from the start.  She sighed as her mind drifted back to her old life in England, it seemed so long ago since she had left the cold, damp shores of her homeland behind, but it had only been eight months.  'Eight months,' Jenny thought to herself, shaking her head.  She hummed a tune as she went about her shopping, which included stopping off at the blacksmiths, to pick up a ceremonial knife James was going to give as a gift to a privateer captain, Stuart Button, who had destroyed a pirate ship that had been pursuing the same target, a Dutch Sloop laden with tobacco and spices, that his own ship had been after.  Captain Button was now throwing a dinner party that evening in celebration, with the Governor being the guest of honour.  James had asked Jenny if she would accompany him, and had given her a generous allowance to buy a new dress and accessories.

'Good morning Will, it's a beautiful day outside.'  Jenny walked across the smithy, smiling at Will Turner who was working near the forge.  She had started to become friends with him and his wife, and while she greatly enjoyed their contrasting personalities, Jenny could not understand why people would whisper and talk about the Turners as if they were the lowest of the low.  After all, she too had heard rumours of their being friends with pirates, but Jenny found that extremely hard to believe.

'Morning Jenny, I just wish I could shut up shop and take advantage of this fine day too.  I have the knife here, let me just give it a polish and then I'll put it in a presentation box for you.'  Will busied himself polishing the blade, smiling at the salacious gossip from the Governor's household as Jenny chattered away, making a note of it to tell his wife that evening.

He waved as Jenny bade him goodbye and left the smithy, then nearly jumped out of his skin as a figure landed on the floor in front of him.

'_Jack_!  God, I wish you wouldn't do that!  I've just had a customer in, she could have spotted you,' Will admonished, frowning at the unconcerned smirk on his friend's face.

'Well I can't very well walk through the front door now can I, William?  How's Elizabeth?'  Jack sat himself down on the anvil and studied his friend closely, before leaping to his feet as the heat from the anvil seeped through his clothes and reached his skin.

'She's fine, we're both fine.  What do you want?'  Will tried to be cross with the pirate, but almost always found it impossible.

'William, _William_!  Can I not pop in and say hello to an old friend any more?'  Jack clasped his hands to his chest and put on a mock hurt expression, but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

'The only time you _just_ popped in was for our wedding, every other time you've '_just_ _popped in_' it's when you've been after something.  Now what is it?'

'Ah, it's best I don't tell ya mate.  Just make sure you an' th'lass are safely ensconced at home tonight, eh?  Who was she by the way?'  Jack twirled the ends of his moustache, trying to keep his voice neutral.

'Who?'

'Th'woman who was in here just b'fore I dropped in on yer,' Jack said with a grin.

'Oh, that was Jenny Samuels, she's the governess to John and Anne Norrington.'

'Ah, I see.  Nice is she?'

'Yes... very….  Jack, what are you up to?' Will asked, worriedly.

'I told ya William, best ya don't know, especially now.'

'Jack…' warned Will, afraid his friend was going to go too far.  'He'll catch you one day you know.'

'Ah Norrie doesn't worry me mate, he's got his hands full wi'breaking in th'new Commodore.  Right, I'll be off an' leave ye law abiding citizens to yer lives.  Give Lizzie a kiss fer me, eh?'  With that Jack hoisted himself back up to the rafters of the smithy and out through a skylight, making his way along the roof-tops away from the town, towards a cove where _The Black Pearl_ was anchored.

'Jenny, are you decent?' came Norah's voice from outside her room.

'Yes Norah, come on in.' Jenny hastily pulled on her slip over her body, which was still damp as she just finished bathing and smiled at Norah as she entered the room.  'Thank you for offering to help me get ready.'

'Ah, that's no problem dearie.  Here sit yerself down, an' I'll set your hair for you.'

Jenny watched Norah set her hair in ringlets, through the reflection in the mirror, enjoying gossiping and laughing with her friend.

'Right now dearie, let's get you dressed.'  Norah picked up a corset and helped put it on Jenny, pulling hard at the laces, causing Jenny to grumble good naturedly.  Then Jenny picked up the dress of dark green velvet, with a tightly fitting bodice and full skirt and handed it to Norah, a flutter of excitement going through her and she stepped into it and felt Norah fasten the small hooks at the back.

'Well?  How do I look?'  Jenny gave a twirl in front of an admiring Norah.

'Ya look lovely dearie, just lovely.  I swear th'Governor's eyes'll pop out when he sees ya.'  Norah hugged Jenny, then left her to finish getting ready on her own. 

Jenny rummaged through her small jewellery box, wishing she still had the gold and pearl pendant that had once belonged to her mother.  'Damn that bloody pirate!'  Jenny blushed in spite of herself, she very rarely swore, and considered it to be un-ladylike.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Jenny, are you ready yet?  I have something for you.'  Jenny opened the door to James Norrington.  'Why, you look lovely,' he smiled, admiration shining in his eyes.  I have a gift for you, I hope you do not think it presumptuous.  I thought this might go well with the colour of the dress.'  He placed a necklace of creamy pearls around her neck, his long fingers brushing softly against her skin, making her shiver.

'James!  Oh James, they're beautiful.'  Jenny reached up to kiss him on the cheek, but hesitated, finding her lips in close proximity to his.  She murmured as his lips brushed hers gently, and then pressed harder, his hands holding her arms tightly.  Jenny staggered slightly as James let her go, and then caught her breath, smiling at him.

'I'm sorry Jenny, that was extremely forward of me,' James Norrington shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with his cuffs.

'Not at all James, it was a pleasant surprise.'  Jenny slipped her arm into his and they walked downstairs and out to the waiting carriage.  James helped her aboard, feeling very proud that this beautiful woman was his companion for the evening, and maybe beyond.

Captain Button's butler led them to the drawing room, where quite a gathering of people were chatting away to each other.  The talk stopped as the butler announced their arrival.

'Governor Norrington, I am honoured by your presence at my humble gathering.'  Stuart Button bowed his head as he was presented with the knife, taking it out of the box and admiring it. 

'This is in thanks for your help in ridding these waters of at least one more pirate ship.'  James smiled at the man, but Jenny could see the smile did not reach her employer's eyes.  She got the feeling people were merely polite to Captain Button, without actually liking him.   Jenny made a mental note to press Will Turner further about the man, knowing that if she was to find the information out from anyone, it would be Will, who seemed totally incapable of telling a lie or keeping a secret. 

Jenny accepted a glass of champagne from a tray, and followed James around, making small talk to the wives and companions of the men present.  They found themselves back at Stuart Button in due course, where he was regaling a group of people with tales from the seas.

'Of course, I've been searching for the other half ever since....'  He caught the puzzled looks on James and Jenny's faces, and held out his hand.  In it was half a gold medallion with writing on it.  The Governor took it out of his hand and after inspecting it, handed it to Jenny to look at.

'The inscription is in Spanish.'  Jenny peered closely, reading the writing, but not making any sense of it as the other half was needed, to be joined with this one.  She turned it over, but all's there was, was the letter L.

'You can read Spanish?'  James Norrington looked at his companion in surprise.

'Yes, my grandparents on my mother's side were Spanish, and my mother was too theoretically, as she was born in Spain, but raised in England.  I learned to talk and read in both Spanish and English when I was a child.'  Jenny put her empty champagne flute on a tray, and took another one.  She took a last look at the medallion half before handing it back to Button.  'Where is the other half to it and what is it for?' she asked.

'Well,' he said, warming to his tale, 'we sacked a Spanish galleon about three years ago and found this medallion that was already broken in two.  When the two halves were put together, it gives directions to a treasure hoard, but before I could get it translated properly, my First mate, Jean Sebastien got greedy and wanted it all for himself.'  He smiled at her rapt attention.  'He broke into my cabin and stole both halves, but was caught in the act by a crewmember who tried to stop him.  There was a scuffle between the two men in which the crewman was killed, but unbeknown to Sebastien, one half of the medallion had fallen out of his pocket, so he escaped the ship with only one half, and has not been seen or heard from since,' he smirked, placing the coin half into an inside pocket of his jacket.

The butler called them into the dining room and led them to their seats.  Jenny was slightly dismayed to find herself at the far end of the table, away from James who was seated to the right of Button at the other end.  The evening passed pleasantly enough though, the people she was sitting by included her in their conversations and took interest in her tales from England.  They all sat waiting for some minutes for the staff to arrive to take away the dirty plates after the main course, with Stuart Button getting more and more agitated and embarrassed at his staff's absence.  Eventually the door burst open, and the people around the table froze as the butler walked in, followed by a man holding a pistol to his head.

'Everybody stay calm, and no-one will get hurt, savvy?' the assailant drawled, voice heavy with menace.  He pushed the butler away from him revealing his face, and pointed the pistol at Captain Button's head.

Jenny gasped, '_Jack Sparrow_!' she thought, panic stricken.    She tried to sink lower in her seat, hoping the man would not notice her.  She watched as his eyes wandered around the people sitting at the table, not faltering as he looked at her.  '_Thank goodness he doesn't seem to_ _recognize me_!'  Jenny felt relief flood through her, then tensed as she realized again, the precarious situation they were in.

'What have you done with my staff Sparrow?'  Stuart Button watched as the rest of the pirate crew swarmed into the dining room, almost filling it with people.

'Not like you to be concerned about their welfare Button.'  Jack pushed his face into Button's, making him recoil away from his captor.  'You've got something I want mate.'  Jack held out his hand, snapping his fingers impatiently.

'What?  I have nothing in particular that would interest you, Sparrow,' he spat, blanching as Jack pulled a coin half from his pocket.  'W-where did you get that…?'  Jack seized the moment that Button spent attempting to work out how Jack came by that medallion and began rummaging through his jacket.  Button snapped out of his reverie quickly and tried to stop the pirate from rifling in his pockets, unsuccessfully.

Jack held the medallion half up to the light, joining it with its partner.  'Ah, now that's what I was talkin' about mate.  Y'see, I was after that Spanish galleon meself, but yer pipped me to it.  Not best pleased was I,' Jack began his tale and started to walk around the table, safe in the knowledge that his crew had got everyone around the table covered.  'So we docked at the nearest port, to drown our sorrows as it were, and lo and behold who should we find there but Jean Sebastien already drowning _his_ sorrows and spilling his guts about the one that got away.  It was like taking milk from a babe.'  Jack chuckled, shaking his head at the memory, beads and braids jangling from side to side.  Jack stopped behind Jenny, who froze, not daring to breathe.

'Ello luv, remember me?'  His breath was warm on Jenny's bare shoulders, and she shuddered as his hand stroked the top of her arm.  'I think it's time to go gentlemen.  M'lady, if you would be so kind as to accompany us.'  Jack pulled Jenny's seat back, crooking his arm for her to take.

'No Sparrow, you're not taking her anywhere!'  James Norrington sprang to his feet, ready to leap to her defence. 

'Ah Comm....oh, sorry _Governor_ Norrington, it's always a pleasure renewing your acquaintance.  Don't worry mate, I'll look after her.'  Jack squeezed Jenny's shoulder, grinning lasciviously.

Jenny shrugged his hand off, and shifted in her seat trying to get away from the pirate, who by now was leaning over her and peering down her cleavage.  She picked up a knife and whacked the handle onto the back of his hand as he rested it on the table, smiling triumphantly as he yelped with pain.  But her triumph was short lived and Jenny felt herself being hauled to her feet by an unseen assailant from behind, strong rough hands holding her fast as she tried to struggle.

'I'm not going anywhere with you, you scum!' she spat, glaring angrily at Jack.

'Ah but luv, we need a safe passage back to the quay and you seem as good a hostage as anyone else.  Tie 'em up,' Jack ordered his men, taking Jenny's arm and pulling her out of the room, pressing a pistol against her side.  Jenny faltered as she heard James call out her name, before his voice was muffled by a gag.

Jack led her down the stairs and through the kitchen, where the servants were already tied up.  Jenny struggled and managed to break free of the pirate's grasp and started to run and shout for help, but immediately stopped dead when she heard the unmistakable click of his pistol being cocked.  She turned, expecting to see it aimed at her, but found it was aimed at a serving wench, who looked positively terrified.

'You're despicable.  Call yourself a man when you have to threaten women and young girls to get what you want?'  Jack walked over to her, winding his arm around her waist, his face close to hers.

'I don't _always_ have ter threaten luv, some women find me irresistible.'  Jack smiled a crooked smile, showing a hint of gold tooth.

'Well I'm not one of them,' Jenny shoved him from her and backed away, straight into the arms of one of Jack's crew, who held her in an iron grip.  She sighed, resigned to giving herself up as hostage in order to ensure that no-one got hurt.  Jack snaked his arm back around her waist, and guided her out of the house through the servant's entrance and down the back streets of Port Royal to the docks.

'Jack, Jack!'  A portly man ran up to them, red faced and panting and leaned over, whispering something in Jack's ear.  Jenny strained to hear what was being said, but only caught the word Spanish. 

Jack looked at the woman he was holding, his raising eyebrows slowly.  'Really?  Well now, that's interesting Mr. Gibbs… that's very interesting.'    Jack noticed some soldiers hurrying towards them, and moved Jenny so she was in front of him and held his pistol at her head, thus stopping the soldiers in their tracks.  Jack started walking backwards, dragging Jenny with him until they reached the boats which were rapidly filling with the crew of _The Black Pearl_.  Mr. Gibbs held his pistol against Jenny's head until Jack was in the boat, then half threw her into Jack's arms, jumping in himself and pushing off and away from the dock, while urging the men to row as fast as they could.

'Let me go!  You don't need me any more.'  Jenny struggled in Jack's arms, trying to break free of his grasp.

'Dunno 'bout not needin' ya luv….' Jack winked, his eyes glinting dangerously.  'They can still shoot us from there, but will not risk it while you're on board.'  He aimed his pistol towards the quay, firing it and missing a soldier by a mere whisker.  'See, I can shoot them from here, they can shoot us, savvy?'

'You would have killed a man, just to prove your point?'  Jenny's voice was incredulous.   She tried to fight the sick pit of fear inside her.

'No luv, if I'd wanted to kill him, he'd be dead right now.'  Jack turned away from Jenny, watching the shape of his ship getting closer.

'So, you'll let me go when you've reached your ship?  Jenny looked fearfully at the huge black bulk looming up against the night sky.

Jack muttered something under his breath, and took a swig out of a bottle that was stashed under the bench that Jenny was sitting on.

The first of the boats arrived at the ship and the men started to climb the ropes to the deck, but the boat they were in was last to arrive, and it rocked violently as the men jumped out and onto the ropes, leaving only Jack and her in the boat.  'C'mon luv, up we go.'  Jack grabbed Jenny with one hand and the rope with the other, tugging it to tell the men to hoist him up.

'NO!  You promised you'd let me go.'  Jenny screamed as she found herself rising through the air, only to be bundled over the side of the ship and have many hands grab her and pull her to her feet, while the rest went astray over her body.  She struggled to break free of the men, feeling close to tears. 

'That's enough, let her go.'  Jack took another swig from the bottle, grinning at Jenny when he'd finished.  'Welcome to _The Black Pearl,_ luv.'

Jenny flew at him, striking him hard across the face.  'You promised me!'  Jenny hissed, fighting off Mr. Gibbs restraining hand and flying at Jack again, who promptly dropped the bottle and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them to her side.

Jack's eyes flashed with anger, the grin long since disappeared.  'Nah luv, I never promised ye a thing, it was ye who made assumptions.  B'sides, I need ya to translate th'medallion, me Spanish is good but not that good.'

'I don't speak Spanish,' Jenny fervently hoped the bluff would work.

Jack roared with laughter, wrapping her arms and his around her back, pulling her close to him.  'I know different luv, a little bird told me all about ya.'

Jenny tried back away, which only made Jack pull her in even more.  'So I'll translate now and you can let me go.'  Her heart sank when Jack slowly shook his head.

'An' have yer lead us on a wild goose chase, probably straight into Norrington's arms?  Nah luv, ya translate _and_ yer come with us, just to be sure.'  Jenny brought her knee up to Jack's groin, smiling thinly as he released his grip on her and doubled up in pain.  She brought her knee up again, connecting with his chin and tried to aim a kick at the prostrate man sprawled on the deck, but she had been grabbed by some of the crew and pulled away.

 'Take 'er to the brig,' Jack gasped, trying to get his breath back, wincing as Jenny's kick connected with its target as the men led her past him towards the hatch and the steps leading to the brig.  'An' watch them bleedin' feet…'


	4. Just what d'ya think yer doin' luv'

Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers – grrr!

Thank you for your reviews. Don't worry the sex is coming up soon I promise!

Special thanks to Linnie and Hils – don't worry Hilary, he'll be back at school soon!

**…**

**Chapter Four**: 'Just what d'ya think yer doin' luv?'

'Sail ho!'

Jack whisked his spyglass from its case and scanned the horizon, cursing out loud when he saw not one, but _two_ ships heading for them.  'Bleedin' hell Gibbs, it's th'Navy _and_ Button.'

'Aye, well you do have something belonging to both of 'em, Jack.  The coin and the lass,' Gibbs replied to Jack's puzzled frown.

'Ah yes, the lass.  Got more bloody fight in 'er than I anticipated,' Jack grinned, winking at his quartermaster.  He looked again at the two ships and sighed deeply. 

'Jack, Button's veering off, y'reckon he's giving up th'chase?'  Gibbs watched the privateer's ship closely.

'He wouldn't give up that easily.  Bloody hell, the bastard's cutting off our route to Tortuga,' Jack cursed, kicking the mizzenmast hard.  'We'll have ter outrun them an' see where we end up.'

'Aye Cap'n, see where we end up.'  Joshamee Gibbs turned, barking orders as he did, leaving his captain watching the ships closely.

**…**

Jenny fought down the nausea and pressed her eye to the small crack in the ship's hull where she could watch the waves crash against the side of the ship which was her prison.  She had been there for two days and her only company, if you could call it that, being the man who brought her food and water.  It was dark, cold, damp and quiet.  The only sound was that of the rats squeaking as they scurried along, looking for food.  She huddled in the corner of the cell, trying to stay warm and keep her spirits up, but not really succeeding in doing either. 

Jenny jumped to her feet at the sound of someone approaching.  She knew it was not food as she had eaten not long ago, so she put on a determined face and stood at the bars, waiting for her visitor to appear.  She was not surprised to see it was Jack who sauntered along, swinging the keys to the brig on his finger.

'Are ya goin' to behave now Jenny?'  His voice was heavy with sarcasm.  'Cos if yer don't, you'll be spending the whole voyage down here, savvy?'

'Do I have a choice?'  Jenny glared at Jack, her anger rising rapidly.  'And how do you know my name?'

'Never mind that luv.  'Course ya have a choice.  Ya can behave and have th'freedom o'me ship, or ya can misbehave an' spend th'voyage down here.'   Jack sprung the door open and stood in the doorway watching his prisoner closely, then moved back slightly after Jenny nodded and walked towards the door, patting her bottom as she stepped out of the cell.  Jenny turned and glowered at him, a retort only held on her lips by the sight of Jack swinging the keys again. 

'Ah, ah, you promised to be a good girl,' Jack grinned wickedly at Jenny.  'I'll bet you're _always_ a good girl, eh Jen?'  She found it hard to keep her temper in check, and stomped off towards the steps leading away from the brig, climbing them hurriedly for she did not want Jack behind her in such close proximity.  Jack still caught up and pushed past her, pressing against her body as he did, then led the way to his cabin and closed the door firmly behind him.  Jenny suppressed a shudder and turned to face the pirate, narrowing her eyes to slits.

'Well?'  She folded her arms, trying to create a barrier between them.

Jack pulled a chair out for Jenny to sit on and offered her some rum, which she declined then he fished about in an inside pocket of his coat and brought out the two coin halves which he put on the table in front of her.  'So, translate luv.'  He sat opposite her and took the chance to study her while she concentrated on the inscription, smiling to himself as the sight pleased him.

Jenny leaned forward, studied the inscription, then sat back looking scornfully at Jack.  'Really Mr. Sparrow, I'd have thought a man as well travelled as you would be able to understand what this says.'

'I can speak the lingo well enough, but have a little trouble with reading it, 'specially with all those funny squiggly things, and it's _Captain_ Sparrow, if yer don't mind.  So, what does it say?'

'Encuentre mil vírgenes y entre la boca del hombre de Magellanes.  Find a thousand virgins, then enter the mouth of the man of Magellanes.'  Jenny turned over the coin, to see if there was anything on the back, finding only the letters EB.

'Right, so what does it mean?'  Jack leaned over Jenny, picking the pieces up and frowning at them.

'Well how the hell should I know?  I thought looking for lost treasure was your forte _Captain_ Sparrow,' Jenny spat, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

'There's no need to get narky with me luv,' Jack pouted.  'Hmmm… a thousand virgins?'  Jack grabbed a handful of rolled up charts and spread them across the table, pinning them down with some large stones and a bottle of rum.  Jenny watched as Jack scoured the maps and even found herself peeking at them every now and then as her curiosity started to get the better of her.  Then she stood and looked directly at the maps, but tried to keep her distance from the pirate, since it seemed that he had forgotten that she was there.

Jenny began to feel uneasy as the night drew in, wondering where she was going to sleep.  She did not like being alone with this man, especially given the amount of rum he was drinking.  Her eyes lit up and she smiled inwardly, then fetched another bottle of rum from a chest she had seen Jack get some from earlier.

'Here, have some more, it might help you concentrate better.'  She pressed the full bottle into Jack's hand, feeling very pleased with herself when he downed almost half of it in one go.  'You can certainly hold your drink well Captain,' she flattered, smiling coyly at him.

Jack looked at her suspiciously, wondering why her attitude had changed so suddenly, but the rum had started to work on him, so he shrugged and smiled his most charming (or so he thought) smile at her.  'You're so right Jenny, it takes a real man to drink as much as I do,' Jack slurred, putting his arm around her waist and staggering over to the bunk, managing eventually to climb on it. 

Jenny wrinkled her nose in distaste as Jack's rum fuelled breath threatened to overcome her and she sat as far from the pirate as she could manage, smiling weakly.

'Here's to a thousand virgins, Jenny Samuels!'  Jack swung the bottle high in the air then finished the rest of the bottle off, eyes widening as the rum went down.  'Eh, yer not a virgin, are ya?'  He cocked his head slightly to look at her, frowning at the thought.  'Nah course yer not, ya've been married.'

Jenny jumped off the bunk, 'Some more Captain?'  She fetched another bottle and opened it for him.

'Why not luv, why not?'  Jack managed to get through half the bottle before he passed out, the bottle falling from his hand onto the floor, spilling its contents out before Jenny righted it.  She grabbed his legs and swung him onto the bunk, then turned and looked around the spacious cabin, taking in the rather luxurious furnishings, at odds with the scruffy appearance of its occupant.  Velvet drapes hung from the windows and also from the rail sectioning the bunk from the rest of the cabin, small oil paintings adorned the walls, and the heavy table and chairs in the centre of the cabin were made from good quality oak.  Jenny wandered to various chests and pulled them open to see what was inside.  Her eyes widened in amazement as she opened one chest to find it crammed full of books that had obviously been well read.  She picked a couple out, went to the bunk and pulled some blankets off Jack then settled herself into his big chair by the table and read well into the night by the lamplight until her eyes drooped closed.

**…**

Jenny woke long before Jack did and after brushing her dress down, trying to rid it of creases, she took the liberty of going on deck, an action which drew some curious glances from the crew.

'What y'doing here Miss?'  Jenny turned to see the portly man from the docks.

'The Captain says I'm allowed my freedom, besides I get ill if I stay below for any amount of time.'  Jenny looked the man square in the face, daring him to challenge her. 

'Yes, well, you make sure you stay out of our way.'  He shot Jenny a look and walked away muttering about women at sea under his breath.

Jenny stood for a while looking out at the two ships in the distance, wondering when she would see James and the children again, if she ever would.  Tears sprang to her eyes and she fought hard to keep them at bay, determined not to break down in front of the fearsome looking men.  She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt warm, soft lips brush against her shoulder.

'How dare you!'  Jenny went to slap Jack's face, but slapped air instead as he anticipated the move and stepped back, grinning at her.

'An' a good mornin' to you too luv.  Did you sleep well?  Did we erm.....' Jack pointed to Jenny then himself, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'No we bloody well did not!  You were too drunk to do anything anyway.'  Jenny scowled at him, turning away to look at the sea again.

Jack stood behind her.  'Aw, ya sound disappointed Jenny,' he whispered, nuzzling her ear.  'Never mind, I promise not to drink so much tonight, can't have me guest of honour upset now can I?'  Jack placed his hands on Jenny's rump and squeezed, his tongue flicking her ear lobe.

Jenny pushed Jack roughly away, eyes flashing with anger.  'I would not want you if you were the last man on earth.  You're not fit to lick James' boots.'  She went to push past Jack but was stopped by a restraining arm that pushed her against the side of the ship.  Jack pinned her arms to her sides, thus making it impossible to move.

'Now luv, that ain't nice, you'll like me once ya get to know me.'  Jack brushed his lips against hers, gently nibbling on her lower lip but pulling away before she could bite him.  The more Jenny struggled to get away the more Jack pressed against her, moaning in her ear.  'Don't forget luv, ya promised to be nice.  The nicer ya are to me, the nicer I'll be to ye, savvy?'  Jenny let out the breath she had not been aware she was holding as Jack let her go and turned away.  Before Jenny had chance to think of the foolishness of her actions, she grabbed a sword out of the sheath of a nearby pirate and jabbed the point in Jack's back.

Jack turned slowly around, hands spread out.  'Just what d'ya think yer doin' luv?  D'ya think this is wise?'  Jenny jabbed the point once more at him.  'Right, you've gone too far this time.'  Quick as a flash, Jack had his sword in his hand and parried.  The swords clashed together again as Jenny moved backwards, then she lunged forwards, thrusting the blade towards Jack, making him dodge out of the way.  'Where the hell d'ya learn to sword fight?'  Jack blocked again then leaped forward himself, waving his free arm about theatrically behind him, and grinning as he snagged Jenny's sleeve without cutting her.  'Good, aren't I luv?'

'I was taught in secret by my five brothers who are all good to excellent swordsmen, and you are _quite _good I suppose.'  Jenny dodged around the mast, blocking Jack's sword as it swung around. 

'Why in secret?'  Jack's grin broadened as he really started to enjoy the contest.

'My father would not have approved.  Not that it is any of your concern.'

'Touche.'

The duel went on for a few more minutes until Jenny's arm started to ache, the sword getting heavier and heavier.  She tried to lunge for Jack once more, but he was too quick and slapped the flat of his blade on Jenny's hand, causing her to drop the sword. 

Jack sheathed his sword and applauded.  'Well done Jenny Samuels, yer the best swordswoman I've ever known.'  He turned his back and went to make for the helm, stopping dead when he felt a sword point in his back again.  'Bloody 'ell luv, don't yer know when yer beat?'

'I did not yield Jack Sparrow.  You haven't beaten me until I yield.'

Jack sighed theatrically, he hated stubborn women.  'All right luv, ya want a fight, ya got one.'  He proceeded to take off his coat and hat and handed them to Gibbs, standing amongst the rest of the crew, fascinated by this unlikely duel.  Drawing his sword once more, he moved forward, while clashing his blade hard against Jenny's, giving no quarter and fighting as hard as he would a man, until Jenny was nearly collapsing with exhaustion.  She dropped her sword and bent quickly to pick it up, but was not quick enough.  Jenny winced as she felt the tip of Jack's sword press against her neck.  'D'ya yield now luv?'  His voice was hard and angry.

'Yes I yield,' Jenny's replied weakly, trying to stand straight.

'Take her to the brig.'  Jack called as he took up position at the helm, checking his bearings. 

'Why?' The tears in Jenny's voice were plain for all to hear.

'Nobody draws a sword on me luv, especially not on my ship.  Now down to the brig with ya to cool off.  No touching her, savvy?'  Jack shot the men taking Jenny to the brig a warning glance.

The men carried her back down to the brig and shoved her none to gently into the cell, chuckling as she stumbled and fell on the floor, before they turned and left her.  Once Jenny knew she was alone she crawled onto the cot and cried like she had not done since Eddie died. 

**…**

'Gibbs, what be th'positions of th'ships?'  Jack's face was still dark with anger at Jenny.

'Holding steady sir, they're not gainin' but we're not losing 'em either.'

'Bugger.  We'll head fer Leeward Isles, see if we can lose 'em there.  We've got th'advantage of havin' some supplies on board, I'll wager they haven't.'

'Highly unlikely Cap'n.  Leeward Isles it is.'


	5. Is it so impossible to believe that I ca...

If I ask nicely, d'you think I could borrow him for a few nights?  I _hate_ that mouse!

Thanks for your reviews, but there are too few.  Some input would be a great help here please, ladies!

With thanks as always, to Hilary and Lin XX

**…  **

**Chapter Five**: 'Is it so impossible to believe that I can behave decently luv?'

Jack cursed as another wave crashed over the bow, soaking him further.  Normally he did not mind storms, they only gave him trouble when they swooped in unexpectedly, and this one had appeared from nowhere.  The storm was an extra problem he did not need at the moment, what with the two ships still giving chase.  He struggled to keep the wheel steady as _The Pearl_ tried to go her own way, a more dangerous way, towards a reef.  'C'mon darlin' trust Jack, I've never let ya down yet 'ave I?' Jack crooned, his words drowned by the howling wind, but he knew _The Pearl_ could hear him.  There was a brief lull in the wind and Jack took the opportunity to steer the ship well away from the reef before the next onslaught began.

Jenny shivered violently.  Rain and seawater from the storm seeped into the brig, adding yet more water to the couple of inches already slopping around on the floor, while the walls were dripping with moisture.  She shivered again, her bones chilled to the marrow.  Jenny tried to huddle in the corner of the cell with her feet up on the cot, trying to escape the damp, but it was everywhere.

Jack wiped his face along his sleeve, desperately trying to clear some of the rain and salt water from his eyes, his hat having long since been abandoned.  He heard someone shouting in his ear and looked around at his quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs.

'Jack, I've been here before.  There's an island to the south east with a few sheltered coves, can we make for that?'  The older man struggled to make himself heard.  He took the wheel from his captain, while Jack looked through his spyglass at the inlet.

'Aye Gibbs, we'll make fer that,' he shouted, taking back the wheel and steering a course towards the cove.  Jack struggled with the wheel, trying to keep _The Pearl _on course, all the while praying there were no rocks between his ship and the cove. It took most of the day to cover the relatively short distance to the island and a small cove, but as soon as they reached it the wind died down to a stiff breeze and the sea flattened out.  Jack sat on the deck, exhausted, and gratefully accepted a bottle of rum from a crewman.  He then ordered his men to check the ship for damage, feeling quite pleased with himself when only minor damage was reported.

'See luv, I told you I'd look after ya,' Jack stroked the wheel tenderly, then hauled himself to his feet and ordered the men to carry out the repairs.  He made his way up to the crows nest and scanned the horizon, searching for any sign of the pursuing ships, grinning broadly as he saw only the empty ocean.

'Gibbs!'  Jack called as he made his way back down the rigging.  'Gibbs, there's no sign o'them.'  He jumped the last few feet onto the deck and clapped his quartermaster on the back.  'I'm headin' below fer some shut-eye.  Once repairs are done an' th'storm's blown over, set a course fer San Juan.  But keep all eyes peeled, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n,' Gibbs grinned.  If they could not go to Tortuga, San Juan would do just as well.

**…   …   …   …**

In the recesses of her mind Jenny was dimly aware of someone speaking to her, although the words did not make any sense.  She tried to stop shivering but it was impossible, her skin crawled as if it were alive with insects and her teeth chattered, clashing together hard.  She felt herself being carried out of the brig and up the stairs, then the world went black.

Jack pulled open his cabin door wondering what the hell all the noise was about, then baulked when he saw Jenny in the arms of Davy Phillips who had carried her from the brig, yelling for someone to fetch Ned Cotton as he climbed up onto the deck.  Her face was deathly white and her pinched lips were showing a tinge of blue.  He took the stricken woman from Davy's arms then ordered him to find some dry clothes for her.  Jack carefully lay Jenny down on his bunk and peeled off her sodden green velvet dress, which was now dirty and torn, along with her undergarments.  His eyes wandered downwards as more of her body became exposed.  He smiled to himself at the sight of her full breasts and dusky pink nipples and he let out a small moan as the rest of her naked body came into view, chiding himself as he felt the hardness rising in his groin.

'Not now Jack, not yet…' he murmured, brushing his lips across the debilitated woman's lips.  'Ya want her to appreciate ya, eh?' he chuckled to himself then rubbed Jenny's skin with a rough cloth, trying to get the circulation going again before dressing her in a shift that Davy had found.  He sent the crewman out again to fetch some stone bottles filled with hot water, covering her with a blanket to preserve her modesty then arranging the water bottles around her once Davy returned from his errand, and afterwards Jack sent him on his way, thanking him for his help.  Jack wrapped her long, thick hair in a bandana, then lay down beside her, curling his body around hers, pressing into her, despite his best intentions.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny reluctantly opened her eyes, not wanting the blissful, floating feeling to end.  Slowly her eyes focused, then widened as she found herself staring into deep brown pools, suddenly aware of the warmth of a body against hers.  'Where am I?  What am I doing here?'  She tried to get up, but her muscles refused to comply.

'Steady luv, don't try an' get up yet, yer still weak.'  Jack gently stroked a stray strand of hair off Jenny's face.  'You were taken ill down the brig, so I've been looking after yer.'

Jenny groaned, her whole body felt stiff and sore, 'Could I have a drink please?' she croaked, her throat feeling as dry as a desert.  Jack climbed off the bunk and fetched some water, then gently lifted her head and pressed a cup to her lips, making sure he did not tip it up too much.  She lay back, exhausted by just that small an effort and slept soundly again.  Jack stood and watched her sleeping serenely for a moment  then, feeling happier that the worst was over, he left her to sleep and went up to the deck.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny slept soundly for the rest of the day, only waking when she was aware of voices in the cabin, noticing the starry sky through the stern windows. 

'I dunno, Jack, you've done some crazy things in yer time, but this…..'

'Gibbs, Gibbs, I ain't t'only pirate to have a woman aboard.'

'But th'women are usually pirates 'emselves, besides, th'crew ain't goin' ter like it.'

Jack glanced at Jenny, noticing she was awake and listening in.  'Ello luv.  Ya feelin' better?'  He smiled at her from across the cabin.  'I've got some good news, seems that I've worked out where the thousand virgins are.  There's the Cape of a Thousand Virgins and a Strait of Magallanes near th'bottom of Argentina, so that's where we're heading.'  Jack grinned smugly and raised a mug of rum in a toast to Mr. Gibbs sitting at the table.

'So far away?  Will you please let me go now you know where you're going?' Jenny's weak voice sounded desperate.

'Nah luv, there's still the rest o'the inscription.  Besides, I'd prefer to have someone with me who can read as well as speak the lingo.'  Jack ignored the frown on the face of his quartermaster. 

'But Captain......'  Mr. Gibbs' argument was cut short by Jack insisting that he have some more rum.  He could not understand why Jack felt the need of a woman on board, particularly this one.  They were bad luck and besides there were enough Spanish speaking islands in the Caribbean for almost everyone on board to pick up a smattering of the language, so they did not need someone to translate.  Joshamee Gibbs shrugged to himself and downed his drink then made his excuses and left.

Jenny summoned up the strength to lift herself from the bunk and walked unsteadily over to Jack, who was sitting at the table swigging from a bottle of rum.  'What is the true purpose of my being on board?  Are you going to ransom me?  I'm just a humble governess you know, I doubt I'd fetch much money.'

'Ah, you're a _humble_ governess who happened to be escorting a very important person to a very high toned and fancy ter do.  Nothin' very humble 'bout that luv.  But you're wrong, I ain't holdin' ya ter ransom.'  Jack smiled at Jenny over the rim of the bottle, his eyes dancing with merriment.

'Then _why_ am I here for God's sake?  Why do you insist upon dragging me all the way down to the tip of Argentina?'  Jenny felt her knees start to give way and sat down heavily on the chair opposite Jack, scowling at the benign look on his face.

'Cos I want yer on board,' Jack replied simply.

'_You want me on board_?  That is the only reason you dragged me away from my friends, my life, simply because **you** want me on board?!'  Jenny's voice rose in pitch with each word until they reached screaming level.

'Yup.'

'To what purpose?  As a plaything for your crew?'  Her voice was now a low and dangerous hiss, but her heart almost stopped in fear of the answer she would receive next.

'Nah luv, ya have m'word, none o'the crew'll touch ya.  I need someone t'keep m'bunk warm an' m'cabin clean,' Jack grinned, winking at her.

Jenny gasped in shock.  'I _hate_ you!  I will never sleep with you, _never_.'  Jenny fought for control over her emotions as she glared at the pirate, still nonchalantly drinking from his bottle but watching her closely.  She felt hot tears spring to her eyes and she shot off the chair, staggering over to the bunk, determined that Jack was not going to see her cry.  She lay on her side facing the window, watching the stars out the window through blurry eyes.  Jenny froze as she felt Jack climb into the bunk beside her.  'What do you think you're doing?!'  She turned to Jack, fury written all over her face.

'Well ya don't think I'm sleeping in the chair do ya luv?  Tis my cabin, my bunk, besides, I've kept ya warm these last few nights,' he grinned wickedly, planting a kiss on her lips.  'Night luv,' Jack turned the oil lamp down, plunging the cabin into near darkness.  He groaned with frustration as he felt Jenny climbing over him and off the bunk.  'Wotcha doin'?'

'The only man I shared a bed with was my husband and that's something I don't intend to change.'  Jenny hissed as she groped around in the dark, trying to find the chair.

'I'm afraid it already has luv, now come back here.  We don't want ya getting cold now, do we?'

'I did not even know that we shared a bed, so that doesn't count.'  Jenny found the chair and settled in it, hugging herself to keep warm.

Jack sighed in the dark.  'C'mon Jenny, I promise I'll behave meself.  It will not do ya any good getting cold again.  Now come here.'

'No, I'm staying right where I am,' Jenny cursed herself for sounding like a petulant child.

'All right, how about I sleep in th'chair, an' you have th'bunk?'

'What?'

'Is it so impossible to believe that I can behave decently luv?'  Jack sat up and turned the lamp back up.  'When have I ever given you cause for complaint against me behaviour?'

'When you kidnapped me!' 

Jack winced at the riposte, then clambered off the bunk and walked over to Jenny, 'C'mon luv, there's no point in being stubborn about it.'  She huddled further into the chair and turned her head away.  'Fine, if that's the way ya want it…'  Jack picked her out of the chair and slung her over his shoulder, laughing as she pummelled his back with her fists.

'Put me down, you oaf!'  Jenny felt her face burn with indignation.

'I dunno,' Jack chuckled, 'I try an' act th'gentleman, an' look what thanks I get.'  Jack dumped Jenny unceremoniously onto the bunk, then turned and went over to the chair and settled himself in it.

'Damn you!  I don't want to sleep in your bunk!  I don't even want to be on your bloody ship!'  Jenny sat up and glared at Jack. 

'Ya can always come an' sleep on me lap luv.'  Jack winked salaciously, his grin glowing gold in the lamplight.  'As fer being on me ship, well, I can't exactly take yer back ter Port Royal now, can I?'

'You, you….'  Jenny sputtered indignantly and lay back down while yanking the covers up around her chin.

'Ah, Jenny luv, can ya turn the lamp down, there's a lass.'  Jack chuckled quietly as she sat back up and turned the lamp down, muttering under her breath.  'Night luv,' Jack said cheerily.

He waited until he heard the deep, even breaths that showed Jenny was fast asleep before he climbed back into the bunk, taking care not to disturb her too much and curled his body around hers, falling asleep almost instantly.

**…   …   …   …**

Jack woke with a smile as he felt Jenny's warm body snuggled into him.  He peered at her in the dim dawn light and realized she was not covered.  Jack went to pull the covers back over, but hesitated as his eyed roved the lines of her body where the shift clung to her.  His hand hovered, then ghosted down her body, fingers skimming Jenny's hip, causing her to moan softly in her sleep and turn over onto her back.  Jack gulped, then ran his thumb over a nipple, watching as it grew through the thin material of the shift.  He wrestled with the urge to take it in his mouth and trembled with longing for the woman sleeping beside him.  He reluctantly moved his hand away and got off the bunk, desire and frustration burned a pit in his belly as he dressed, then found some clothes out for Jenny to wear.  With a lingering look at her still fast asleep in his bunk, Jack made his way out of the cabin.

**…   …   …   …**


	6. I'll throw ya in th'brig for a third tim...

Disclaimers – who'd have 'em?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Thanks as always to Hilary and Lin for their hard work behind the scenes XXX

**…   …   …   …**

**Chapter six**: 'I'll throw ya in th'brig for a third time.'

Jenny blinked in the strong sunlight, then climbed off the bunk and pulled back the drapes that sectioned the bunk off from the rest of the cabin.  She looked around for Jack, and when she was satisfied he was not there, went to the side cabin which served as a washroom and toilet.  She pulled off her shift that she had slept in and quickly washed herself down, using the pitcher of warm water and a none too clean damp rag that she realised Jack had probably used for washing himself.  She looked at the clothes Jack had found out for her as her dress was all but ruined and impratical to wear on board the ship.  Jenny pulled on the slightly too big shirt and fastened the few buttons remaining on it before she realized it gaped very low and looked positively indecent.  She panicked, wondering frantically what she could do, then spied the slip that she had worn under her dress.  She took a knife on Jack's table and raggedly cut the bottom half of it off, before removing her shirt and putting the slip on.  She put the shirt back over the top of it, smiling with relief that she was now in no danger of exposing herself to all and sundry. 

Jenny looked hesitantly at the worn grey breeches before pulling them on, but had to admit that once the initial feeling of discomfort had passed, she enjoyed wearing them as they gave her freedom of movement that was impossible in a dress.  She was not too sure about showing off her calves as the breeches only came halfway down her legs.  Jenny then pulled on the too large boots that Jack had left for her and tried to walk in them, but winced in pain as they slopped up and down, the hard leather chaffing her delicate feet, which were more used to softer leather or fabric shoes.  She pulled them off again and looked at her now tatty, green velvet dress shoes before deciding they were too impractical.  Jenny had seen some of the crew going about barefoot so decided to chance that instead.  She cautiously left the cabin, unsure as to where to go until she spotted Mr. Gibbs hurrying along the corridor.

'Mr. Gibbs, what am I to do?'

'Well pet, I'd get meself along to th'mess and grab some food.  You need ter build yer strength up.'  Joshamee Gibbs led the way, much to Jenny's relief, and bade her to sit down while he fetched two bowls of oats.  She shifted uncomfortably under the watchful stares and leers of the crewmen who were in the mess and was grateful when Gibbs returned and sat next to her.

'T-thank you Mr. Gibbs,' Jenny ate a spoonful of oats and pulled a face at the taste, but carried on eating.  'Tell me, what am I to do on board?'  Jenny looked in confusion as the mess rang out with the laughter of the men.

'You're to work pet.  Cap'n Sparrow don't take passengers.'  Joshamee Gibbs smiled kindly at Jenny, feeling sorry for her.

'Work?  I get brought aboard against my will, thrown in the brig _twice_, catch a fever and he expects me to bloody well work?'

'Aye luv, I do.  Now I suggest ya do as Gibbs says and eat up then we'll go an' see if we can find ya something ter do,' Jack drawled lazily from the doorway.

'And if I refuse?'  Jenny glared at Jack, suddenly losing her appetite for the stale porridge.

'I'll throw ya in th'brig for a _third_ time.  Now hurry along darlin', we don't have all day.'  Jack winked at Jenny with a big grin on his face, clearly enjoying her anger.

Jenny pushed the bowl aside and stood, smiling her thanks to Mr. Gibbs, as she left the mess, scowling at  Jack who merely grinned back, making the anger bubbling under the surface well up and spill over.

'Just who do you think you are?  You kidnap me on a whim and expect me work and _sleep_ with you?

Jack stopped and turned suddenly, pressing Jenny against the side of the corridor with one hand while the other stroked her cheek with a tenderness that belied the anger flashing in his eyes.  'Aye, I kidnapped ya, an' aye, I expect yer to work fer ya keep, an' warm me bunk, but I will not force meself on ya, savvy?'

Jenny snorted with derision and turned her head away from Jack, wincing as he roughly pulled it back round, so she was facing him once more.  She gulped as Jack pressed his lips against hers, his fingers digging into her cheeks as he continued to hold her face while his free hand slipped down and cupped a breast.  She staggered as Jack abruptly released her and continued along the corridor, glancing back to see if she was following and continuing on his way when he saw that she was.  He bounded up the steps to the deck and spied a crewman he wanted to talk to so left Jenny to her own devices as he climbed the rigging.

Jenny leaned over the side of the ship, despair falling upon her like a heavy cloak.  She scanned the ocean to see if the naval ship was still in pursuit, then watched as her tears dropped down to the ocean as she realised it was not.  She became aware of someone standing beside her and wiped her face before turning to face them.

'Hello Miss, Pete Symmonds, or Mad Pete as I'm known.'  Jenny recognized the burly man as the one who had marched her out of the cabin on _The Galton_.

'J-Jenny Samuels, pleased to meet you.'  Jenny found her hands were shaking and clasped them together.

'You look like you could do with something to occupy yer mind and hands.  Can ye sew Jenny?' 

'Well, yes I can.  I helped mend the sails on _The Galton_ after..... Jenny faltered, unsure what to say.

'Ah, good, good, it's sails that need mending.'  Mad Pete led Jenny across the deck, where a group of men where sitting crossed legged, repairing a sail.

'I-I don't suppose you have any leather gloves I can wear, have you?  I found it easier wearing them last time.'  Jenny found a position as far from the fierce looking men as was possible and sat down self-consciously.  Mad Pete came back presently with some ladies gloves from the hold, stolen from a Dutch frigate the week before, which Jenny gratefully accepted and she joined the sailors repairing the sails which occupied her for the rest of the day.  She cast hesitant glances toward the men from time to time, growing more and more uneasy at the way they were looking at her then whispering to each other, laughing raucously.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny looked out at the darkening horizon, not realizing how late it had become.  She stood stiffly and made to join the men on their way to the galley until Jack's hand on her arm stopped her.

'Yer dinin' with me tonight luv,' Jack slurred as he slipped his arm around Jenny's waist and led her towards his cabin, but he stopped short of the steps and looked out over the sea.  'Look at that Jen, did ya ever see anything so beautiful?'

Jenny looked up and gasped at the livid oranges, deep pinks and duck egg blues of the brilliant sunset.  She broke away from Jack's grasp and stood at the side of the ship, taking in the light that seemed to surround her.  Jack joined her, smiling as he leaned on the rail.  'I've never seen a sunset like this before Jack, it's incredible,' Jenny looked at him, her eyes filled with wonder.  'I've seen some beautiful one's back in England and some in Port Royal, but this…'

'You'll see many more of them luv, I can guarantee that.'  Jack cursed himself as Jenny's demeanour changed and her face hardened with anger.  'C'mon, food'll be gettin' cold.'  Jack took her arm once more and led her to his cabin, where the table was nicely laid out.

'What's the occasion?'  Jenny's voice was brittle as she eyed him suspiciously.

'I just thought you'd need cheerin' up luv.'  Jack shrugged, then sat and pulled off his boots, sighing with pleasure as he did.  He took off his hat and untied the dirty red bandana that seemed to be permanently attached to his head, allowing his long hair to fall forward over his shoulders.  He then finally took off his battered jacket, got off the chair and took his effects to a chest of drawers in a corner of the cabin.

Jenny tried not to gape as the candle light cast a silhouette of Jack's body through his loose fitting shirt.  She glanced hurriedly out of the window as Jack looked up and caught her watching him, her face burning red at his smirk.

'Pete says yer good with a needle.'  Jack poured out two mugs of rum, handing one to Jenny, watching with a smile as she took little sips of it.  'You'll get used to the taste luv.'

She sat down, suddenly realizing how tired she was and flexed her aching back, leaning over the table to try and ease it.  Jack put his mug down and gathered Jenny's hair up and put it over her shoulder, out of the way, then gently rubbed her back, his long, flexible fingers working at the knots.  Jenny felt too tired to resist and gratefully accepted his ministrations, then she felt her eyes droop, too heavy to stay open. 

Jack savoured the warmth of Jenny's body through her shirt and fought against an urge to kiss the nape of her neck.  He closed his eyes as Jenny sat back up, moaning blissfully and all his desire shot to his groin.  Jack found his fingers working their way down the front of Jenny's shirt. 

Jenny tensed and shot off the chair, her face twisted with fury.  'How dare you.  How dare you take liberties, you monster!'  Jenny went to slap him but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist.

Jack looked embarressed at his actions and held up his hands placatingly.  'Sorry luv, I got a little carried away, savvy?  C'mon sit yerself down an' I promise to behave.'  He pushed Jenny back into the chair, where she stayed much to his surprise, before he realized that she was famished and probably too exhausted to argue after a long days work.  'Get stuck in luv, I don't stand on ceremony.'

Jenny glared at him, but piled some food onto her plate and started to eat, alleviating the hunger pangs that had been nagging at her for hours.  She sat in silence while she ate, trying to ignore Jack rabbiting on about all and sundry as he wolfed his food, washing it down with copious amounts of rum. 

'So Jenny, ya like me books then?'

Jenny's head shot up sharply at the unexpected question.  'Ah, um, yes.  You have a good selection.'

'I bet ye were surprised that I can read, eh?'  Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously as he watched a blush creep up Jenny's neck and face.

'W-well…, I…, yes I was,' Jenny admitted, wondering what else the pirate was going to surprise her with.  She turned her head as she heard music coming from the deck, then watched Jack as he fetched two small hand drums from a chest.

'C'mon luv, should be fun.'  Jack led the way out of his cabin and up the steps to the deck, where Jenny spied Davy Phillips playing on a flute, another man had a fiddle, while a third was plucking a harpiscord.   Jack sat on the deck with the drums between his legs and started drumming out a beat in time to the music with his hands and fingers, winking at Jenny as she stared at him in astonishment.  She leaned against the ships' side listening to the medley of folk songs and sea shanties, tapping her foot in spite of herself and marvelling at the beautiful voices of some of the roughest looking men on board.  After a couple of hours, the men started to drift away, eager for their hammocks and Jenny shifted uncomfortably, wondering where she was to go.

'Enjoy yerself Jen?'  Jack stowed the drums under one arm and wrapped the other around Jenny's waist, leading her back to his cabin.

'Er, y-yes, it was very pleasant,' she stuttered, her mouth going very dry.

Jack put the drums away and turned to Jenny, 'C'mon then luv, dunno 'bout you, but I'm ready fer bed.'  He pulled his shirt off, chuckling quietly to himself at the look of horror on Jenny's face.

'I-I-I'll sleep in the chair,' Jenny stuttered, turning away from Jack and ridding herself of the shirt and breeches, leaving her in just the cut-off slip and her knickers.

'Up ter you luv, but it ain't comfortable.  Ah, but you already know that.'  Jack climbed into the bunk and patted the mattress besides him.  'C'mon, ya have me word I will not touch ya.'

'What's your word worth, Jack Sparrow?  You're a thief and a villain, your word is worthless,' Jenny spat, sitting heavily in the chair and scowling at the pirate, but her stomach churned as Jack's face hardened.  He got off the bunk and moved towards her, standing bent down so that his face was a breath away from hers.

'Aye, I'm a thief an' a villain, an' far more besides, but I've _never_ forced meself on a woman, _and _I'm a man o'me word, savvy?' he growled menacingly.

Jenny flinched in the face of Jack's anger and realised, too late, that he had kept his breeches on.  'Y-yes Jack,' she whispered, feeling more nervous than she had ever done.

'Good, now get into th'bunk, I will not tell ya again.'  Jack straightened up and stood before Jenny, hands on his hips, his face still a hard mask.

Jenny stood shakily and pushed past Jack, who followed her back to the bunk, climbing in besides her.  'Goodnight Jack.'

Jack frowned at the hitch in her voice and cursed himself for being too heavy handed, then wracked his brain for something to say to lighten the situation, but found nothing.  'Night luv,' he whispered gently.

**…**


	7. ‘All’s fair in love and fighting’

Damned to the depts whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers – bah!

Right, this is where the story deviates.  I am posting a toned down version of it on here and a more graphic version on affnet.  There is a suggestion of rape in this chapter, so if you have any sort of problem reading scenes like that, don't read it.

Thank you for your reviews, they really help in getting me going when I don't feel like typing.  Thanks to Hilary (Lin's been busy this week) for editing and kicking me up the backside every now and then!

**…**

**Chapter seven**:  'All's fair in love and fighting.'

Jenny spent the next few days literally learning the ropes as Gibbs instructed her which rope did what job, having little say whether she wanted to learn them or not.  But the truth was, she was glad of something to occupy her mind and hands, knowing she would probably do something rash if she grew bored.  She was also grateful that she did not have time to brood about the coming nights, and Jack's bunk.  Jenny eased her aching back, wondering if she would ever get used to the extremely hard work on board, then fetched a sword from the armoury when she saw Jack waiting for her.  As soon as she had recovered enough strength from her fever, he had decided to teach her the finer points of swordplay.

Jenny parried Jack's stroke, taking a step to the side, but then Mr. Cottons' macaw squawked and she looked up at the noise.

'Ow!'  Jenny dropped the sword, wincing in pain.  'Finer points of sword play?  Ha!'  Jenny muttered under her breath.  Jack was a tough master who frequently resorted to cheating in order to win their duels.  'All's fair in love and fighting darlin,' he'd say.  'The fastest way ter get yerself killed is to assume your opponent will stick to the rules.  They never, ever do, so yer have to play dirty, savvy?'  Jenny swore she recited the words in her sleep.  She picked up her sword, rubbing her hand where Jack had hit it, grumbling under her breath about giving him savvy.

'Ya lost concentration luv.  Focus only on me, that way you can anticipate me next move.'  Jack lunged at Jenny, making her bring her sword up quickly to parry his sword away from her.  She retreated two steps then leapt forward, flattening her sword against Jacks body with the tip at his throat, whilst grabbing his balls with her free hand. 

'Dirty enough for you?'  Jenny's green eyes flashed in triumph as she grinned at his pain.  Jack yielded the duel to her and put his coat and hat back on, watching Jenny as she walked across the deck to go and put her sword away in the armoury, feeling a wave of desire shoot through him.  He sighed.  '_Bloody 'ell Jac_k,' he thought, '_Yer goin' ter have a hard time keepin' yer promise not ter touch her_.'  He turned his attention to the state of the deck, barking orders for it to be cleaned to his satisfaction, anything to stop the indecent thoughts going through his head.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny looked surreptitiously around the cabin, breathing a sigh of relief when she realised Jack was not there.  She then carried the pail of cold sea water to the side cabin and stripped herself, eager to clean the grime and sweat from a hard days work off her body.  She wondered whether she should ask Jack if he would put a drape across the opening to give more privacy from the main cabin but decided she wanted to speak with Jack as little as she could.

**…**

Jack felt about in his pockets and swore when he remembered he had left his spyglass in his cabin.  He made his way down the hatch and opened the door quietly, for it was in Jack's nature to be quiet, as you never knew what was the other side of the door.  As it turned out, this surprise was one of the more pleasant ones Jack had. 

He frowned as he heard a voice humming a tune and crept across the cabin, not daring to breathe.  '_Sweet Mary_,' Jack thought as he caught sight of a naked Jenny washing herself, oblivious to everything.  He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud as he stood and watched Jenny's hands as they worked at cleaning her body.  He moved back quickly as Jenny bent down to wash her legs and feet, and decided it was time to go before he was either discovered or he lost all control and leapt on the woman in his side cabin.

Jenny pulled on her clothes once more, wrinkling her nose at the smell and wishing she had clean ones to wear.  She turned suddenly as the cabin door opened and John Williams, the cook, appeared.  'Oh.  Hello.'

'Hello, sweetheart, just bringin' yours and th'captains' grub.'  The cook placed a tray he had been carrying on the table and emptied it of its contents, laying the table as if it were for a Duke, not a pirate captain on the high seas.

'It looks delicious.'  It was not a polite lie either.  Jenny had been amazed at how edible the food had been since she had come aboard.  The porridge in the morning she did not enjoy, but then she had never liked it much anyway, but otherwise she had been pleasantly surprised.

'Thank you lass.  It helps that we get food that was intended fer the hob nobs, rather than th'likes of us.  Makes it easier ter prepare good food, an' that's somethin' th'captain insists on.  Good food equals a happy crew.'

'Aye that's right John,' came Jack's drawl from outside the cabin.  'There's three things that are important to a man, booze, sex and food, not necessarily in that order.'  Jack walked into the cabin, looking deep into Jenny's eyes, making her uncomfortable without her knowing why.

'What about treasure?'  Jenny retorted, looking away from his intent gaze.

'Ah, that's important ter pirates luv, so if yer a pirate, ya got _four_ things that are important.'  Jack dismissed the cook and pulled a chair out for Jenny, a teasing smile playing on his lips which added to her disquiet.  'Get stuck in Jenny, ya know th'drill,' Jack murmured, his voice dropping an octave or two, making it sound like rich velvet.  He trailed his fingers across her shoulder as he made his way around the table and sat opposite her, still watching her attentively.

Jenny took a long drink of the ale to try and moisten her parched mouth, then reached out for some bread, catching her breath as Jack reached for the same piece and clasped her hand in his.  'I-I'm sorry, you have it.'  She snatched her hand away and busied herself by filling her plate with slices of beef, some potatoes and other vegetables

'I'll have ter fetch th'bath tub from th'hold.  You'll be needing a wash soon I imagine.'  Try as he might, Jack could not keep a smirk from his face and he stuffed a hunk of bread in his mouth, chewing it to disguise his amusement.

Jenny looked across the table at Jack with growing horror, wondering if he had seen her washing earlier.  '_Don't be silly_,' she chided herself, '_I'd have heard him if he had_.'  But she could not help but feel even worse as the doubt nagged at her.  She took another gulp of the ale and smiled weakly as Jack leaned over and re-filled her mug.

Jack smiled conspiratorially to himself as Jenny's eyes began to glaze over the more alcohol she had, then leapt to his feet as she stood and swayed unsteadily.  'Easy does it darlin,' Jack laughed, guiding her to a window seat at the stern of the cabin.  He went and rummaged through a drawer in a tallboy, before producing a tin and Jenny watched as he got some leaf out of the tin and put it into a long pipe.  He lit it, inhaling deeply and soon the air was filled with a sickly sweet, pungent aroma making her eyes sting.

'Want ter try some luv?'  Jack held the pipe to her lips and watched with amusement as she drew in a mouthful, then gasped and coughed as it hit her lungs.

'What on earth is that?'  Jenny wheezed when she had got enough breath back to speak.

'Hemp luv, just th'thing ter help ya relax.'  Jack drew another deep breath, a rapturous smile on his face, then he blew smoke rings into the room, grinning at himself.  'Tis ironic really when ya consider that th'plant this comes from is also used to make th'hangman's rope.' 

Jack leaned so close to Jenny that she thought he was going to kiss her, but he gently blew smoke at her, so that she had no choice but to inhale it.

Her head swam as the smoke started to make her feel more woozy than she did before and she tried to focus her eyes on Jack, gasping in alarm when she saw there were two of him, and both were swaying wildly.  She shook her head, clearing it of the image, then re-focused her eyes and opened the window, leaning out to get some fresh air.  She tensed as Jack leaned against her body and nuzzled her neck, the hard bristles from his moustache scratching her skin, his hands cupping her firm breasts.

'What are you doing?'  Jenny shouted, pushing back against him, which made him moan and shudder with desire as her bottom connected with his growing erection.  She pushed again and broke free of him and made for the door, cursing under her breath as he somehow beat her to it.

'Now luv, where d'ya think you're going?'  Jack's voice was soft, deep, his eyes like pools you could drown in.

'Away from you, you scoundrel.'  Jenny's heart was pounding so hard she felt sure Jack could see it through her shirt.

'Jack laughed, 'Scoundrel?  Well that's one o'the more polite things I been called luv.'  He moved closer again and paused, a hairs breadth away from Jenny's lips.  She could taste the hemp and the rum on his hot breath and tried to turn her head away, but found his hands either side of her face. Leaning on the door behind her, he held her head in place while he brushed his lips against hers, his eyes looking deep into hers.  A small part of her wondered at how soft Jack's lips were, in contrast to almost everything else about him, then she gasped as he pressed harder and his tongue flicked against them seeking an   entrance which Jenny would not give.

'I will not sleep with you Jack Sparrow, now get off me.'  Jenny summoned up all her strength and pushed him away, then frantically turned the doorknob, crying out in frustration when she realized the door was locked.  She turned and glared at Jack as he held the key up just out of her reach, a smug smile on his face.  'So, you're going to force yourself on me then?'

Jack's face fell in mock sorrow, but his eyes danced with amusement.  'Nah luv, I told ya, I'm not goin' ter make ya sleep wi'me.  I'll give ye a choice.  Ya can sleep here or in th'brig.'

'_THE BRIG_?  What sort of choice is that, you bastard?'

Jack laughed again, 'Ah, we _do_ know naughtier words then?   Well Jenny, ya can sleep here, with me, or ya can do back down the brig.  But the thing is I don't want them good clothes spoiled, so ya'd have to take them off before ya go down to the brig.'

'What?  You'd send me down there naked?  You're despicable.'  Jenny shrank further against the door in an attempt to get away from him, but it was useless. 

'Nah, not naked luv, you'd still have yer under garments on.  But you'd have to go the long way round, through the crew's quarters.  Tis an old custom, anyone who goes down the brig for a third time has to be paraded around the ship.'  Jack reached out to Jenny and started unbuttoning her shirt, batting away her restraining hand as he slipped the shirt off her shoulders, stroking her arms with the back of his fingers.

'There must be somewhere else I can sleep?'  Jenny tried to push Jack away, shuddering when his lips pressed against her neck, his tongue lapping at her skin like a cat at milk.

'Aye luv, there's the crew's quarters,' he chuckled, untying the laces on her breeches, slipping his hands inside and sliding them down.

'NO!'  Jenny struggled away, pulling her breeches back up.

'Dunno what yer doin' that for luv, they've got ter come off anyway before ye go to the brig.'  Jack's eyes glinted dangerously.

'Why do you want me?  You can have whores aplenty at the next port.'  The desperation sounded in Jenny's voice.

'Yes I can Jen, but I want a _real_ woman.  I've almost forgotten what it's like to make luv to a real woman.'  Jack tangled his fingers in Jenny's hair and pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily, lips and tongue exploring her mouth, his free hand sliding down the back of her breeches, moaning as he felt her taut buttocks.  He continued exploring her body as he removed each item of clothing, then led Jenny to his bunk, his eyes raking her naked body as he lay on top of her and took her for his own, either not hearing or ignoring the cry of pain as he entered her.  He started to get angry at her prostrate figure beneath him and withdrew from her and thinking he had finished, Jenny relaxed slightly.

'C'mon Jenny, it's like fucking a plank of wood luv,' Jack frowned in frustration.

'You forget that I'm doing this against my will.'  

'I gave you a choice, you chose this remember?'  Jenny tensed as she felt Jack press against her again and then yelped as he drove into her roughly and pounded her urgently,  until his back arched and his face was twisted in a look of agony and ecstasy as Jenny felt hot liquid pour into her.

Jack withdrew and collapsed on top of her, breathing raggedly.  He eventually rolled off and went to pull Jenny to lie on top of him, but she pushed his hands away and got off the bunk, shivering as she dressed herself quickly.  She went and huddled in the chair, shaking and crying softly.

Jack lay there staring at her for quite some time, cursing to himself.  He knew he had handled it wrong and in retrospect, realised that it perhaps wasn't a good idea to smoke some hemp as it had made him lose control and he now had an uphill battle to win Jenny over, but he had needed her with a desperation that surprised, even alarmed him.  With a last, longing look at Jenny, Jack turned over and gave in to his heavy eyelids.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny sat in the chair watching as the dawn started to break, rubbing her eyes.  She had barely had any sleep and felt dog tired.  She stood gingerly, stretching to ease her stiff muscles, then crept over to the door, glaring in frustration at it when it did not open, as she had forgotten Jack had locked it the previous evening.  She wandered over to the windows and opened one, leaning out and taking deep gulps of the bracing sea air.  She looked down at the squally sea and gasped at the thought that suddenly came to her.  '_Should I jump in_?'  She looked back at the sleeping figure of Jack on the bunk, then back to the sea, swirling around the hull of the ship.  '_Would I be better off dead, than have to endure life on here_?'  The sea seemed hypnotic and Jenny felt herself being pulled forwards, out of the open window.  She was broken from her trance-like state by an arm pulling her roughly away from the window.

'Tis not a nice death luv.' 

Jenny's breath came in ragged gulps as she pulled away from Jack's naked embrace.  'I was not going to……'  She looked frantically at the open window, trying to work out what had come over her.

'Nah, people never want to, but the sea calls to 'em luv, lures them in, an' before they know it, they're lost.'  Jack pulled Jenny back to him, cradling her in his arms until she felt the hardness rising in him and broke away once more.

'I'm quite all right now thank you.  I'd like to go on deck now please.'  Jenny asked in a voice calmer than the turmoil going on inside her, then walked over to the door and looked at it pointedly.

'It'll be breakfast soon.  Have it here, then we'll find ya something to do, savvy?'

Right on cue there came a knock at the door.  Jack pulled on his breeches and retrieved the key from his coat pocket, unlocking the door and allowing a crewman entrance with a tray containing two bowls and two mugs.  He placed it on the table, then left, smiling sardonically at Jenny.

Jenny bit back tears as she realized the whole crew probably knew what happened the previous night, and she was dreading facing them, wondering if they would try to force themselves on her as their captain had done.  She swallowed a spoonful of oats, conceding that they at least tasted better than yesterday morning, then took a drink from the mug, expecting water and getting watered down ale instead.

'Ale?  This hour?' 

Jack laughed, through a mouthful of porridge, 'Aye luv, sometimes the ale's fresher than th'water.  Get it down, it will not kill ya.'  He finished off his food, then went to the chest, containing his clothes and effects.  'Here luv, will ya put this on me?'  Jack handed Jenny his bandana.

'I'm not sure how.'

'Just put it around me head, then tie it at th'back, I'll soon tell ya if it's right or not.'  Jack sat in his chair, so Jenny could reach.

Jenny took the salt encrusted red bandana and wound it around Jack's head, tying it securely.  She noted how clean Jack's hair was which surprised her.  'Where are we going?'

'That's great luv, ta.  We're goin' ter San Juan, I'd normally go ter Tortuga, but we had a little…. trouble before th'storm hit.'  Jack finished dressing, placed his hat on his head and led the way to the deck, whistling to himself as he went.

**…**


	8. Ya might learn somethin'

If you want the full set of disclaimers, go to chapter one, otherwise, you know the drill by now!

Thanks for reading and reviewing.  I just hope affnet stays online this week :-o

Thanks to Hilary and Linnie for editing and hope you feel better today Hils {{hugs}}

**…**

**Chapter eight: **'Ya might learn something.'

Jenny soon fell into the ships routine, working hard all day and dreading the nights when Jack would take her.  She would avoid his gaze as he walked past but glare daggers at his retreating figure.  More often than not she would find herself silently wondering if there was any way she would be able to get off the ship.  She stared in amazement and more than a little anger at Jack as he started to sing The Spanish Lady, wincing as the words struck home.

_Will you hear a Spanish Lady,_

_How an English man she woo'd._

_Tho' he held her as his captive,_

_Ever gentle was his mood…_

Jack grinned as Jenny stomped past him and went below, but the smile faded as soon as she was out of sight.  He did everything he could to show that he did not care that she still was not compliant, but he could not keep his hands off her.  He scarcely remembered the last time he had wanted anyone so badly and it was because of this that he put up with her lying there not responding to his touch.  But it hurt… it hurt a lot more than Jack was prepared to admit and he promised himself a good time in San Juan where at least the whores would appreciate him.

**…   …   …   …**

Sitting on deck some time later and enjoying the not-too-hot sun on her face, Jenny was lost in her thoughts.  When a shadow fell across her, she opened her eyes only to look up and find Jack's face, complete with its ever-present grin.  'C'mon luv, time fer the riggin.' 

Jenny groaned; she really dreaded the climb up there.  It was not so much the going up, as the coming down.  She was terrified she would miss her footing and plunge into the sea. 

'We're going up to the crows nest, off ya go.'

Jenny tensed; she had only been up about ten feet before, and even then it was with a crew member, not Jack.  She looked up but then felt hands bringing her head back down.  'Don't look up luv, just look at where ya are, savvy?'  Nodding, she began to climb the rigging that went to the centre of the nest, feeling the ropes sway slightly as Jack followed her. 

Higher and higher she went, hearing his voice encouraging her until suddenly she found herself at the basket of the nest.  'Hang on there Jen, I'll go ahead of ya.'  He went past her then helped her into the nest.  She clung to the rail for a while, not daring to look or even move in spite of Jack trying to cajole her.  When she eventually opened her eyes, she gasped at the incredible view.  She could see the island of Porto Rico in the distance and everywhere else there was only the deep blue of the ocean. 

'This is beautiful,' she murmured looking at Jack who was grinning at her.  He pointed out some dolphins swimming ahead of the ship and handed her his spyglass so she could get a better look.  She peered through it and stepped back in surprise at the wonderful sight.  She stepped back into his body and froze for a moment wondering whether or not to move.  Jack made that decision for her when he put his hands on her hips to hold her in place. She frowned when she felt his hands there, his thumbs caressing her hips and sides as he held her.  Jenny debated whether to do anything but decided to leave it be.  She was enjoying the glorious view and sense of freedom in the nest too much to argue.

'C'mon luv, time to go back.'  Jack knew she dreaded this so he climbed out first and guided her onto the ropes.  He placed his body over hers, pressing into her and grinning behind her back.  Then covering her hands with his own, he led her down steps at a time.  Jenny's stomach was churning from the twin dreads of climbing down and his body flush against hers, but to her relief they reached the deck quicker than she expected.  She looked back up at the crows nest and blanched, she hadn't realized at the time how high up they had been.

'Ya did well there Jen, good girl,' Jack winked at her before he made his way to the helm, leaving her feeling slightly proud at the praise as she made her way in the opposite direction to the galley.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny walked wearily to the captain's cabin that night, exhausted from a hard day in the galley.  She entered without knocking, exclaiming in surprise when she saw a bath tub in the middle of the side cabin, steam rising from it.

'Ah, yer just in time ter scrub me back Jen.'  She blushed furiously and looked away as Jack's naked form appeared in view.  'Bloody hell woman, yer not _still_ shy are ya?' he laughed as he climbed into the tub and sighed as the hot water relaxed his stiff muscles. 

'C'mon luv, grab th'soap and get scrubbin.'  Jack leaned forward so that she could wash his back.  She picked up a tablet of soap and a strange sponge like thing that she had never seen before off the floor and lathered up.  She rubbed the sponge against his lean, tanned back and gawped at the tattoo of a buxom mermaid on his shoulder blade with a tail that trailed down to his waist.  He purred with pleasure as Jenny cleaned the grime and saltwater from his skin, then sat back so she could wash his front.  A smug grin appeared on his face as his erection bobbed up and down in the water, which caused her to blush even deeper.  He ducked under the water to wet his hair, then surfaced again, shaking his head like a dog and soaking Jenny who squealed then overbalanced, falling to the floor.

'Very dignified yer look luv,' Jack grinned, reaching over and pulling her back to her feet.  'Fetch that bottle on th'table luv, ya can do me hair now.' 

Jenny walked to the table and picked up the earthenware bottle and pulled the stopper from it and she wrinkled her nose at the pungent coconut smell that came from within.

She poured a generous handful out and rubbed it into his hair, suddenly realizing he had taken the beads and trinkets out then massaged it in.  While she washed his hair, she tried hard not to get her fingers tangled with the knotted hair Jack had, but even with her precautions, sometimes she would accidentally pull it and would apologise profusely.  Jack didn't mind the pulls at his hair and just sat back in the tub with a blissful smile on his face, thoroughly enjoying her ministrations.

After she finished and Jack rinsed his hair, he stood and climbed out of the tub, dripping water across the cabin as he made his way to the bunk and got a large clean rag to dry himself with, all the time watching Jenny trying not to watch him

She jumped at a rap on the door and watched as four crewmen came in with two large buckets of hot water each.  They put the buckets down, lifted the bath tub to empty the water of out an open window then fill it up again with the buckets of hot water before they left the cabin once more.  She looked in puzzlement at Jack then understood that she was to have a bath too and that he was probably going to return the favour.

She undressed quickly and climbed into the tub as she retrieved the soap and sponge herself with the hope that he would not wash her, but she was sadly mistaken and her heart sank as he made his way towards the tub, still naked.  'I-I'll be all right, you get yourself dressed,' she stammered, keeping her eyes locked on a picture on the wall dead ahead of her.

Jack plucked the sponge from her grasp and took the soap off her as she handed it to him resignedly.  He proceeded to lather up the sponge and slowly rubbed it in circles around Jenny's back, down her arms and across her front.  Naturally, he took his time over her breasts and enjoyed it as he teased her nipples into rigid buds with the sponge.  She closed her eyes and tried hard not to enjoy it but she could not help herself.  Her eyes shot back open when Jack started to wash between her legs, then down her thighs and calves and finally ending at her feet.  Not being one to resist temptation, Jack used the sponge to tickle her feet, then took her big toe in his mouth and sucked on it.

'No, stop it.'  She pulled her toe from his mouth and shoved her foot back in the water.

Jack merely grinned at her then pushed her head under the water, laughing as she emerged coughing and sputtering.  'Sorry luv, I ain't tryin' ter kill ya, really.'  He then took a handful of the soap from the bottle and gently kneaded it into her hair, playfully placing a blob of lather on the tip of her nose.  He took a pitcher and rinsed her hair off, watching the soap as it ran watery rivulets between and over Jenny's breasts.  Jack ran his hands down, following the line of lather until he cupped each breast in his hands and began massaging them round, his thumbs rubbing against her erect nipples.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably in the water, gulping as she felt Jack's lips press against her neck then felt them making their way up to her ear, pausing so his tongue could play around inside it.  He broke away and released his grip on her breasts then stood and pulled Jenny to her feet and out of the tub, pressing his body against hers and growling softly in her ear.  He led the way to the bunk, his eyes roving lustfully along her body as she lay down and he ran his hands upwards along her legs then up her body as he lay on top of her, catching her wrists in one hand and raising them above her head.  Jenny mewled softly as Jack took her, then she forced her body to tense up as a voice in her head screamed at her not to enjoy it.

**…   …   …   …**

'Port ho!' 

Jack opened a bleary eye at the call and sighed, feeling dejected.  He had hoped for a breakthrough with Jenny the night before and thought he had it until they got to the bunk.

'Get dressed luv,' Jack gave Jenny a shove to wake her.  'C'mon, we're going ashore.'  Her eyes shot open and she looked at him in confusion.

'I'm coming with you?'  She queried as she quickly clambered off the bunk and fetched her clothes off the table where she had put them the night before.

'Aye luv.  I don't trust yer enough to leave ya on board alone, and it ain't fair ter ask any of the men to give up their last shore leave fer a while t'watch ye.  So yes, yer comin' with me.'

Jenny followed Jack to the deck clambered over the side of the ship and down the rope into a boat, glad to have the chance to be able to put her feet on dry land again.  It was not long before they reached the quayside and she gratefully accepted Jack's hand as he helped her ashore.  She wobbled, not used to the ground beneath her feet being stable and went up the road hanging onto his arm, both of them swaying to and fro while they tried to find their land legs.  They wandered around a market, where Jack bought Jenny a pair of soft leather boots and a dark brown coat, some smaller shirts and one more pair of tight black breeches, not to mention the various herbs and potions for Mr. Cotton's medicine bag.  He had the items sent back over to the ship and then issued the men with orders to go and get drunk but also reminded them to meet up by the docks in the morning to get the supplies in.  He then led Jenny to a tavern set back off the main street.

'Jack Sparrow!  Well I never!  Come 'ere an' give yer Edith a kiss.'

He gave himself up to the voluptuous woman's embrace with a grin and told her to keep the rum coming, then went and found a quiet alcove where he could see the door to keep an eye on who came in and went out.  Jenny grew progressively bored as he proceeded to get drunk while he entertained a bevy of women who would sit on his lap while their hands constantly wandered around his body, laughing loudly at his stories.  She was just about to doze off when she felt herself being pulled to her feet.  'Wha…?  Where are we going?'

'Ter bed luv.'  He led the way upstairs where Edith was waiting by a door.  Jenny walked in, taking in the dingy decor and the dirty mattress on the bed.  She turned to say something to Jack only to see that he had closed the door on her and gasped when the key turned in the lock.

'What are you doing?!  Let me out!'  She was enraged and didn't care that she shouted loud enough for the whole tavern to hear.

'Sorry luv, but I'm going to have a little fun, with women who like men, savvy?  Y'can always come and watch if yer like....' Jack slurred through the closed door.  'Ya might learn something.'  She pounded on the door as she heard his laughter fade away as he went into the next room.

She sat huddled in a corner of the room, forced to listen to the moans and laughter through the thin walls.  As far as she could gather there was more than one woman in with Jack.  She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep so that she wouldn't have to listen to the noise any longer.  She was greatly relieved when it finally went quiet in the other room, but was much too uncomfortable on the floor to get a decent rest.

**…   …   …   …**

Jack went cautiously into Jenny's room, just in case, and felt a large pang of guilt when he saw her huddled in the corner, and wished she would come round to him.  He had started to wonder if it would be best to leave her here with enough means for her to make her own way back to Port Royal but was surprised at the violent feeling he felt at the thought of it and so pushed it to the back of his mind. 

'Jenny…. Jen luv c'mon.'  He shook her gently, jumping away when one green eye opened and looked at him malevolently.  'C'mon, we got ter get supplies in, I want to be gone with th'high tide this afternoon.'  He tentatively held out a hand, but withdrew it a few times before he trusted that she was not going to do anything to hurt him, and he pulled her to her feet.  He led the way back downstairs, very un-nerved by her silence and filthy looks, but nonetheless gave Edith a slobbering kiss goodbye.  Finally leaving the tavern, Jack led the way to the docks, swaggering down the street with his arms flailing around him, drawing looks of alarm from those passing by.

A lot of the crew were already waiting, so they were sent off to get food and water provisions and Jack delegated latecomers to loading the boats and taking the stores back to the ship.  Jenny helped with the loading, glad of the exercise to ease her stiff muscles.  While she waited for a boat to come back from the ship, she sat at the quayside eating a hunk of bread and cheese watching the hustle and bustle of people alighting and boarding boats of various sizes.  She looked round and saw the crew of _The Pearl_ through the legs of the crowd, and realised she was out of Jack's sight.  Quick as a flash she got to her feet and blended in with the crowd, making her way towards the town, not daring to look back in case Jack was behind her.  Jenny dodged into an alley and ran up it for all she was worth then down another until, panting, she came to a stop, satisfied that she was well away from the docks.

Jenny looked around, feeling slightly panicked, realizing that passing men were leering at her and that she had nowhere to go, nor any money.  '_What on earth came over me_?' she wondered in alarm as she walked along the deserted side street, trying to decide what she should do now.  'Maybe I can work my passage to Port Royal?' '_Doing what_?'  'Well, I don't care but I certainly don't want to go back to him.'  '_Oh no_?'  The argument within her raged for a time and she did not notice that a gang of men had followed her until a hand grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall.

**…   …   …   …**

**Author's notes:**

Firstly, re the'rape' in the last chapter.  Some of you think it was rape, I personally don't.  Ok, she didn't want to sleep with Jack but he gave her a choice.  A Hobson's choice admittedly, but it was a choice nonetheless.  Plus the fact that he was stoned, she was drunk and a little stoned and Jack felt that he had done the wrong thing afterwards.  There, that's that off my chest! :D

The eagle eyed amongst you would have noticed the 'incorrect' spelling of Puerto Rico, but Porto Rico is how is was spelled in those days. 

**…**


	9. My fate was decided long before the dinn...

Usual disclaimers

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, although I would like some more reviewing (hint, hint).

Special thanks to my editors, Hilary and Linthilde XX

Some of you are wondering when Jenny is going to start liking Jack.  Why should she?  She is a respectable lady, working as governess to the children of a powerful man whom she is starting to become close to.  This pirate kidnaps her, throws her in the brig twice and forces her to sleep with him.  If I was in her shoes there would have been a couple of serious attempts on Jack's life by now… well, maybe not! ;)  she does however, begin to soften towards him from these two chapters onwards.

**…**

**Chapter nine**:  'My fate was decided long before the dinner party?'

'Well now, what do we 'ave here lads?'  Jenny looked in fright at her assailant, and turned her head away from his rancid breath. A dirty hand stroked her face and neck then slid inside her shirt, cupping a breast and squeezing.  Suddenly he started grasping, pulling and tearing at her clothes.  She struggled helplessly, trying to break free and screamed for help which earned her a slap across the face.  A hard, ugly mouth covered hers, its tongue probing inside.  She gagged and fought against her attacker for all she was worth but the man suddenly made a strange noise and slumped against her before sliding down to the ground, a surprised look on his face.  Jenny looked around wildly as the rest of the men scattered in all directions, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Davy, Pete and a few other members of _The Black Pearl _seeing off her attackers.  She watched in horrified fascination as blood dripped from Mad Pete's dagger and she looked down at the dead man at her feet feeling the nausea well up.  Before she had chance to do or say anything, Davy grabbed her arm and marched her down the street.

'You've done it now Jenny.  The Cap'n's angry… really, really angry.'  The men took her down an alley that led to the top of the main street then walked quickly down to the docks where Jack was waiting, his face a hard mask.  He glared at her then jumped into the boat, ignoring her completely.  Jenny climbed in and clung to the side of the boat as it rocked when the others boarded and as soon as all were accounted for, they cast off and rowed back to _The Black Pearl_.

She felt a strange sense of relief at the sight of the ship, considering her to be the most beautiful vessel she had ever seen, her darkness adding to the beauty not subtracting from it.  She stole a glance at Jack, dreading what he would say to her.  '_It is probably straight down to the brig for me for the rest of the voyage.  Oh why did I do that_?' She asked herself, making a mental note not to be so impulsive in future.  That is if she ever had a chance to be impulsive again.

Jack climbed the rope first, barking orders as soon as he boarded, and _The Pearl_ lurched as the anchors were raised, already on its way out of the port as the last man climbed aboard and the boats were hauled to the ship's side.  Jenny hovered, not sure what she should do or where she should go until Mr. Gibbs took her arm and propelled her towards the rigging, looking up as the sails were unfurled. 

'I'd stay up there a while if I were you pet.  Best not get in Jack's way.'

Jenny needed no further encouragement, her fear of Jack's anger overcoming her fear of heights and she shot up the netting to the crows nest where she kept watch until the change of shift at second dog watch.  It was only then that she made her way tentatively down to the main deck, slipping a couple of times as she lost her footing, unaware of deep brown eyes watching her carefully from below.  She breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit the deck then looked at Jack who turned away from her, staring pointedly out to sea.  Gathering all her courage, Jenny walked over to him at the helm, trying to stop herself from trembling.

'Jack, I am sorry.  I don't know what I was thinking.'  His eyes narrowed to slits as he regarded her for what seemed like an age before he pushed past her calling for Paul Rochester to take over the helm and he disappeared down the steps to his cabin, slamming the door shut.

Jenny winced at the sound of the door then took a deep breath and made her way to the mess.  She had barely eaten for two days and was ravenous.  The silence that fell over the mess when she entered was deafening, which added to her feeling of disquiet.  She got her food and sat on a bench alone, forcing the food down until Mr. Gibbs caught her eye and gave her a little smile, beckoning her to go and sit with him.  Jenny got her dish and mug and sat opposite the quartermaster, smiling gratefully at him.

'I-I'm sorry.'  Gibbs barely heard the whisper.  'I'm sorry.'  Jenny addressed the whole mess.  'I should never have run off.  I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you all.'  Her heart was hammering, she was sure they were as angry as the captain was.

'Ah that's alright sweetheart,' Davy smiled, 'It would not be a trip ashore without some incident or other.'  The mess broke into raucous laughter, breaking the tension in the room and making her feel a lot better.  She spent the rest of the evening there, listening in wonder and sometimes shock at the tales of adventure the men told.  As they wandered off one by one, she wondered where she would sleep that night, so she asked the quartemaster where there might be some blankets.  She followed him by torchlight down to the dark bowels of the ship until they came to the hold and helped him rummage through various chests until they found some.  Joshamee Gibbs kindly offered her his cabin but she declined, saying she would prefer to sleep on the deck.  She would not admit it, but Jenny did not feel altogether comfortable at being below on her own.

'Why _am_ I here Mr. Gibbs?'  The unexpected question brought him up short.  'Why does he keep me here?  I'm no use to him.  Or is it that he has a _plaything_ on every voyage he undertakes?'

Gibbs coughed, running a finger along the collar of his shirt.  'Well, I don't see that it's my place to say pet.'  He started to back away, not liking where the conversation was leading.

Jenny sighed, catching the older man's arm in order to prevent his escape.  'Does he have a tart on every voyage?'  Her voice was sharp and her grip on him tightened.

'No, no, o' course he doesn't.  Jack's usually content with whores whenever we dock.  He has never brought a woman on board before, well not since I've been wi'him anyways.'

'That brings me back to my original question then, why am I here?  Have you ever needed someone who can speak and read Spanish before?'

'N-no.  Look, as I say, it is not my place. The Cap'n's the one you want to ask.  I will say this though, your fate was decided long before that dinner party.'  With that, Gibbs pulled his arm away and disappeared to his cabin before Jenny could ask him anything else.

She stood frowning for a long time.  'My fate was decided long before the dinner party?  What the hell does that mean?'  With that thought, Jenny folded some blankets up and lay on them, watching the stars and mulling over what Gibbs had said.

**…**

**Author's notes:**

The change of shift at second dog watch would have been 6:00pm (1800)


	10. Time for yer lesson darlin’

More bloody disclaimers – pah!

Two chapters today ladies being as chapter nine was quite short (by this story's standards anyway).

Usual thanks as well ;)

**…**

**Chapter Ten**:  'Time for yer lesson darlin'

Dawn came too soon and Jenny rolled off the blankets, stowing them away in case she needed them again that night.  She went about her chores, chatting with the crew around her as she realised that she was finally starting to enjoy their company. 

'Jenny!  Can you give us a hand wi' this pet?'  She looked up at the call and went towards Mr. Gibbs only to find her way blocked by Jack holding her sword out to her, hilt first.

'She'll be along later Gibbs,' he drawled, his sneer showing a mouthful of gold.  'Time for yer lesson darlin.'  She visibly trembled at the menace in his voice.

Jenny took the hilt, on her guard in case he tried any tricks but for once he played fair but very hard, pushing her to her limit and beyond.  She had begged him to stop several times, but he would still come at her, forcing her to block his moves.  Finally through sheer exhaustion Jenny dropped her blade, leaving herself exposed.  Jack advanced slowly, the blade of his sword pressed against her neck, moving closer until he was pressing against her and he lowered his sword, dropping it onto the deck.  'You ever do anything like that again love and I will not come looking for you.  Savvy?'  His voice was low in her ear.  'SAVVY?'

She flinched at the shout, her body quivering with fatigue while her legs barely had enough strength to keep her standing.  'Savvy,' she whispered.  'I'm sorry Jack.'

'Aye, well yer nearly was sorry luv.  If Davy an' Pete hadn't found yer when they did.....'  He struggled against the temptation to take her in his arms and instead turned away and swaggered over to the helm.  'Brazil, here we come,' he called, watching as Jenny made her way slowly below deck.  He gripped the spokes of the wheel, feeling angry with her for being so stupid and stubborn and angry with himself for feeling so strongly for her.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny looked around in panic, not recognising where she was.  In her misery she had wandered along corridors and down stairs until she found herself quite lost.  She cried out as someone leapt at her from behind and pulled a sack over her head as they clasped their hand over her mouth.

'Now, no screaming from you missy, understand?' came a rough voice from behind her then she felt herself being forced to the floor.

Jenny struggled against the heavy body pinning her down, then gave a muffled scream as she felt her clothes being torn off and calloused hands pawing and probing her body.  Without warning, her head exploded with pain and her world went black as a fist cannoned into her jaw.

'I said no screaming you bitch.  I don't see why th'Captain should have all th'fun…' he chuckled.  Jenny felt his manhood pressing against her as she came round again and she whimpered, trying with all her strength to get from under her assailant but he was too strong and heavy.

'What the bloody hell is going on here?' 

She cried out with relief as the familiar voice of Joshamee Gibbs came from along the corridor, then shot out a hand and grabbed her attacker by the leg before her could make his escape from the scene.

'Gerroff me ya bitch.'  He kicked out at Jenny, catching her in the ribs in the process but it was too late and Gibbs was soon upon them, his face red with anger.

'Stan Wilson!  Get up ya filthy bastard.'  Gibbs hauled the man to his feet and punched him hard, sending him sprawling away from Jenny whom he lifted gently off the deck floor.  'Are you all right pet?'

'F-fine now you're here Mr. Gibbs.'  She pulled the sack off her head and tried to use it to cover her nakedness, gasping in surprise as she recognised one of the men who had come to her rescue in San Juan.

'Here pet, have this.'  The quartermaster took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, glaring at Wilson who was trying to sneak away.  'Don't you be going anywhere Wilson, the Cap'n will be wanting a word wi'you.'

'Thank you,' she whispered, grabbing her breeches off the deck floor and pulling them on hastily.

'C'mon pet, let's get you back t'Jack.  Wilson.'  Gibbs spat and indicated for the crewman to follow them as he led the way to the Captain's cabin, knocking but entering without being bid. 

'What th'hell….?'  Jack stopped short at the sight of Jenny wearing just her breeches and Gibbs' jacket, with a huge bruise appearing on her face.

'She was attacked by a crewman.'  Gibbs nodded back at Wilson who was hovering outside the cabin door, then he released his hold on Jenny who hurried over to the bunk and drew the drapes across, giving her much needed privacy.

'With me Wilson,' Jack growled, the anger evident in his voice as he led the way to the deck where a sudden silence fell upon the crew as soon as they noticed their captain's face.

Wilson smirked to himself.  He could take a flogging, he'd had them before.  '_I'll get you when I've recovered, ya bitch_,' he thought to himself.

'Wilson, face me you bastard,' Jack barked as he fought hard to keep control of his temper.  'You tried to force yourself on my woman.  What have you got to say for yourself?'  In his anger, Jack's voice became cultured and well spoken, making one or two men look at him agog.

Wilson tried to look humble but Jack saw the defiance in his eyes.  'I didn't know she was your woman Cap'n, I thought now you'd had her, she belonged ter all of us,' he simpered, arrogance giving him courage.

'You know my rules, I do not allow rape on this ship.  What you do ashore is your own business but you tried to rape _my_ woman on _my_ ship.'  Jack drew his pistol from his belt and cocked it and aimed at the head of Stan Wilson who blanched and paled at the sight.

'Cap'n…  _No_… I'm sorry, I didn't mean ter do it.  She threw herself at me then cried raped when Gibbs came...'  Wilson's words were ended by Jack firing the shot straight through his head and his body slumped to the ground.

'Get rid of him,' Jack spat, looking in distaste at the corpse.  'And let this be a lesson to anyone else with the same idea.  Jenny is mine and no-one, _but_ no-one is to lay a finger on her, savvy?'

The cries of 'Aye' rang around the deck and some of the crew leaped forward to take away the body of the fallen man and throw it over the side of the ship.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny waited until she heard the door close then stripped herself and dipped a rag into a pitcher of water and scrubbed her body as best she could, biting her lip to stop the tears.  She looked up in alarm as she heard a shot ring out but carried on with her task.  She was so engrossed in ridding herself of the dirty feeling that she did not hear Jack enter the cabin once more until she heard him calling her name softly.

'I-I'll be with you in a minute,' she stammered, looking around for something to wear, cursing under her breath when she remembered her clothes were in a trunk on the other side of the cabin.

Almost as if he had read her mind, his hand came through the drapes holding a fresh pair of breeches, a shirt and his coat.  'Here luv, here's some clothes for ya.' 

Jenny murmured her thanks and dressed quickly pulling Jack's coat around her then she stepped through the drapes hesitantly, avoiding his eyes.

'Y'all right Jen?'  Jack spoke softly, running his hand down her arm.  'I'm sorry luv, I broke m'word.'

'What?'  She looked up at him, a puzzled frown creasing her brow.

'I promised no-one would touch ya, an' I broke m'promise.'  He tentatively put his arm around her then pulled her to him, gently rocking her back and forth.

'It was not your fault Jack, you cannot watch me all the time.'  Jenny sighed against his shoulder, feeling strangely safe, knowing that in spite of everything he had done to her, Jack would not harm her.

'I broke m'promise to ya, that bastard broke m'promise.'  He felt the bilious anger welling up inside him once more.

'What is to become of Wilson?'  She felt Jack tense up and broke away, looking at him with concern.

'Ya need worry 'bout him, he won't hurt ya again luv.'

'Is he in the brig?  Jack...?'

'He will not hurt ya again Jenny, that's all that matters.'

'What have you done with him?  Jack will you please answer me?'  Her eyes bored into his making him shift uneasily, gasping as she recalled the shot.  'You've killed him, haven't you?  Oh God Jack, why?'  Her voice dropped to a tearful whisper.

'He attacked ya Jen, he broke me code of conduct.  They know th'rules an' they know what happens if they break 'em.'

'But… you killed a man in cold blood.'

'What d'ya think would have happened ter you if that sack had slipped, eh?  What would have happened if ya saw his face?  He would have killed you that's what, ter save himself from being identified by ya.  He'd have probably killed ya anyway after he had had his fun.'  Jack winced and kicked himself as he saw the look of horror in her eyes.  'No-one else'll touch ya now I've dealt wi'Wilson, they won't dare.'

'You should have put him in the brig.'

'All right luv, let me put it this way for ya.  If he'd attacked ya on land and got arrested, would ya have had a problem wi'him being hanged fer attackin' ya?  They hang men fer rape ya know.'

Jenny frowned, confusion wracking her mind.  'I-I don't know...'

'I'm Judge, jury and executioner on this ship.  I dealt wi'him the way he would've been dealt with on land, only my way is a little quicker an' more humane, savvy?'

She nodded, conceding that maybe he had a point.  'I'd like to go on deck now, if that's all right?'

Jack looked at her in surprise, 'Ya sure Jen?'

'Yes, if I do not go now I may never leave this cabin.  Do you mind if I stay close to you today though?'

'Of course ya can, ya know that.'  He tried to keep the jubilation from his voice and led the way from the cabin to the deck, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist the whole time, his eyes darting about, warning the crew off. 

'C'mon, ya can help me steer th'ship.  All right Paul, I'll take th'helm.'  Paul Rochester yielded the wheel to his captain, who placed Jenny's hands on the spokes and covered them with his own.  'Can ya feel th'pull of th'sea?'

'Is that what makes the wheel want to move its own way?'

'Aye luv, that's right, th'helm is connected to th'rudder by a chain which how ya steer it, savvy?  If ya turn th'helm port, the rudder goes th'starboard, but th'ship will go ter port.'

'How?'

'Cos as th'rudder moves over, th'sea has a smooth run through on th'port side.'

'I see, and the ship will always go the easiest way?'

'Yes luv well done, we'll make a sailor of ya yet.'  He moved a little closer to her but did not dare get too close in case he spooked her.  'Tell me what ya've learned about th'riggin.'

Jenny took a deep breath and looked upwards at the rigging and sails which were billowing in the wind and recounted all that she could remember Gibbs teaching her, not noticing Jack inching ever closer until she could feel him press against her back.   But to her surprise she drew comfort and strength from knowing she was safe in his arms.

**…   …   …   …**

Jack held Jenny that night, stroking away the tension in her body until she fell asleep.  Need and pain burned in the pit of his stomach as he lay awake, wishing that she felt the same for him as he felt for her and wondering whether he had done the right thing in bringing her aboard.  '_Well what else could ya do Jack?  Ya could not exactly knock on Norrington's door and woo her, could ya?_'  He sighed, then leaned over and kissed her lips.  'Night luv,' he whispered and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would soon come.

**…  **

Jenny woke the following morning feeling cramped.  She tried moving, but found she was wedged between the stern of the cabin and…?  She wasn't quite sure…  Jenny opened her eyes, quickly shutting them again when she realised the view was of Jack's genitals.  She heard him chuckle softly and looked up at him, sitting propped against the bed-head drinking from a bottle.

'S'alright luv, it won't bite.'  He laughed again, shaking his head slowly.

'It's not right, looking at, well, you know?'  She felt a hot blush creep over her face.

'Why is it not right, eh?  There's nothing wrong wi' looking at a man's body.  Nothing wrong wi' touching someone, makin' luv to them and enjoying it.'

'Yes it is wrong, it's sinful and immoral.'

'Look luv, if God hadn't wanted us to enjoy sex, he would not have made it so pleasurable now would he?'

'Jack!  That's blasphemy!'  Jenny's face grew hotter, while his body shook with laughter.

He stroked her hair, twisting a strand around his fingers.  'D'ya like me doin' that luv?'

'What?'

'Isn't this nice?'  His fingers dug deeper into her hair, gently kneading her scalp.

'Well... yes it is.'

'So it must be sinful, eh?'

'No.  Jack, that's different.'

'Why luv?' he whispered huskily.

'You're twisting things around.  A woman's duty is to do her husband's bidding, it doesn't mean she has to or needs to enjoy it.'

'An' what if th'husband wants his wife to do what I do?  What if th'wife _does_ enjoy it?  Is it sinful then?'  She was stumped for an answer so glared at Jack instead as he sneered down at her mockingly.

'Touch me luv.  Touch me, an' see if a lightening bolt shoots out the sky.'

'No… Jack...'   She slowly brought her eyes down to his groin, her curiosity starting to get the better of her.  She inched her hand tentatively towards him, watching in alarm as his prick started to jerk, so she stopped suddenly and went to withdraw her hand.   Jack, sensing her trepidation, grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her hand back towards him.  She hesitated for a fraction before touching his balls, stroking then cupping them in her hand, rolling them around gently.  She looked at Jack who was leaning against the bed-head, eyes closed and a sweet smile on his face. 

Her fingers moved to his prick, her eyes widening as he grew harder and longer.  He closed her hand around it and she gasped as she felt his erection grow within her grasp, then he slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, removing his hand from over hers after a time, while still urging her to carry on with her minstrations.

She followed his guidance, pumping harder when he said and squeezing gently every now and then, watching with fascination as a few pearly drops emerged from his tip.  Jack's fingers were wound tightly in her hair, his voice was ragged, begging her to squeeze him, so she shifted her position so that she could get a better grip on him and squeezed, gently at first, then harder and harder until his body jerked up and tensed and he uttered a long low moan, hot liquid spurting from his member, covering his groin and Jenny's hand. 

Once she felt his body relax and his prick become pliable, she let go of him, unsure what to do with her sticky hand.  He took her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth and sucked lazily on a couple of fingers before pushing her hand to her own mouth.  she hesitated then stuck her tongue out, tasting a small patch of the drying liquid.  Jack wriggled down so he was level with her and gently pushed one of her fingers into her mouth, his tongue joining it, swirling around her mouth, playing with her tongue and finger before pulling slowly away.

'Now tell me that's sinful.'  His eyes glistened as he smiled lazily at her.

'I-I don't know...' She tried to ignore the throbbing dampness she felt between her legs.

'T'is not luv, I promise yer.  I've done more sinful things than that in me time an' I ain't been struck down yet, have I?'  He wanted desperately to take Jenny there and then but was afraid of scaring her off, so instead he pulled her on top of him and they lay there a while, each lost to their own thoughts. 

'Tell me about yerself luv.  Why did yer come over t'the Caribbean?'

'After Eddie, my husband, died my father took me in but did not want me.  He has never liked me even when I was a child.  In fact, he doesn't like women much at all.'

'Mad fool!' Jack muttered, making her giggle.

'I came home from visiting friends one day to find he'd arranged for me to be governess to James Norrington's children and that I was to leave the following week.  I did not even have chance to say goodbye to my older two brothers.'  Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.  'He would not even book me on a passenger ship, just a merchant one as it was cheaper.  But then you already know that.'

Jack chuckled, 'Aye luv, I already know that.  Did yer enjoy yer time in Port Royal?'

'Yes I did.  James and I grew close and his children were lovely.  I was just starting to settle in.  You know, feel at home.'  She bit her lip, determined not to let the tears spill.

'An' I come along and turn yer life upside down.  Did yer luv Norrington?' he whispered, not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

'Yes, I did… do, love him.'  She smiled at the image of James in her mind.

Jack frowned, '_Damn, why did I ask that_?' he thought angrily to himself but could not help the next question.  'Does he luv you?'

'Yes, I believe he does.'  She fell silent for a while thinking about her friends back in Jamaica before bringing her thoughts to the present.  'Jack, can I ask you something?'  She untangled herself from his arms and propped herself on one elbow, looking down at him and marvelling at how dark and unfathomable his eyes were.

'Course ya can luv, what is it?'  He cupped his hand under a breast, gently stroking her nipple with his thumb.

She narrowed her eyes at him but did not remove his hand.  'I was talking to... someone, about why I was on board this ship.  He said that it was not his place to say but that my fate had been decided long before the dinner party.  What did he mean?'

'Ah!'  he chuckled, tweaking the nipple and drawing a sharp breath from Jenny.  'Well let's just say luv, that you were this close,' he held up a finger and thumb close together, 'From being whisked off _The Galton_.'

'Oh...!'  She was not sure what to say.  She looked at him grinning at her, confusion showing in her eyes.  'Did you know I was at the dinner party?'

'Nah luv, the servants said that Norrington was there with a companion, but I did not know the companion was you.'

'But you did not show any recognition when you looked at me.'

'That's because I was too busy working out how make the most of the opportune moment. So I thought of taking you hostage to ensure our safe passage and was going to bundle ya on the boat anyway but when Gibbs told me you could speak and read Spanish, well...'

'How did he know?'

'One o'the servants we tied up was spilling his guts like there were no tomorrow.  Told Gibbs about ya, hoping that we'd release him.  Ha!'

'But if I hadn't been at the party, our paths would not have crossed again.'

'Oh they would have luv, I'd have made damn sure about that.'  Jack pulled her back down to him, kissing her hungrily, shivering with excitement when she hesitantly returned the kiss.

'So what about you, Jack Sparrow?'  Jenny asked as they broke away, nestling her head on his shoulder.  'How did you become a pirate?'

'I was falsely accused of stealing some food from a farmhouse and was going to get a public flogging.  Well there was no way I was going to be punished for something I didn't do.  So I escaped an' made me way t'the Thames, stowing away on a ship.  I copped a worse whipping by the captain when I got discovered than I would have done if I'd stayed at home.  I was a good worker though and soon learned all there was to know about sailing.  But the Cap'n always hated me fer being a stowaway and would only give me menial jobs, so after a few months I left the ship and joined a pirate crew.'

'How old were you?  And how did you come by _The Black Pearl_?'

'I was fourteen when I joined the crew of _The Nymph_.'  Jack had a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered back to his youth.  'One of the men took me under his wing an' looked after me, made sure I was alright.  Bloody good swordsman he was, just like his son.  So when yer learn a new move off me, it's really Bill that's teaching yer, 'cos I learned everything off William Turner.'

'William Turner?  I know someone of that name in Port Royal.'  Jenny was surprised at the coincidence that she and Jack both knew men with the same name.

'Aye luv, I knew ya knew Will and Elizabeth.'  Her head shot up and she looked at him in amazement.  'Will is Bill's son, spitting image of 'im too he is.'

'So you know the Turners?  How?'

'Hang on luv, which story d'ya want first?  If ya let me get on with me original story, it'll eventually lead to Will and Elizabeth, savvy?'

'All right, I'm sorry.  How did you know I knew the Turners?'

Jack sighed good naturedly and grinned.  'Y'remember that day when ya picked the knife up from Will, the one fer Button?  Well I was sittin' up in the loft, listenin' in as it were.'

'Oh.  I see.'  Jenny fell silent, unsure as to what to make of this revelation.

'Anyways, I stayed aboard _The Nymph_ fer a few years, me an' Bill getting into all sorts of scrapes... just like with his son really, but I hated serving under someone else's command.  I wanted me own ship.  Now there were a few of us on board that disliked the Cap'n, so one night when we were docked in Gibraltar, a group of us commandeered a ship, _The Pearl_, an' sailed off fer the dark continent then to th'Caribbean.' 

'Was she _The Black Pearl_ then?'

'Nah, I wanted ter make her _my _ship.  I had her painted black, with black sails so everyone would know which ship she was an' who her Captain was.  Then I re-named her _The Black Pearl_, I'm not th'supersitious type, unlike Gibbs, so had no qulams about re-naming her.  We went ter England on business one time an' Bill met a bonny lass, settling down wi' her fer a few years.  They had a lad, William.  But the call of the sea was too great, an' when I paid them a visit he came wi' me, promising his lass he'd go back but he never had chance to…'

'Oh, that's terrible.  Why not?'  Jenny listened with rapt attention.

'Cos I'd picked up some new crewmen in Bill's absence and made a man called Barbossa me first mate.  Now there'd been rumours of this cursed treasure but as I say I'm not superstious, so I decided to after it.  Barbossa came to me one night, saying that everyone should get an equal share of everything and that included the location of this treasure.  So me like a bloody fool, gives it to 'im and finds meself in the middle of a mutiny.  They stranded me on a deserted island and sailed off wi' me ship to plunder _my_ treasure.  Bill objected to the way I'd been treated an' said he was leavin' th'ship at th'next port so they strapped him to a cannon and tossed 'im overboard.'  Jack's voice was heavy with sadness.  He still missed his friend, even after all these years.

'Oh Jack, I'm so sorry,' Jenny gently pressed her fingers into his chest.  'You were very young when you took over the ship…'  She tried to decide how old he was for he did not look any age.

'Aye luv, I was around twenty.  One o'the youngest captains on the sea, pirate or otherwise,' the pride was evident in his voice.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  'Captain, a ship's been sighted.'

Jack sighed, cursing under his breath.  'Sorry luv,' he shrugged apologetically at her before hauling himself off the bunk and pulling on his clothes.  He smiled at Jenny who had been watching him dress then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, smiling in the kiss as she returned it.

Jenny lay there for a few brief minutes before getting up and dressing herself then making her way to the deck where the crew were scurrying around with a sense of urgency and excitement.

Jack beckoned her over, handing his spyglass to her.  'Tis Spanish luv, there should be some good plunder on there.'  He felt her stiffen and a frown creased her face.  'Sorry Jen, but that's what we do.  We try not to hurt anyone, but if they want to put up a fight, we give 'em one, savvy?'

Her eyes grew wide as the other ship suddenly loomed large in her sight.  She took the spyglass away from her eye, looking with normal vision at the ship, which was still a fair distance away then handed the glass back to him.  'I know it's what you do Jack, but it's not a nice feeling when it's done to you.  Believe me, I've had first hand experience of it.'  Jack grinned and shrugged, trying to look innocent and failing miserably as he bade Jenny to the armoury and set about steering a course to the Spanish ship and _The Black Pearl_ raced through the water towards her prey.


	11. ‘Jen, you’re a bloody genius luv’

_Please_ can I have him? Sob

Thank you to all the regular reviewers, your comments really help when I come to edit the chapters (along with Hilary and Linnie).  It's especially flattering when you say that I write Jack's character well, it's also an enormous relief!  For those who want to know when Jenny will finally thaw out, tune in to the next chapter…! ;)

Misty, yes I do research everything which can be a helluva bugbear at times!

**…**

**Chapter Eleven**: 'Jen, you're a bloody genius luv.'

_The Black Pearl_ fired a warning shot off the bow of the Spanish galleon which didn't hesitate long before drawing up their flag of surrender.  As the ships neared, the pirate crew lined along the port side, weapons at the ready in case the Spaniards tried anything.  Jack pulled Jenny back away from the noise.  'Yer to stay here luv, defend the ship in case any of them bastards make it over here, savvy?'  He handed her the small sword that she used when sparring with him.  She nodded mutely then watched as the grappling hooks flew over to _The Santa Maria_, followed closely by Jack flying through the air, leading his men, then strutting about the Spanish ship like he owned it.  He spoke in Spanish to the captain then ordered his men to get what plunder they could. 

Part of Jenny marvelled at how disciplined the pirate crew were, each man knew his job and stuck to it.  Some guarded the Spaniards while the others looted the ship, bringing their plunder onto the deck and either slinging it over to _The Black Pearl_ if it was not breakable or stashing it in sacks and sending them over on ropes, which the remaining crew on board _The Pearl_ caught.  She decided that she would help by piling the sacks onto the other side of the ship so they were out of the way of the crew, and ready for sorting later.  Whilst she was standing by one of the gang planks  waiting for the next lot of booty to come over, her ears pricked up the sound of couple of the Spanish crew talking rapidly about some of their colleagues that were hiding in the hold, waiting to attack their adversaries.  Jenny ran across the board, albeit carefully, and sought out the quartermaster, Jack having gone to the captain's cabin with the Spaniard a while ago. 

'Mr. Gibbs!'  Jenny pulled the older man to her and whispered in his ear about what she had heard.

'Ah, is that so?  Right lass, you go an' tell the Cap'n, I'll send this lot down to th'hold.  Off ya go.'

She made her way across the deck to the captain's quarters and opened the cabin door slowly.  'Jack, there are some men hiding in the hold.  I've told Mr. Gibbs and he's seeing to it.'

He looked sideways at his counterpart and wagged his finger at him.  'Tut, tut mate, that's playin' dirty.  Come in luv, we're just holdin'... negotiations,' he beckoned to her and she entered the cabin with some trepidation. 

While Jack and the Spanish captain were talking, Jenny took a good look around the cabin, noting that it was quite basic with no luxurious furnishings as was the case in Jack's cabin.  Her eyes glanced at some maps of South America that had been spread out, so she bent over and studied the uppermost one, her eyes widening in disbelief.  She snatched it up then folded it and tucked it in her breeches as she turned to say something to Jack who was standing with his back her, still talking.  Jenny yelled a warning as a swarthy man crept through an open stern window and went towards him, cutlass raised in his hand.  She leapt across the cabin and landed in front of the man who stared at her in horror as her sword plunged into his body.  Jenny's senses reeled as she watched the life die in the man's eyes and she let go of the hilt as his dead weight bore down on the blade.  She gave a strangled scream, her breath coming in racking sobs and she stared wildly at Jack who grabbed her and half dragged, half carried her out of the cabin, pulling her sword from the man's body as they left.

'Gibbs, ****haul down th'sails and cast 'em.'  Jack handed her sword to his quartermaster, caught a rope and leapt from one ship to the other, with Jenny clinging onto him.  As soon as her feet touched the deck, she shot across _The Pearl _and leaned over the side, retching sobs shuddering violently through her.  Jack ordered the men standy by the guns and once all of his men were safely on board, he gave the order to raise anchor and watched the Spanish ship carefully as Paul Rochester steered _The Black Pearl_ away from _The Santa Maria_.  The Spaniards did not retaliate and they made a clean getaway, heading back on course once more.

As soon as Jack was satisfied everything was in order he went over to Jenny and squatted beside her, holding on tightly as she clung to him, sobbing.  'Shhh, c'mon luv.  It's over now,' he soothed, gently rocking back and forth.

'J-Jack, I k-k-killed him.'  The emotion was raw in her voice.

'Aye luv, the first time's always the worst.  But if ya hadn't killed him, he'd have killed me, an' then probably you after he'd had his fun wi'ya, savvy?' he whispered.  He stood once more and gently lifted her from the deck, helping her to his cabin.  He lay her down on the bunk and fetched a bottle of rum, tipping it against her lips and ignoring her protests.

'Jack....'  She wailed, and pushed him out of the way, as she dived for the side cabin and the head, retching into it.  He knelt on the floor beside Jenny and held her again as she continued being sick until there was nothing left to bring up, then carried her back to the bunk and lay beside her, stroking her hair and softly singing songs and shanties until she fell into a restless sleep.

**…**

'Arrgh!'  Jenny's eyes flew open, still seeing the man's dead eyes staring at her.  She lay there panting, trying desperately to breathe normally again.

'S'all right luv.  It's all right, yer Jack's here.'  Jenny felt him squeeze her as she lay half on top of him, both his arms wound around her, legs entwined with her own.  He stroked her back soothingly and crooned softly in her ear.  Gradually her breathing calmed down enough for her to talk.

'Will you tell me the rest of the story, when Barbossa left you on the island?'  She wanted something, _anything _ to take her mind off what had happened.

'Ah, well luv…'  He told Jenny the tale of Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth and the cursed treasure of Cortez, spinning it out, making her laugh, and making her gasp in shock when he told her that he'd been un-dead for a time.

'What did it feel like?'  She suppressed a shudder.

'I didn't really feel anything, it was no different than before.  Maybe I'm un-dead all the time!'  Jack made a growling noise and loomed over her, pretending to be a monster, making her laugh hysterically, which soon turned to sobs. 

'Ah, come on luv, it'll be all right, I promise ya.'  He cradled her in his arms, waiting for the sobs to subside.  'What was that map yer took luv?  What's different about it?'

Jenny shot up and jumped off the bed.  'I brought it with me?  I don't remember.'

'Aye, it was tucked into yer trousers.'  Jack got off the bunk, and fetched the map, spreading it across the table and anchoring it down with a couple of large stones and a lamp, which he turned up.

'Look,' she jabbed a finger at the southernmost tip of Argentina.  'There's the Cape of a Thousand Virgins that leads into the Straight of Magallenes and that there, ' she pointed at two lakes and a channel by the straight, 'That looks like a face.  Those lakes are the eyes, that channel there is the nose, and this inlet here is the mouth.  It's the man of Magallanes!'  Jack looked at Jenny in wonder then whooped, sweeping her into his arms and swinging her around the room, laughing and kissing her as he did until she managed to break free from his embrace.  He fetched some of his maps of South America and looked at the same area, but nothing resembled a face in any of them.  'Must be the way the Spanish draw 'em,' he mused, stroking his beard braids.  'Jen, you're a bloody genius luv.'

'I'm glad you think so,' she replied dryly, looking at the map and wishing it would burst into flames.  '_Too late now anyway_,' she reminded herself, regretting bringing the map with her.

'Eh?  What's up luv?'

'What's up?  I do not want to go all the way down to the tip of bloody Argentina, that's what is up.  _Please_ will you set me free, now that you know where you are going?'

Jack's demeanour hardened as he looked at her, all enjoyment at the discovery gone.  'I'm afraid I can't do that luv.  You know where we're going an' if I let ya go, you will tell Norrington where we're going.'  He removed the items from off the map and folded it, taking it over to his chest of drawers where he kept personal effects and valuables and locked it in the top drawer.  'I've told ya before, yer comin' with us, savvy?'

Jenny glared at him and went over to the bunk, yanking the drapes across, wondering how the mood could have changed so quickly.

**…**

**Authors notes:**

****_Pirate crews would sometimes haul the sails down, tearing them in the process and cast them into the sea, to slow the progress of the other ship and ensure they would not catch up and exact revenge or alert the authorities.  Sometimes they would burn the sails.****_

****

****_This place actually exists, although like with Jack's charts, I have only seen one map where it really does look like a face which gave me the inspiration for it._


	12. ‘That is, if ya will want to be released...

Usual disclaimers.

Thanks to Linnie and for the reviews.  Special thanks to Hilary for letting me bend her ear and for all the suggestions XX

Some of you have had a problem with Jenny.  I hope this chapter goes some way to explaining her character and why she has been what someone called 'inconsistant.' 

It also deviates again.  A more graphic version can be found at affnet.

**…**

**Chapter twelve:  **'That is, if ya will _want _to be released by th'time we get back'****

Mr. Gibbs looked pensive.  'I dunno Jack… it's very far south.  Imagine how bloody cold it'd be.'  He scratched his chin pensively.  'We don't even know there's treasure there.'

Jack rolled his eyes theatrically, 'Of course there's treasure there, what's this all about eh?'  He held up the broken coin, 'You've heard the rumours of the lost treasure of Sancho Lopez.  I reckon this leads to it.'  He sighed heavily at his quartermaster's doubtful face.  'We'll call a ship's meetin' if it makes yer happy.'

'Aye, I reckon that'd be the best course of action,' Gibbs agreed, even though he knew the captain was hoping to avoid that route.

'On deck,' Jack growled, his face dark with displeasure, watching as his quartermaster scurried off.  'That includes you Jenny.'

'It has nothing to do with me,' she replied from behind the drapes, yelping in surprise as Jack pulled them apart and stood there with his hands on his hips.

'All hands hoay!' came Joshamee Gibbs' voice from the deck.

'Ya hear that, luv?  All hands, that includes you.  Now ya can either walk up there or I carry ya, your choice.'

'Very well,' she snapped, pushing past him and muttering darkly under her breath.

Jack strode onto the deck of _The Black Pearl_ and stood on the forecastle, looking out over his crew.

'Many of you weren't aboard this ship when Cortez's cave on Isla de Muerta was plundered again and again until we had recovered all of Barbossa's treasure, but you've heard the tales of how great the treasure was.'  His voice carried effortlessly across the deck.  'Now you have the chance ter get yer hands on treasure that could easily make that hoard pale into insignificance.'

Jenny looked at Mr. Gibbs exchanging glances with Ned Cotton, both of them shaking their heads ruefully, a small smile playing on the quartermaster's lips as the crew responded as eagerly as Jack hoped they would.

'Thanks ter Jenny there,' Jack nodded towards her, grinning as she blushed under the scrutiny of the whole ship's company.  'Thanks ter Jenny, we now know where this treasure is.'  He fell silent as the deck erupted in cheers and whistles before raising his arms and signalling for quiet.  'Do we take it?' he cried.

'_Aye_!'  The deck exploded with noise once more and Jack waited for long minutes until the noise died down naturally.  'We make sail fer Fortaleza and stock up there then we go ter Argentina.'  The cheer that went up was muted as the men realised the distance they would have to travel.

'The crafty bugger,' muttered Gibbs admiringly. 

Jack walked back along the deck of his ship, nodding at the men as they parted to let him past but Jenny shot out her arm and grabbed him, preventing him from going further.  'If I come with you willingly, will you release me after you have found this treasure?'

Jack's eyes darted about in alarm as everyone waited for his response.  'Ah, ah yes.  Yes, of course I will luv,' he smiled generously, his hands weaving about in front of him as he leaned towards her.  'That is, if ya will _want _to be released by th'time we get back,' he grinned, lasciviously.

'Oh I will, believe me,' she smiled acidly at him before making her way back below to clean the cabin.  '_Or will I_?' she thought, stopping dead as she pondered where the thought had come from.

**…**

Jack returned a couple of hours later, all smiles and full of rum and called Jenny over to the table where he spread a chart and began plotting a course to Fortaleza, explaining to her how he made the calculations and inching ever closer as he did, looking innocently at her warning glance.

'It's a rather long way to go on a whim.'

'Aye luv, it _is _a long way but if it's what I think it is, there will be treasures beyond yer wildest dreams.  Besides, I need ter get away from th'Caribbean fer a while,' Jack winked at her, chuckling as anger caused a red flush across her features.

'You won't renegade on your promise will you?' she warned, ignoring the doubt that was still niggling at her.

Jack sighed regretfully, 'Nah luv, I won't break m'word ter ya.'

Jenny smiled sardonically then looked back at the charts.  'Will you teach me how to chart a course properly, if there's time?'  She had been fascinated by it and wanted to learn more, plus she needed something to keep her mind occupied.

'Aye, course I will darlin'.  Eh, yer not thinking of getting yer own ship are ya, I don't fancy two of yer in competition wi'me.'

'Two of us?  What do you mean?'  Jenny turned and looked at Jack, realizing that it brought her in very close proximity to his face and Jack's eyebrows raised slightly as the same thought occurred to him.

'Well there's Anamaria, who was crew aboard this ship 'til I gave her one of her own.  Now she's got her own command and crew.  Mind ya, when she left she nicked half the bloody crew off me!'  He pulled a face, remembering the fight he and the female pirate had about whom she could have.  Anamaria won hands down, much to his annoyance.

'You gave her a ship of her own?  That was very generous of you.'  Jenny looked suspiciously at Jack, who had the good grace to look sheepish.

'Well, actually luv, it was a replacement for her old boat that I _borrowed._' 

Jenny chortled, 'That sounds more like it.'  Jack found it hard to drag his eyes away from her lips and started to learn towards her.  Jenny, startled by this, moved away from the table.  'I had better and help in the galley.  She hastened from the cabin, feeling his eyes boring into her back as she went.

**…   …   …   …**

To Jenny's surprise, Jack left her alone that evening.  In fact he behaved like a perfect gentleman for the following few nights, holding her whenever she had a nightmare about the man she had killed, but not touching her otherwise.  She had woken a couple of nights to find him masturbating in the side cabin, feeling guilty as the sight of his hand pumping his shaft aroused her and she had hastily shut her eyes, feigning sleep and trying desperately not respond when he had climbed back into the bunk and curled his body around hers.

As promised, he taught her the basics of charting a route and they spent many hours over the days that followed, pouring over the maps and checking the direction of various places with his good compass, not the strange looking one that he had shown her, that did not point north  He also taught Jenny the basics of using the sun, moon and stars to work out the direction, pleased that she was picking it up quickly.

When he thought the time was right, he fetched her sword from the armoury, holding it hilt down to her as she sat on the deck.

Jenny shielded her eyes then realized what he was holding.  'N-no Jack.  No, I can't do it.'  She jumped up and went to go past him, but found his hand restraining her.

'Ya got to sometime luv,' his voice gentle.

'No.  Jack, please, I can't touch that thing again.'  She avoided looking at the sword, her breath coming in ragged gulps.

'It's the only sword small enough for yer, an' if we come across another ship, we've all got to be ready to attack or defend, savvy.'  He took her hand and wrapped it around the hilt, holding tightly so she could not pull away.

She whimpered and tried to pull her hand free but his grip was too tight.  Her eyes stared into his, beseeching him to let her go, but he shook his head slowly. 

'Come on Jen, ya _can_ do it luv.'  Slowly he released her hand, feeling pleased and relieved when it remained where it was.  Jack drew his own sword and waited for the right time before sparring with Jenny, gently to start with, then gradually building up the pace until she felt too tired to carry on.

'Well done luv, I'm proud of ya,' Jack kissed her gently on the forehead, taking the sword from her and back to the armoury, leaving her feeling drained but elated at the praise.  Her spirits were slightly dampened when Mr. Gibbs ordered her back to work, but even he could not hide the broad smile on his face as he did so.  She took an old rag and started polishing the brasses, grinning as the other men congratulated her on her bravery.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny pulled her clothes off and got ready for bed while Jack was still on deck, playing cards and drinking with some of the men.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes tracing the contours of her body.  She had never looked at herself naked in a mirror before, she had always felt it was wrong… but now?  Now she was not sure what was right and wrong. 

She finally admitted to herself that she was starting to miss the intimacy with Jack.  It had been getting harder and harder not to respond to his touch but now that he had not touched her for a few nights, she felt bereft.  Jenny frowned, unsure as to what to do about it.  She hesitantly ran her hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples pucker beneath her fingers but it did not feel the same as when he did it to her.  She pulled her shift over her head crossly and climbed into the bunk, lying there staring at the cabin ceiling, feeling extremely dissatisfied but not knowing why.

She thought back to when she was growing up, and how she was brought up by her fathers' spinster sister after her mother had died when Jenny was ten.  Her aunt had very firm ideas about morals and improper behaviour, even to the extent of having Jenny's elder brother caned for giving a girl a chaste kiss on the hand after church once.  She looked at her wedding band, still on her finger and thought about Edward, a pang of guilt hitting her as she acknowledged the fact that she only married him to escape her father.  '_He deserved better than that_,' she thought sadly.  Eddie had been a good man, kind and gentle but very set in his ways.  All he was concerned about was having a clean and tidy house and his meal on the table as soon as he got home from the farm where he worked and Jenny had needed more than that.  She needed stimulation, she needed things to occupy her quick and inquisitive mind.  He had never asked her to touch him, never given any thought that she might have wanted pleasure from their loving, but Jack had changed that - making her see that there was more to it than duty.  For a moment her mind drifted to Port Royal, to James Norrington, wondering what kind of lover he would be.  '_Stop being daft_,' she chided herself, '_as if he would want you now_!'

Her thoughts turned to Jack and how he taught her something new every day and how he made her think and laugh and get angry.  How he made her want to kiss him and hit him at the same time.  How he made her _feel_ in other words.  Jenny smiled as she realised she felt alive, possibly for the first time in her life.  '_But why has it taken a pirate to make me feel like this?'_ she pondered, frowning as she thought about it.  '_But then again Jack is hardly like the tales you've heard about pirates_,' another voice argued.  '_He does treat you well, keeps you safe from the crew and consider how he has looked after you since you killed…_,' Jenny shuddered, wishing she hadn't thought of that particular subject, but having to agree with the argument all the same.

'_I miss _him,' she admitted to herself, chewing her lip with worry.  '_I miss the intimacy.  There I've said it._'  Part of her waited for a bolt from the sky to come and strike her down, laughing at herself when she realized how silly she was being.  '_It's getting harder not to respond to him,' _she mused, closing her eyes and shivering as she recalled his soft deep eyes looking into hers, almost begging her to respond.  _'But… but how can I give myself to the likes of him?  He is a pirate, whether he behaves decently or not, and I am supposed to be a respectable lady.'_  She snorted at herself, '_Some lady.  You swordfight, you've taken to swearing like a … well, like a sailor, you were always fighting with your brothers and beating them half the time, and the social scene at Port Royal bored you rigid.  Some lady._'

She began to realise that, despite her demands otherwise, there would be no going back for her.  Whether she had wanted it or not, however hard she had fought it, this was her life now.  She sighed heavily, her decision made. If he would still have her then she would give herself willingly to him.

Jenny felt her eyelids getting heavier and turned over facing the window and drifted off to sleep, Jack's face replacing the thoughts that had been whirring around in her head.

**…   …   …   …**

She felt Jack climb into the bunk, settling quickly with a grunt and she dozed back off for a time before opening a bleary eye and squinting as the moonlight cast a beam across her face.  She had asked Jack if she could put some curtains up at the window but he had refused, saying he liked to look at the sea. 

Jenny turned over and looked at him, lying on his back with one arm behind his head, long eyelashes brushing the top of his high cheekbones.  She wondered what he would look like without the wild hair with its braids and beads and how he would look clean shaven.  She reached out and ghosted her fingers across the top of a cheekbone then traced the line of his sculptured cheek before moving across and hovering over his full lips.  '_He has a beautiful mouth_,' she thought to herself, smiling as she could see his cheeky, golden grin in her mind's eye.  She gently pressed a fingertip against his closed lips then stroked down to his chin, barely touching him.  '_I think_ _you would look very presentable indeed_,' she mused, chuckling quietly as she imagined Jack's reaction to the idea.

She tore her gaze from his lips to the two vicious looking scars above his right nipple.  '_You had better not take your shirt off though_,' she smiled sadly, looking at the various scars that marked his body.  Marks of a hard and sometimes brutal life.

Jenny held a hesitant hand over the scars, before gently stroking them.  She felt a soft rumble vibrate through Jack's body and stopped what she was doing for a moment.  He opened one eye and swivelled his gaze sideways, looking at her as she resumed her stroking, then her fingers carried on downwards until they were over his nipple.  The rumbling got louder and a smile twitched the corners of his mouth.  She ran her thumb across the bud, watching as his body twitched in response then she leaned over, her lips hovering above the nipple for a moment before she closed them around it, sucking gently, then harder, flicking her tongue over it as Jack had done to her so many times.  The rumbling became a low moan as he shifted and pulled Jenny more onto him, tangling his fingers in her hair with one hand, while the other stroked down her back.

He shifted from beneath Jenny and leaned on an elbow, looking at her in the moonlight.  'Will ya give yerself to me?' he asked gently, hesitantly.

Jenny regarded him for long moments, wondering what would become of her if she said yes.  '_How could I call myself as a respectable lady if I give myself to a pirate_?' she asked herself  'But h_ow can you say no_?' another voice asked.

'Yes,' she whispered as hesitantly as he had asked, startled as his mouth immediately covered hers in a deep, passionate kiss.  She lay frozen for a brief moment before winding her arm around him, anchoring him to her while her other hand ran down his lean back, her fingers tracing the outlines of his well developed muscles but stopping short of his backside, not feeling quite ready to be _that_ intimate yet.

Jack broke away from her mouth and covered her face with kisses and licks but not touching her otherwise.  He knew he had to do this right, something he had not done since bringing her on board.  He grinned as she started to squirm away from him, giggling as she did.

'I need to breathe you know,' she chided laughingly then moaned as he sucked the hollow in her throat, not believing that something so ordinary could give so much pleasure.

Jack shuddered as her fingers found their way to the back of his thighs and fluttered teasingly down them.  She had not realized it yet, but Jenny had found the one spot that could and often did reduce the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to a quivering wreck.  'Do it again luv, please,' he begged, gasping as she complied until he could bear it no longer and moved downwards so his legs were out of her reach.  He suckled on her belly, then plunged the tip of his tongue into her belly button and twirled it round, holding her hips down as she bucked and juddered.

'Oh… J-Jack…,' she wheezed, tangling her fingers through his wild mane.

'Ya like that, eh?' he teased, an untamed grin on his face.

'Y-yes…'

He worked his way back up so their faces were level, smiling as he looked at her.  'Oh Jen, I've wanted this fer so long luv.'  He kissed her as he pushed his length inside her, moaning as she brought her legs across his back and pulling him in deeper.  The thrusts got harder and deeper as their passion grew and Jenny clung onto him, sucking on his neck as she felt her body start to tense up the closer she got to her peak.  Then the world came crashing down around her and she cried out, calling Jack's name over and over again as waves of passion coursed through her body.

Jack fought hard to keep control of himself, wanting nothing more than to release his seed into her there and then, but he focused his mind on a small shot hole in the bulkhead, put there a few years ago when he had bedded one man's wife too many.  Anything to take his mind off the overwhelming urge pulsating within him.

He slowed to a stop to give Jenny chance to recover and smiled softly at her flushed, damp face and leaned forward to kiss her.

'Ya all right luv?' he whispered, feeling her body shudder violently as her orgasm finally came to an end.

'Oh… Jack… that was…' she sighed.

'Yes…?  Wonderful?  Amazing?  Terrible?' he teased, yelping as she slapped his backside playfully.  He sucked on her chin as he started thrusting once more, shivering with lust as she moaned wantonly and ran her hands up his sides and along his arms, entwining her fingers with his when she reached his hands as he supported himself on his elbows.

Together they rode each other's desire until Jenny reached another climax, bringing Jack to his with a cry.

'Sweet Jesus,' he breathed, releasing his grip on Jenny's hands and collapsing on top of her, feeling her heart pounding in rhythm with his own.  He moved to get off Jenny but she clamped her arms across his back and held him in place, pressing her lips against his damp hair.  'I'll crush ya luv,' he murmured, turning his head and kissing her softly.

Jenny returned the kiss feeling light-headed and giddy then loosened her grip on him, whimpering as he withdrew from her and half rolled off, so he was leaning over, looking affectionately at her.  She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly plagued with doubt.

 'Ya all right Jenny?' he asked, stroking her hair from her face.  'Did ya enjoy it?'

'I-I… yes,' she whispered uncertainly, chewing her lip as the conflict between her sated body and her appalled mind grew.

'Ya don't sound very certain.'

'I suppose it will take some getting used to, being a loose woman,' she admitted, sighing as he gently kissed each eye lid then sucked on her cheekbones.

'Ya not a loose woman,' he replied tenderly.  'A loose woman gives herself ter all an' sundry, yer only givin' yerself ter me.  Well, it'd better be only me Jenny Wren, or there'll be trouble,' he threatened jokingly, squeezing her tight.

'I was just brought up with very rigid ideas about propriety and it is hard to just let go of that.'

'I know luv.  I know it must be hard fer ya, an' I'm sorry I haven't behaved properly towards ya.  Forgive me?'

'I forgive you,' she whispered, mewling as his lips and body covered hers once more.

**…**


	13. ‘I’ll have ter ignore ya more often'

I want him far more than Disney does, so why does Disney still own him, eh?

Thanks for reading and the reviews, although as another fanfic author says (and I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing this just this once), reviews are like sex with Jack – you can never have too much!! ;) Special thanks to Hilary for her editing and her shoulder XX

Mrs. JD – that was my whole purpose of this story, to portray Jack as a _proper_ pirate, not some lovable rouge as in the film.  Not that there is anything _wrong_ with him in the film, you understand! ;)

Rachael – I'm glad you felt it explained Jenny's character

Caribbean-mama and Jack-Sparrow lover – I enjoyed typing certain parts of that chapter, as you can well imagine!!

Misty – I felt like I was in a sauna at times!!

Beezel – thank you for your kind words, they are appreciated more than you know

Patience – well the girl would need to have something wrong with her if she resisted him for too long

Ok, ok – I've stopped waffling.  On with the next chapter…

**…**

**Chapter thirteen:  **'I'll have ter ignore ya more often'****

Jack woke smiling, as he felt Jenny's arm around him, her body snuggled close against his.  He ignored his growing desire and climbed carefully off the bunk, dressing quickly and tiptoeing out of the cabin to the deck, loathe to disturb Jenny who was finally sleeping after a long and energetic night.  He looked through his spyglass out the outline of Brazil in the distance, hoping to reach Fortaleza sometime in the next few days.  He was eager to stock up quickly and be on their way, impatient to seek out the treasure he knew was there.  Jack could sense it and he shivered with anticipation. 

**…**

Jenny opened her eyes and looked around the cabin, upset that she had woken alone.  '_I give myself to him and for the first time, he is not here when I wake_,' she thought disappointedly, climbing off the bunk and washing her body using the pitcher of water in the side cabin, feeling an ache inside her from where they had made love.  She looked at the various marks Jack had given her and hoped that her clothes would cover them.  She was having a hard enough time with the ribald remarks from the crew without giving them something else to tease her about.  She had wondered whether to tell Jack or Mr. Gibbs but she was loathe to go running to them over every little thing, so she tried to shut her ears and block it out, but it made her feel very uncomfortable.

She pulled on her clothes, adjusting her shirt and shift to try and cover some of the bruises, sighing as she realised it was a hopeless task.  Taking a deep breath, Jenny stepped from the cabin and made her way through the maze of corridors to the mess, hesitating before she went in.  The usual chorus of cheers and whistles greeted her as she helped herself to a bowl of oats, the cook nowhere to be seen, and she sat down with her food, blushing furiously.  Her head shot up at a remark one man made about the captain giving everyone an equal share of _everything_, Jenny marched over to him, slapped him hard across the face and tipped his mug of ale into his lap.

'Maybe that'll cool your ardour,' she spat at him as he sat there dumfounded, glaring around the mess, daring anyone else to speak.  Her jaw jutted with determination as she sat back down and calmly ate her food, feeling surprisingly better than she thought she would.

**…**

Jack smiled as Gibbs relayed the altercation back to him, having been told of it by one of the men present.  'Ah, I love that woman's spirit,' he chuckled, much to his quartermaster's consternation. 

'_Jack_…' he chided, shaking his head.  'Do you want another Wilson?'

Jack was brought up short and frowned, grimacing ruefully.  'Nah, course I don't.  Deal wi'it Gibbs.  Make sure they know what will happen if they step out o'line, savvy?'

'Aye,' he sighed, making his way to the hold where most of the men were working.

The captain of  _The Black Pearl_ looked about him, wondering why he had not seen his lover since he got up and so decided to go and find her, finally locating Jenny in the carpenter, Will Higgins' workshop, sweeping the shavings into a pile.

'Eh, ya don't mind if I borrow her for a while, do ya Will?'

'Nah, course not,' the carpenter replied, with a toothless grin and knowing look.

Jenny followed him out and as soon as they were far enough along the corridor not to be overheard, stopped and glared at him.  'Oh, you've finally decided to say hello then?'  Jack winced at her tone then frowned, puzzled as to what he had done wrong.

'Eh?'

'Virtually every morning since I came aboard you have been there,' she hissed, rounding on him and making him back into the bulkhead.  'This morning, the one morning I want to find you there, you're not.'  She snapped, stalking off along the corridor.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Wait!  Hold on Jen,' Jack cried, hurrying after her.

'Captain!'

He cursed at the urgent call and spun on his heel, looking at Davy Phillips running towards him.

'Th'main topsail has slipped from its rigging.  It looks like the top ropes weren't knotted properly when we changed th'sail yesterday.'

'_What_?' Jack exploded, all thought of making it up to Jenny, gone.  'How th'hell did that happen?'  Like all captain's, pirate or otherwise, he hated sloppy seamanship and for a sail to slip from its rope was a clear sign of just that.

'Dunno Cap'n,' he shrugged, following as the older man sped up to the deck.

'Gibbs?'  Jack called, looking quizzically at his quartermaster then up at the topsail, hanging down and flapping in the stiff breeze.

'I have me suspicions Jack, but I need to investigate further.'

'When ya find out who it was, I want them brought straight ter me, savvy?'

'Oh aye, don't you worry about that.'  Joshamee Gibbs was as angry as his captain.  Although they came to the sea in different ways, both men prided themselves on running a good ship.

**…**

Jenny sat in the cabin silently fuming at Jack for apparently giving up the chase. '_Or he just doesn't care enough to apologise_,' she thought darkly, shooting a look at the door as if it were the man himself.  '_Well if that's the way he wants it…_'  She sat on a window seat staring out at the ocean, trying to blot out the memories of the previous night, but it was hopeless.  The more she tried, the more she could feel Jack's touch, smell his odour and see his dark, black rimmed eyes boring into hers.  'Damn you!' she shouted at the empty cabin.

**…**

'I was right, Cap'n.  Andrew McCulloch was the culprit,' Joshamee Gibbs sighed heavily.  'Seems he spent most o'yesterday blind drunk.'

'But not drunk enough ter be caught by us, eh?  Right Gibbs, let's have him.' 

The quartermaster indicated for Pete and John to bring McCulloch over and the Scotsman shifted uneasily under the intense stare of his captain.

'What th'hell were ya thinkin' man?' he shouted, pushing his face into the hapless crewman's and wrinkling his nose at the stale ale still lingering about him.  'What would have happened if we'd hit a storm or worse, a hurricane, eh?'

'I-I'm sorry cap'n, it won't happen again…'

'Too bloody right it won't.  No rum rations fer _anyone_ until we reach Fortaleza.'  Jack looked around the deck at the groans and mutters of dissatisfaction.  'Dunno what yer all moaning about.  Ya covered up fer him, didn't ya?'  He turned his attention back to Gibbs, 'String him up an' give him twelve lashes.'

'Aye aye, Cap'n.'  Joshamee usually hated this part of his job, he had been on the receiving end of a few lashes in his time and knew how much it hurt.  But on this occasion, he actually found himself looking forward to it.  He watched as Andrew McCulloch was tied to the main mast and took the pouch containing the cat o'nine tails off Jonas Lowe and stepped up to perform his duty.

Jack suddenly realised that Jenny was missing.  He usually had every crew member on deck to witness the punishment, but decided to let it pass.  He knew she would not want to watch it.

**…**

Jenny looked up, alarmed at the cries of agony coming from the deck and she hurried out of the cabin and up the steps, gasping in horror as a crewman was taken past her by two of his mates, his back a raw and bloodied mess.

'What on earth…?  Jack?' She ran over to him, concern written on her face.  'What happened to him?'

'He had twelve lashes luv.  He was drunk on duty _and_ caused th'topsail ter break from its ropes by not securing it properly.'

'And you had him whipped for _that_?'

Jack sighed.  It was easy to forget that Jenny still was not used to life on board ship.  'I had to luv.  If we had hit some bad weather, we could have lost control o'the ship and some poor bastards would have had ter go up th'riggin' and try an' fix it.  I've lost good friends that way,' he replied, sadly.  'They have ter do their duty an' because they're pirates and not respectable seamen, I have ter be harder on them.  They _have_ ter obey me or else anarchy would reign, savvy?'

'I suppose so.'

'Sorry ter interrupt Cap'n, Jenny.  I could use a hand in th'galley sweetheart.  All these shenanagans have made me behind, an' I don't think this lot'll be too happy to have their grub late.'

'All right John.'  She shrugged at Jack and followed the cook down to the galley, busying herself with peeling the potatoes. 

**…   …   …   …**

Jack made his way back to the cabin and pulled off his boots wearily, tired after a long day and little sleep the previous night.  He grinned wolfishly to himself at the memory and sat down in his favourite chair, propping his feet on the table, something he did not do that often now for he knew Jenny hated it and pulled the stopper from a rum bottle, drinking thirstily.  He was just started to doze off when Jenny came into the cabin without knocking.  He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep and watched her as she approached, looking at him to see if he was asleep.  She evidently thought that he was for she left him alone and went over to the bunk, pulling off her dirty, smelly clothes.

Jack watched her through his lashes, a smile toying on his lips and all thought of tiredness, disappeared.  He pulled a face as she went from his sight into the side cabin and debated whether to go and join her, but stayed where he was when she returned and walked over to a chest and pulled it open.  He smirked at the sight of her taut buttocks in the air as she bent over the chest and pulled a dress from it, deciding that he might have more fun just watching for now.  Jack barely managed to put an impassive expression back on his face as she stood and glanced at him before going over to the bunk once more and laying the dress on it then going back into the side cabin, singing to herself as she washed.

Jack could not hold back any longer and crept from the chair to the side cabin and peered around the door, feeling the hardness rising in his groin as he watched Jenny washing herself then empty the water into the bath tub and began to wash her work clothes, biting back a moan as her backside moved up and down as she bent over and scrubbed them.

Jenny's head shot round as she heard a noise behind her and she glowered as she saw an obviously aroused Jack watching her from the doorway.  'You gave me a fright,' she chided, turning around and carrying on with her task.

'Who did ya think it'd be, eh luv?'  Jack moved forward and rubbed himself against her, closing his eyes as a shudder jolted his body.

'Oh, I'm good enough to talk to now, am I?' she asked, caustically.

'Eh?  Oh yes.  I forgot.'

Jenny straightened up and pushed past him, her damp clothes leaving a trail of water on the floor.  She opened a couple of side windows and lay her clothes on the sill then pulled the windows to again, anchoring the clothes to the outside of the ship to dry off.  'Could you have not found five minutes to come and see me today Jack?  Or is it now that you've had what you wanted, you have lost interest?  Shall I expect to be sent to the crews' quarters some time soon?'

'Whoa, whoa, hold on luv.  Come 'ere,' Jack reached out for her, frowning as she slapped his hand away.  'Ya know that ain't goin' ter happen Jen.  Have ya learned nothing about me?  I gave m'word that I wouldn't give yer over t'the crew, even if I no longer wanted ya.  Which most certainly is _not_ the case, believe me luv.'  He leaned forward and kissed the tears that rolled down her face.  'Aw come on Jen, I'm sorry luv, I just never thought, eh?'  He ran his fingers down her back, a seductive smile on his lips as he felt her react to his touch.  'How about I remind yer how much I want ya, hmm?'

Jenny brought her gaze upto his and a slow smile played on her lips.  'You can show me how sorry you are as well,' she murmured as he led the way over to the bunk.

**…**

Jack held Jenny tightly as they lay there, panting and sated, smiling to himself.  'What?'  she propped herself up, looking at him with a bemused smile.

'I'll have ter ignore ya more often,' he teased yelping as she gave him a playful slap on the rump.

Jenny pulled a face at him then snuggled back into the contours of his body, frowning as he got off the bunk.  'Where are you going?'  Jenny watched as Jack rummaged around in the top drawer of his tallboy then went over to the mirror in the side cabin and fiddled with one of his hair braids.  He returned and straddled Jenny who blushed at the sight of his pliant, sex stained manhood resting on her belly.  Jack took a few strands of her hair and twisted them into a thin braid then smeared a wax-like substance on the end.  He took some beads he had brought over and threaded them onto the braid, the final bead being an amber one from his own hair that Jenny had always admired.  He secured the braid with some string, then climbed off her.

'There, go an' have a look luv.'  Jack went over to the mirror with her to admire his handiwork.

Her eyes grew wide in amazement.  'Jack, it's wonderful,' she smiled, fingering the amber bead and smiling at him in the reflection.  'Thank you,' she whispered softly, shivering slightly at the feel of his hands on her hips.

'I've got something else for ya luv, close yer eyes.'  She heard him open a box, her ears straining to hear more.  'Now keep 'em closed Jenny, no peeking, promise?'

'I promise Jack,' She screwed her eyes tight, wondering what other surprise he had in store.  She felt him put a necklace on her, it felt cold against her skin.

'Open,' Jack whispered, his eyes shining in anticipation of her face.  Jenny opened her eyes hesitantly then gulped as she viewed the necklace in the mirror, looking down at it, disbelieving.

'Jack?'  Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at her mother's gold and pearl locket, hanging around her neck once more.  'You kept it?'

'Aye luv, I kept it, with the intention of givin' it ya back one day.'  Jack fingered the delicate chain, his fingers brushing the back of Jenny's neck.

Jenny felt torn, she was glad to have the locket back, but felt a little anger at Jack for having stolen it in the first place.  She lifted her face to his, taking in the tender look in his eyes and caught her breath, finally realizing his true feelings for her.  Jenny cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. 'I-I have nothing to give you in return.'

'You've already given it me luv, I don't need anything else.'

**…**


	14. I'm goin' ter bleedin' kill her'

Nope, still not mine.

Thank you for your reviews (those on ffnet) and to Hilary and Linnie for editing.

Before you read this chapter, just bear in mind the path of true love rarely runs smoothly…

**…**

**Chapter fourteen**:  'I'm goin' ter bleedin' kill her.'

Jack led Jenny to his cabin, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

'Jack, I'm really busy…'  She knew the argument was futile but felt she had to try as some of the crew had begun to mutter darkly about her receiving preferential treatment from the Captain.

'S'all right luv, it won't take long.  Well, it might, all depends.'  He grinned broadly, winking at her.  He opened the door and walked over to the bunk, where spread out across it, were half a dozen dresses of varying styles and colours.  'Let's see what suits ya.  Gotta look good when we hit Fortaleza.'

'Why?'  Jenny's eyes shone at the sight of all the luxurious fabrics, and suddenly she was eager to get out of her work clothes.

'I'm hoping ter meet a business associate who trades round these parts.  He's always partial to a pretty woman.'  He frowned at her sharp look, the realized she had misconstrued his words.  'No, no, no, no, no!  That's not what I meant luv, I wouldn't give ya to him.'

'I should hope not,' Jenny pouted, her excitement evaporated somewhat until she undressed and put on a corset, glad of Jack's help in fastening the laces and tried on the first dress, turning around so he could fasten the small hooks, then she tried on all of them until she decided on a rich burgundy dress with long tight fitting sleeves, a low cut sweetheart neckline, and not too full a skirt.  'Where did you get these?'

'I was hopin' ya'd choose that one luv, ya look a treat in it.  I got some in San Juan, th'rest were got off other ships an' have been in th'hold.  Here, I'll help yer out of it.'  Jack's nimble fingers worked quickly at the small fastenings and the dress soon fell to the floor.  He turned his attention to the laces of the corset, kissing Jenny's neck as he did.

'No Jack, I really do have to finish my chores.'  Jenny moved away quickly and pulled on her breeches and shirt, darting from the cabin, leaving Jack standing there looking disappointed.  She arrived on deck just in time to see the port of Fortaleza loom large as Paul Rochester, the helmsman, steered them towards a mooring place.

'C'mon Jen, no time ter be slacking,' Joshamee Gibbs chided gently.

'N-no, I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs.'  Jenny dashed over and helped furl the foresail, her heart in her mouth as she climbed the rigging, still hating having to climb up, wondering how she was going to find the balance between her duties on deck and her duties as Jack's woman.

**…**

'Jack, d'you really think it's a good idea ter bring Jenny ashore?  Ya know what doing business with Mendez entails…'

Jack's jaw slacked slightly as he winced.  'Bloody 'ell Gibbs, I never thought o'that.  Tell ya what, I'll take her ashore fer a couple of hours then send her back with an escort.'

'And leave her on the ship, alone?'

'Damn!  Some of th'men will have ter guard her.'

'That won't go down well.  This is the last proper leave they'll get until the return journey.  A lot of them are already muttering about having to go so far, you know that.'

'Dammit man, why d'ya have ter put so many problems in me way, eh?'

'I'm trying to save you worse problems later on,' the quartermaster smiled apologetically.

'I'll take her ashore then send her back with Lowe and Woods.  I'll sweeten 'em by sendin' a couple of girls over, savvy?'

'If you say so, Captain…'

'I'll throw in a barrel of ale as well.'

'As you wish.'

'Right.  That's that sorted.  Now I'll just go an' help Jenny dress,' Jack winked salaciously as he made his way down the steps to his cabin.  'C'mon luv,' he called, grinning as he looked forward to seeing her naked once again.

**…   …   …   …**

'Rodrigo!'  Jack threw his arms around the swarthy looking man who returned the gesture, beaming broadly.

'Jack.  What brings you to this part of the world again?'

'Business mate, always business.  C'mon, let me buy yer a drink.'  Jack indicated for Jenny to follow them and led the way to the bar.  'This is m'woman, Jenny Samuels, Jen this is Rodrigo Mendez, an old friend o'mine.'

'A pleasure to meet you,' Jenny replied in Spanish, hoping it was similar enough to Portugese to be understood and judging by the man's reaction, it was.

'Well, not only beautiful, but intelligent as well.  You sure pick them Jack,' Mendez winked at Jenny then took her arm and walked to a quiet table, scowling at the present occupants until they moved away. 

Jenny picked up the mug of ale that Jack had placed before her, taking a sip and trying not to spit the bitter liquid back out again  as she settled back in the uncomfortable chair, fighting boredom while the two men talked shop for what seemed like hours on end, until Jack stood and took her hand.

'Ah listen mate, Jenny's tired, so I'll just arrange ter have her taken back t'the ship, savvy?' he smiled, ignoring her quizzical look.

'Of course,' Mendez smiled graciously, taking her other hand and kissing it for far longer than Jenny would have liked and she eventually snatched her hand away.

'Do I have to?' she hissed as Jack walked her across to where most the crew were sitting.

'Yes luv, we're only goin' ter be talkin' business all night.  Jonas and Daniel will be with ya.'

'Why can't I sit with the crew?'

'Cos they're interested in… other things, savvy?  Jonas, Dan,' he beckoned his two young crewmen over.  'Now take care o'her an' you be a good girl an' I'll see ya later,' he patted her rump as she walked out of the door of the tavern with the men following behind her.  'Keep th'bunk warm,' he called, laughing raucously.

**…**

Jenny looked with disapproval at the four whores standing on the deck that Jack had provided for the men as a sweetener for guarding her and stomped down to the cabin, slamming the door shut behind herself.  '_Keep the bunk warm… I'll give him, keep the bloody bunk warm_,' she muttered darkly, picking up a book she had been reading earlier and settling in Jack's chair.

Five minutes later she stood up again, throwing the book back onto the table.  '_Why the hell should I stay here_?' she asked herself, creeping out of the cabin and hearing laughter and shrieks coming from the crew's quarters.  'Well, they're not going to miss me,' she said out loud, shaking her head.  She made her way to the deck and down the Jacob's ladder to the ship's boat tied to the side and picked up the oars and started rowing carefully back to the town, cursing under her breath as the tightness of the dress made rowing very difficult.

**…**

She made it back to the tavern having only been accosted twice.  The first man she sent packing with a knee to the groin and the second fell blind drunk at her feet as he lunged for her and Jenny simply stepped over him and carried on her way.  She took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the tavern open, glancing around quickly and spotting Jack and Mendez still at the quiet table and the crew still where they had been.  Jenny felt her face burn with humiliation and anger as she saw Jack with a buxom whore sitting in his lap, her ample bosum pushed into his face which he leered at before laughing raucously at something she said.

Anger burned in her stomach and she was about to march over to him and give him what for.  '_No.._,' she said to herself.  '_Don't get mad, get even_.'  She looked around and spotted a good looking young man with a group of friends and with a mischievous smile, sauntered across to him, tugging the front of her dress down slightly as she did so.  She wound her hand around the back of his head and turned it, so he was facing her. 

'Hello, did you know you're the best looking man here?' she murmured quietly in Spanish, looking deep into his dark eyes as she pulled his head closer to hers, knowing he would understand her meaning, if not her words.  'Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter?'  Jenny closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers, not quite believing what she was doing.  She felt the man stiffen and opened her eyes, to see fear in his as the knife at his throat dug in a little more.

'Move away from her mate.'  Jack's voice sounded menacing, even when speaking in Spanish.  The man moved quickly away and sped out of the inn, Jack's eyes boring into his back as he departed.  'Now,' Jack growled, spinning to face Jenny.  'What the hell was that all about luv?'

Jenny glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes as she pushed his hand away and made for the door.  In a flash, Jack reached out and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking her back.

'Ow, let go you bastard!'  Jenny struggled before realizing it was hurting too much, so became compliant.

'I asked ya a question Jenny, what was that all about?'  Jack shoved her roughly against the wall, letting go of her hair.

'Well, Jack, I thought being as you were having so much fun with that whore, I might have a little fun for myself.  After all, what's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander.'  Jenny's jaw stuck out in defiance.

'Wha…?  Ya thought ya'd go off wi'_him_?  I don't think so luv.  Ya mine, an' no-one else can have ya, savvy?'  Jack pushed his face into Jenny's, his eyes black with displeasure.

'You don't own me Jack Sparrow.  You may be my captor, but you do not own me and as such I can do what the hell I want.'

'As long as you are on my ship, I DO own you an' the rest of th'crew, so you will do as I tell ya missy.  Gibbs, keep an eye on her.'  Jack shoved her towards where Gibbs and some of the others were sitting and stormed back over to the whore, flattening a man who had tried to encroach on her.

The crew shuffled along the bench to make room for Jenny and pushed a mug of rum towards her, casting sympathetic glances in her direction, but not speaking.  Jenny sat there with arms folded, ignoring the drink and looking balefully towards Jack who was jabbing his thumb towards her and saying something to Rodrigo, who laughed loudly.  She decided to play the dutiful little woman and plied the men with drink, paying for it from the tab they had at the bar, until one by one, they either slumped over the table in a drunken stupor or went off with a whore.  Casting a glance at Jack, still talking animatedly with his friend and the whore, Jenny rose and quickly slipped out of the tavern and made her way back to the docks.  Keeping to shadows at all times she made it back to the boat with no mishaps this time.  She climbed in, still cursing the sleeves and turned to look at the dark shape of _The Black Pearl_ anchored a short distance out at sea, rowing a little harder in her eagerness to get back and wincing as the fabric tore at the back of the dress but at least it made pulling on the oars easier.  Jenny called out in case Lowe or Woods were on deck then shinnied up the rope and made her way back to the cabin, undressing quickly before climbing into the bunk, tears of hurt and anger spilling down her cheeks.

**…   …   …   …**

'Where the hell is she Gibbs?  You were supposed to be watching her!'  Joshamee Gibbs flinched in the face of his Captain's anger then hurried after him as Jack strode down the street looking in all directions in the bright morning sun.  'If she's run off again, I'll…'  Jack tried to hide his fear, pretending to himself that he was just angry with Jenny but the truth was, he was scared.  '_What if she's lying in some alleyway_?'  A little voice inside his head taunted him.  '_What if she really has gone off with some man_?  _What if she's jumped ship, preferring to risk life on another ship, to get away from you_?'  Jack shook his head violently, scowling. 

'What do we do Cap'n?'  Mad Pete panted with exertion, having run up and down more alleys than he cared to count looking for Jenny, but to no avail.  Before Jack had chance to reply another crewman came hurrying towards them, calling.

'Cap'n, Cap'n, there's movement on board th'ship, it looks like it could be her.'  Jack hurried down to the docks and took out his spyglass, scanning the length of his ship and muttering under his breath as he spotted Jenny, swabbing the deck.

'I'm goin' ter bleedin' kill her.'  Jack's head spun with relief as he stowed his spyglass back in its case and jumped into a waiting boat.  'I'll have her swabbing the bloody decks until kingdom bloody come.'  Jack urged the men to row faster and he grabbed a rope once they reached the side of the ship, long years of practice giving speed to his hands as he climbed to the deck.  'Just what the hell do you think you were playing at Jenny?'  Jack strode over to her, hands on hips.

Jenny turned to face Jack, giving him a winsome smile.  'Why Captain, all the men were either drunk or otherwise occupied and I was there all on my lonesome, feeling a little scared as other men were starting to look at me, so I thought I would be safer on the ship.'  She turned back and carried on with her task, smiling with complete satisfaction as she heard Jack splutter and hiss then storm off to his cabin, slamming the door behind him.  Jenny looked around on hearing chuckles from the crew and winked at Mr. Gibbs, who shook his head, smiling.

Jenny went about for the rest of the day as they sailed from Fortaleza, smiling and singing while doing her chores, although she was feeling lost and alone inside, not wanting to argue with Jack but still angry over his treatment of her.  '_After all his promises, everything he said to me, he goes and sleeps with a harlot_,' she thought angrily, surreptitiously wiping away a tear. After supper, she found out the blankets that were still where she had stowed them the last time she had slept on deck and laid them out, sighing as she lay down and tried to get comfortable.  Jenny heard footsteps approach and shut her eyes quickly, feigning sleep.

'What're ya doin' there?'  Jenny opened one eye and looked up at Jack standing over her, arms folded.

'Trying to get some sleep, now if you don't mind….'  Jenny turned to her side, away from Jack.

'Ah, but I _do _mind, now get up luv.'  Jack bent down and yanked the blanket from under Jenny then did the same with her pillow.

Jenny winced as her head connected with the deck but stayed where she was.  'Fine, I'll sleep like this then.'  She put her arm under her head and curled up into a ball, ignoring the tapping from Jack's foot.

'Ya sleep out here tonight, ya sleep out here fer the rest of the voyage, savvy?'  Jack glared down at Jenny, his anger rising.

'No skin off my nose Captain.'  Jenny felt the tears well up in her eyes and bit her lip in an attempt to hold them back.

'Fine, have it yer way.'  Jenny cringed with each heavy footstep as Jack strode across the deck and down the hatch.

**…**

'Ya sleepin' out here _again_?  Davy Phillips looked at Jenny then at the rain clouds gathering on the horizon.

'Aye Davy, I'm sleeping out here again.'  Jenny felt bone tired after having little sleep the previous night on the deck, but was damned if she was going back to the cabin.  Jack had relented and given her the blanket and pillow back, but it seemed to Jenny that he had meant his threat and she cursed him under her breath, calling him names that she had never even heard of before setting foot aboard _The Black Pearl_.

'Why don't ya come down to the crew's quarters, I'm sure we can find a nice quiet corner for ya.'  Davy smiled, taking Jenny's arm to lead her below.

'Thanks Davy, but I'll be all right here, honestly.'  Jenny hated sleeping on deck at night, but she did not feel entirely comfortable being in intimate surroundings with the crew, bringing to mind the incident with Stan Wilson.  At least on deck she was out in the open and within shouting distance of Mr. Gibbs and Jack.  '_If he'd care enough to come to my aid, that is_,' she thought darkly.

The rain started almost as soon as Jenny managed to drift off to sleep.  Large, heavy drops pounded the deck and Jenny as they fell and she was soon soaked to the skin, shivering with cold.

'Fer gawds sake woman, stop being so bleedin' stubborn an' get below.  That's an order.'  Jack pulled Jenny to her feet and shoved her in the direction of the steps leading to his cabin.

'I'm not allowed to sleep anywhere else Captain, remember?'  Jenny shrugged his hand off her arm.

'What the hell is wrong wi'ya Jen?'  Jack bent and scooped Jenny up, slinging her over his shoulder, wincing as her kicking feet made the occassional connection with his ribs and carried her to his cabin, kicking the door shut behind him.  He dumped Jenny down and wiped the rain from his eyes, sighing as Jenny tried to push past him.  'Ah, ah, ah.  No ya don't, you'll catch yer death out there luv, now get them clothes off.'  Jack started to strip himself, not daring to move away from the door but not wanting to lock it either.  Jenny stomped over to the chest on the far side of the cabin and pulled out a shift that she occasionally wore and stripped out of her wet work clothes, wringing her hair out, before pulling the gown over her head, turning away as Jack approached her. 

'Come on luv.'  Jack's voice was like deep velvet, 'This has gone on long enough, eh?'  He ran his hand down Jenny's arm, smiling as she shivered beneath his touch.  'I'm sorry, eh?  I'm sorry I upset ya.'

'You didn't upset me Jack, you _humiliated_ me.  If you knew you were going to go off with some tart, why did not you just leave me on board?  Instead, I had to watch you playing around with her.  What did that say to everyone, hmm?  _Oh Jenny doesn't matter to me, she's just the whore I have on board_.'

'Jen…..'  Jack tried to stop the tirade, but Jenny was in full flow by this time.

'I'm just a chattel, just something to keep you amused, while away the nights between ports.'  Jenny tried to keep her voice even but could not hide the hurt in it.  'Well I suppose I'd better learn new tricks quickly in case you get bored with me.'  Jenny gasped as Jack's slap stung her face.

'Right, that's it.  Ya've gone far enough.'  Jack growled, his face dark with anger.  'I've tried ter treat ya right, I've given ya nice things, I don't force me attentions on ya…'

 'You don't force your attentions on me?' she interrupted.  'What about the first time, eh?  What about all the times after that, when you did?  You kidnapped me with the sole purpose of having your way with me.  Go on, deny it.'  Jenny shouted, not caring if any of the crew could hear her.

'I did _what_?  Fer Christ's sake Jen, don'tcha know me by now?'  Jack approached Jenny cautiously, hand outstretched.

'Deny it, Jack.'  Jenny shrank back and folded her arms, a steely look on her face.

Jack turned quickly, so Jenny could not see the pain that flitted across his face, 'Fine, if that's what ya want ter believe, nothing I do or say's gonna make ya change yer mind, is it?'  He stormed over to the bunk and yanked the curtains across, cursing under his breath.

Jenny sat sobbing quietly in the chair for a time, hugging herself, flinching as Jack reappeared and squatted beside her.

'Jen?  C'mon darlin' I'm sorry.  I didn't sleep with her, I told Mendez that I no longer wanted that part of our business meetings, savvy?  Please fergive me?  _Please_?'

'You didn't…?  She was all over you for God's sake and you're telling me that you didn't sleep with her?'

'Of course I didn't.  I'm not _that_ much of a bastard.'

Something in Jack's tone made Jenny look up at him and she was astonished to see him looking genuinely sorry and contrite and she slowly reached out and took Jack's hands, allowing him to pull her to her feet.  'Why didn't you say so before?  Why did you let me believe that you cared so little about me?'

'I was angry wi'ya luv.  I thought after the past few days an' nights, you were learnin' ter trust me an' when I realized ya don't, it hurt, savvy?  It _still_ hurts.'

'Oh… oh Jack, I'm sorry,' she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.  'I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness.'

Jack pulled away from her embrace and looked at Jenny tenderly, 'I forgive ya,' he whispered, kissing her forehead.  'C'mon, let's get ter bed, eh?'

'All right,' she sniffed, gulping back the tears.  'I-I can't… you know…  It's my bleeds.'

'That's all right luv, we'll just hold each other, eh?  Have yer had a bleed since yer came aboard?'  Jack did not recall her having to turn him away for this reason since he had first taken her, a month or so before.

'N-no,' she squirmed, uncomfortable with such an intimate subject.  'I-I've never been very regular.'

'Ah.  That why yer never had children wi'Eddie then?'  He led her to the bunk and lay down, pulling her on top on him so her head was resting on his chest.

'I suppose it must have been.  My father used to go on at me about it.  Said I wasn't even good enough to provide Eddie with a son,' she remarked bitterly, the tears falling once more and running down Jack's chest.

'I hope I never get ter meet yer father then,' Jack threatened, wondering how anyone could be intentionally cruel.  'C'mon luv, it doesn't matter ter me if you don't give me any children, savvy?'

'Savvy,' she whispered, taking some comfort from the feel of his chest rising and falling and the sound of his steady heartbeat.  'I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'I told ya luv, yer forgiven.  C'mon, let's go to sleep, eh?  Night luv,' he said, kissing her hair.

'Goodnight Jack, thank you.'

**…**


	15. I don't smell that bad, do I luv'

insert disclaimers here… 

Yup, that's right ladies, _two_ chapters today – just because I luvs ya!

**…**

Chapter fifteen:  'I don't smell _that_ bad, do I luv?' 

The excitement built up in Jenny the further south they went, and she wondered if there really was treasure to be found.  Jenny had heard tales of pirates' treasure, but never dreamed she would be helping search for some.  A small corner of her mind flitted back to Port Royal and James Norrington and she wondered how he was and whether he hadreplaced her already.  She sighed, her excitement deflated and she picked up the mop once more and pushed it across the deck half-heartedly.

'Eh luv, y'all right?'  Jack took the mop from her hands and put his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

'Fine thank you,'  Jenny struggled in Jack's arms, trying to pull away from him.

'Eh?  What's up now luv?'  Jack released his hold on Jenny, his face hardening with displeasure.

'Nothing Jack,' Jenny sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.  'The men get a bit iffy if I don't pull my weight.'

'A bit iffy?  I'll give 'em a bit bleedin' iffy!  I'm th'Cap'n of this ship, an' if I want's yer elsewhere, I'll have yer elsewhere.'  Jack turned to face the main deck, folding his arms.  'An' if anyone has a problem wi'that, they can come an' tell me about it, savvy?'  The crew averted their gaze and studiously got on with whatever job they happened to be doing, stealing glances at each other.

Jenny did not know whether to laugh or cry, so instead gave Jack a small hesitant smile.  'Thank you, I think.'

'D'they hassle ya in any other way?'  Jack took Jenny by the arm and led her to the bowsprit, where they could get a little peace and quiet.

Jenny looked out at the waves crashing against the bow, uncertain whether to say anything or not.  The men were not going to be pleased at Jack having a go at them earlier, would this make matters worse?  'N-no Jack, everything's fine, really.'  She knew she sounded false, but hoped he hadn't noticed it.

'Don't lie ter me Jen.  D'they touch ya?'

'No, no they don't touch me, I don't think they'd dare after… Wilson.  They just make lewd comments and suggestions.  You're not the only one educating me in ways of the flesh, Jack Sparrow.  Your crew have taught me one or two things with their remarks.'

'Why th'bleedin' hell did not yer say something earlier?  Why has not Gibbs said anything?'  Jack looked angrily round at his crew, going about their chores.

'It's not all the crew, and they make sure Joshamee is not around when they really start.'  She tried to avoid Jack's eyes which was impossible as he pushed his face into hers, forcing her to look at him.

'Ya should have said something earlier, ya silly wench.  I'll make sure they don't bother yer in future.  But ya _have_ ter tell me or Gibbs if they start up again, savvy?'  He tangled his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips against her forehead.  'Promise me luv.'

'I promise Jack.'  She shivered at the feel of his lips and fingers and she inhaled his salty, spicy smell, closing her eyes as she did.

'I don't smell _that_ bad, do I luv?' he grinned at her as she laughed then kissed him gently on the lips.

'No, you smell wonderful, earthy and exotic at the same time.'

Jack caught his breath at the feeling in Jenny's voice and held her close, burying his face in her neck to hide the gamut of emotions he knew was written on his face, eventually breaking away when he trusted that he could keep his voice even.  'You smell like th'sea and th'galley,' he laughed ducking her playful blow and fought down the urge to scoop her in his arms and carry her to his cabin.

'How much longer before we reach Montevideo?'

'I reckon we should reach it within th'day luv.  We'll stock up on warmer clothes and supplies once we're there.'  He hoisted himself up onto the rail, getting out of Jenny's way as she carried on swabbing the deck.

'Have you ever been this far down before?  How cold will it get?'  She stopped what she was doing once more and leaned against the mop stale, looking at Jack balancing precariously on the ship's side but more steady than when he was on his feet.

'Aye luv, once.  Rounded th'Horn wi'me old Captain.  I swear I've never been so scared in me life.  Th'sea was higher than th'mast at times and bitterly cold.  But don't worry we ain't goin' that far down so th'sea won't be quite so rough.'  He fervently hoped she did not see through his white lie.  'I'm just glad it's summer down here, an' not winter.'

'But it's nice and warm here, surely it will not get _that_ cold, will it?'

'It will luv, it'll get very cold very quickly,' Jack shrugged ruefully.

'How far from Montevideo is it?'

'About another ten days sailing, but I'm reckoning on nearer fourteen days, then maybe a couple of days through th'Straight an' we should be there.'

'You make it sound simple Jack, but I doubt it will be.'  Jenny propped the mop against the rail and stood in front of him.

'Nah, it probably won't be luv but that's what makes it fun,' he grinned, then leapt down from his perch and kissed her on the lips.  'All part o'life's rich tapestry Jen.'

'I'll take your word for it,' she murmured doubtfully, then turned and resumed her duties, shooting a look at Jack who fondled her bottom as he went past.

'Just feelin' th'goods darlin,' he laughed as he made his way to the helm.

**…   …   …   …**

Jenny looked at the rather dilapidated port of Montevideo, wondering if they would be able to get all they needed from there.  She looked around as Jack came up behind her then back at the small port.

'It don't look much luv, there's been a lot of fighting over th'town by th'Spanish and Portuguese but we'll be safe, don't worry.  Ya can stay on board if ya want.'

'No, I'd rather go ashore, if that's all right?' 

'All right darlin', we ain't goin' ter be stayin' long anyway.  Go an' get changed, ya know I like seein' ya in a dress.'

Jenny disappeared below, leaving Jack to look at the scene she had been viewing, stroking his beard braids thoughtfully.  He was still there when she came back wearing a simple cream cotton short sleeved dress, with pearly buttons down the front and a straw hat to keep the fierce sun off her.  She gave a twirl and bobbed down as she reached him, then looked down at the flotilla of small boats clustered around the side of _The Pearl_, filled with people vying to sell their wares.  'Are you sure we're going to _need_ to go ashore?'

'Aye luv, we can't everything we need off these folk, and I ain't buyin' food off 'em.  Jenny watched as the crew bartered goods from the ship with whatever the person on each boat had to offer, goods being exchanged at almost too fast a rate for her to keep track.

'How do we get off the ship?'  Jenny looked in alarm at the growing number of boats coming towards them.

'Don't worry Jen, the men'll take care of 'em.'  Even as Jack spoke, some of the crewmen were climbing down the side of the ship and waving their cutlass about to discourage the boat people.  'C'mon luv, no time like th'present.  Have ya got a knife with ya?'  He smiled at her affirmative nod then turned to his crew.  'Pete, John, George, wi'me,' Jack ordered, wanting three of his biggest crewmen around to keep them safe. 

The group climbed down to the boats and rowed ashore quickly then waited for the other boats to arrive from their ship.  Jack set up a watch on the boats then led the way into the town centre, one arm around Jenny's waist, his other hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, always on the look-out for danger.

Montevideo turned out to be a bustling town and they quickly set about buying more supplies than they actually needed, just in case.  Jenny looked on in astonishment as the cook, John Williams, purchased some chickens, stowing the crate containing them under his ample arm as he went.  He chuckled at her puzzlement, 'Nothin' like fresh eggs sweetheart, an' believe me, where we're goin' we're going ter need all the good food we can get.'

'I-I see….'  Jenny looked about at the supplies carried by other crewmen, and was astonished by the sheer volume of it.  Fruit, potatoes, flour, cheese, salt, the list was seemingly endless.  'Jack, I thought you said it was around two weeks at the most to get there, this is a lot of supplies for two weeks.'

Jack sighed, realising he should have know better than to try and pull the wool over her eyes.  'Aye Jen, it _is_ a lot, but we don't know what we're goin' ter encounter there.  The weather could be bad, it could take a while ter find what we're lookin' for, could take a while to load it, I hope,' he grinned.  'This is th'last place we can pick supplies up from, so it's best ter be safe than sorry, eh?'

'Yes, I suppose it is.  What are we doing about clothes?'  Jenny spied a stall selling all sorts of animal furs and hides and led the way to it.  Soon the stall was surrounded by members of _The Black Pearl_, eager to find warm clothing for their expedition.  She picked out a small coat made from the hides of goats, trying to ignore the smell still emitting from it and pulled it on over her dress.

'Nah luv ya need one bigger than that.'  Jack found out another, bigger coat and held it out to her, watching as she took the small one off and replaced it with the one he had given her.  'That's better luv, ya need to be able ter put plenty of layers on underneath yer coat, savvy?'

When Jack was satisfied everyone was equipped with a coat each and that those still on board the ship had been chosen some by their mates, he handed a pouch of coins to the stallholder, who bowed and beamed gratefully, looking at his now empty stall and calling out his thanks as the motley group made their way to the dock with their supplies.

'Right, now th'rest of th'clothing.'  Jack turned away when he was satisfied everything had reached the ship safely.  'C'mon missy, back we go.'

They returned to the ship a couple of hours later, laden with warm clothing.  Breeches, jerkins, thick, coarse shirts, boots, and even woollen hats like the native people wore.  Both Jenny and Jack helped load the boats up and when he was satisfied all was in order and they had everything they needed, helped Jenny into a boat and rowed them back to the ship, the flotilla long since gone.  She clambered over the rail onto the deck and stopped dead as she came face to face with a goat, who bleated at her.

'A goat?' 

John Williams laughed loudly at her surprise, 'Aye sweetheart, a goat.  Where d'ya think we'll get milk from, eh?'

Jenny frowned, then shook her head.  'I have to confess, I hadn't even thought about it.  How many animals do you have on board?' 

'Lemme see, two goats, couple o'dozen hens, three cats, an' Mr. Cotton's parrot,' he grinned, winking at Jenny's astonishment.

'There are obviously places I haven't yet visited on board.'

'I'll show ya where I keep 'em if ya like.  Mebbe ya can help take care o'them, if t'Cap'n agrees.'

'Aye, tis a good idea John,' Jack smiled, wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself.  'I'll show ya round th'ship proper luv, once we set sail.'

**…   …   …   …**

Jack led the way down another set of steep steps, making Jenny grateful she had changed into her work clothes before the tour.  She could not imagine trying to climb down them in a dress and shoes.

'Careful how yer go luv, it's very low down here.'  He held out a steadying hand, kissing her fingers as she took it.  'One of th'cats lives down here.  She'd never go above th'orlop deck, an' now John reckons she's blind, cos she's not used ter light.'

'Oh, the poor thing,' Jenny murmured, feeling sorry for the animal.

'Nah, she knows her way down here better'n I do,' he laughed then stopped and pulled Jenny to him.  'Now young lady, there's nobody here but you, me an' th'cat,' he whispered huskily, brushing his lips across Jenny's cheek then her lips.

'Ah, that's why you wanted to give me the grand tour, is it Captain?'  She broke away from his embrace and looked at him with mock severity in the lamplight.

'But of course luv.  Ya should know by now I never do anything unless there's somethin' in it fer me.'  He put the lantern he'd been carrying on a nearby hook on the bulkhead and wound both arms around Jenny, pulling her closer still.  'Any complaints darlin?'

'I'm sure given time, I might be able to come up with a couple,' she teased then squealed into his mouth as he kissed her roughly, his tongue licking at and twirling around her own.  She felt him tug at the laces of her breeches then cool air lapped around her naked buttocks as he pulled them down, his fingers kneading the soft flesh as she kicked them off. 

Jenny pulled away and undid Jack's breeches, moaning as he sucked on the hollow of her throat and ground his hips against her, the moan getting louder as Jack eased into her and started thrusting, picking her up and turning round so that she was between him and the bulkhead, her legs and arms wrapped tightly round him, her moans turning to cries as Jack bit into her neck as she climaxed.  She felt a shudder surge through Jack as he spilled his seed into her, his body going limp in her embrace.

'Bloody 'ell luv,' he whispered hoarsely.  'I'll have ter take ya on a tour more often.'  She giggled then whimpered as Jack withdrew and gently put her down, holding her for a while, murmuring and kissing until they had both recovered enough to pull up their breeches and carry on through the ship.  'Ya know Jen, I might just have ya on every deck,' he grinned lasciviously at her.

'Oh really Captain?  And what about the rest of the crew or do you intend having an audience?'  Jenny regarded Jack with a semi-stern look.

'We'll wait til they're on shore leave then work from th'bottom upwards.'

'How far upwards?  Not the crows nest, surely?'

'Well I wasn't thinkin' of there, but now ya mention it, it'd be fun.'

'_Jack Sparrow_!  You're an incorrigible rouge.'

He was still laughing as he led the way into the galley side cabin where the goats and hens were kept.  'D'ya want ter look after 'em?'

'I would like to, yes.  I used to keep hens in England but I've never milked a goat before.'

'Ya milked a cow?  Well it's th'same thing luv, only smaller an' more vicious,' Jack gave the goats a wide berth as they looked malevolently up at him, seemingly understanding his words.  He watched as Jenny scooped some grain into her hand and held it out to the hens who were wandering freely on the hay strewn deck floor then he did the same, squatting beside Jenny as the hens pecked at the grain greedily.  'Mmm, how 'bout I have ya here luv, cook's not around….'

'Don't even think about it Jack.  The poor hens would never lay anything after the shock.'

'Maybe not luv but I'd lay you.'  He tried to scramble to his feet to avoid her playful blow but overbalanced and splayed across the floor, scowling at Jenny's laughter.

'Ere, what's goin' on?'  John Williams peered around the doorway and was greeted by the sight of his captain lying on the floor covered with hay stalks and Jenny holding her sides helplessly, as tears streamed down her face.  The cook snorted at the sight then a grin split his face.  'Sorry I asked…'  He held out his hand to Jack and hauled him to his feet, then did the same to Jenny.  'Ya goin' to look after th'hens then Jen?'

'Yes, I'd love to, thank you.  I'll even milk the goats if you like?'

'You will?  Thank _you_ sweetheart, I hate milking th'bloody things.'

'Come on missy, there's still places ter explore.'  Jack placed an arm around her shoulder and led her away from the galley.

'Where?  Surely we've covered the whole ship by now?'  Jenny was starting to think the ship magically grew as they made their way through it.

'Nah luv, there's still the Captain's cabin to explore yet,' Jack chuckled as he nuzzled her ear.  'Then we should be just about finished.'  He opened the door to his cabin, pulling Jenny inside then shut it firmly with no intention of opening it again until the following morning.

**…**


	16. Since when you been captain, luv'

Usual disclaimers – pah!

Aurora – thank you :)  I wanted to make Jack as realistic as I could without losing any of his character.

Chelsey – I know it's realize, that one must have slipped through the net!

Caribbean-mama – I don't intend changing that, but maybe Jack's priorities will shift slightly in the future…(hint, hint)

Jack-Sparrow-lover and Rachel Sparrow – have you never been tempted to lash out at someone when you've been angry?  No, Jack would never delibrately hit a woman, but this was different.

Summery – I knew you'd enjoy it! ;)

Roxula's Bride, True spirit – thank you :)

SummerRain – gosh, when I read your review, I felt like printing it out and framing it!  Thank you.

Thanks as always to Hilary and Linnie XXX

**…**

**Chapter sixteen:  **'Since when you been captain, luv?'

 ****

Jack shivered despite being warmly dressed and cast an eye through the rain filled grey at the heavy sea.  '_No wonder I live in th'Caribbee_,' he thought to himself, bracing as a wave crashed over the bow and sent water pouring across the deck of _The Black Pearl_.  He glanced at Paul Rochester who was manning the helm with him, the sea being too rough for just one man.  His helmsman grinned ruefully then turned his attention back to the tumultuous ocean as another wave crashed across the bow. 

'If this is summer, I'd hate ter see winter, Cap'n,' Paul yelled, despite standing next to Jack.

'You an' me both mate,' Jack yelled back, 'You an' me both.'  The two men wrestled with the wheel as the sea tried to push them off course then took a momentary breather as the wind died down a little, before the next onslaught began.  Jack wondered whether to sail further out to sea and not hug the coast as much, until the weather improved but decided against it.

**…**

Jenny winced as another wave came higher up the stern, almost reaching the cabin windows.  Although she felt queasy, she had not yet been sick for which she was immensely grateful.  '_Must be getting used to it_,' she mused before untying the leather strap anchoring her to the bunk and staggering across the cabin as she spotted a drawer in Jack's chest that had worked loose from its binding and was threatening to fly across the cabin with the next pitch of the ship.  Jenny cried out as _The Pearl_ rolled violently and she went sprawling on the floor at the same time as the drawer came flying out of the chest.  It caught her on the head, sending her into a black oblivion.

**…**

'Jack!  Shall we furl th'sails?  They won't hold much longer.'  Joshamee Gibbs clung to the mizzen mast, almost blinded by rain and sea water.

'All right Gibbs, don't want th'men risking it if th'weather gets any worse.'  Jack looked up at the poor souls high on the rigging and shuddered, remembering the time he had to climb up when he was just an ordinary seaman under the command of another captain.  '_Poor bastards_,' he muttered out loud, eliciting a murmur of agreement from his helmsman.  'Should be nearing th'Virgin's Cape soon, Paul.  Though how th'hell we'll see it, gawd only knows.'

'We'll just have ter hold her steady til this weather blows over, Cap'n.  S_hould_ it blow over.'

'Aye Paul, that we will.  God, why'd it have ter be so bloody cold down here?'  Jack shivered again, desperate to get out of his cold, wet clothes.

'Just hope it's worth it, Cap'n.'

'Aye, me too lad,' Jack replied, then gasped as a wave came across from port and almost knocked him off his feet.  Jack coughed and spluttered as the freezing cold salt water entered his lungs, but resolutely clung onto the helm for dear life, not daring to let go.  'Ya all right Paul?'  he yelled, noting with a worried frown that his helmsman had taken a knock to the head and blood was pouring down his face.  'Gibbs!  Gibbs, take over from Paul.  Paul, go below, yer in no fit state ter steer.'

'Aye Cap'n, sorry sir.'  Paul Rochester staggered his way along the deck, through the hatch and down the steps, a small part of him grateful to be out of the cold, wet environment that he encountered above the deck.

**…**

Jenny became aware of a pair of piercing blue eyes looking into hers and she jumped with a start.  'Oooh, Mr. Cotton.  My head hurts,' she accepted the mute's helping hand and stood gingerly.  'How did you know I was hurt?'

'Aye me beauty, aye me beauty,' cawed the parrot, perched on the man's shoulder, bobbing up and down as his owner led Jenny back to the bunk.  Jenny climbed on and let Mr. Cotton examine her cut, feeling relieved when he smiled and nodded, indicating it was not too serious.

'I'll be fine now, you go and get yourself strapped back in somewhere,' Jenny yelped as another roll had her and Ned Cotton clinging onto the bunk, while his parrot flapped wildly, still gripping his master's shoulder.  'In fact Mr. Cotton, I think it might be worth you staying and strapping yourself in here.'  Jenny moved over so there was room for him, and threw the strap across them both, feeling it tighten as he fastened the buckle.

**…**

'Jack!'  Joshamee Gibbs pointed excitedly in front of him, 'The channel, three points off starboard.'

Jack peered through his spyglass at the opening to the Strait of Magellanes and smiled to himself.  'We'll get through there Gibbs, 'specially now th'wind's dying a little an'th' rain's stopped.  Loose th'sails.'

'Aye, I just hope th'sea's not too rough goin' into the Strait.'

'Only one way ter find out mate…'  He steered his ship away from the coast slightly then back in, lining her up with the opening.  'C'mon darlin' we'll make it all right,' he crooned, stroking a wheel spoke, ignoring the man standing next to him who was well used to his Captain's idiosyncrasies.

They approached the Strait cautiously, not loosing all the sails so _The Pearl_ was easier to manoeuvre.  Jack and Gibbs could see the turbulent sea at the start of the Strait and looked at each other ruefully, then kept a tight grip on the helm as they approached it.

**…**

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as the violent rocking of the ship eased then groaned as it pitched, along with her stomach.

'I'm sorry Mr. Cotton...' she quickly unstrapped herself from the bunk and clambered over the ship's doctor unceremoniously, diving for the side cabin and the head just in time.  She clung onto the head as the ship pitched and rolled, watching the waves through the hole cut into the planking, crying out in alarm as a particularly violent roll seemed to lay _The Pearl_ on her side before she righted again.  Then it went calm.  She looked up at Ned Cotton who was busy untying himself from the bunk, clambering off once he was free and beckoning her to follow him, which she did, albeit rather gingerly.  She shivered as they climbed the steps up to the hatch and onto the deck which was sopping wet with sea and rain water.  She spotted Jack leaning against the wheel, his face grey with fatigue, his eyes dark hollows.

'_Jack_!'  She ran over to him, a worried frown on her face.  'Get below, now.'  She wrapped her arms around him for support and started back towards the hatch.

'Since when you been Captain, luv?' he smiled weakly, grateful all the same for the scant warmth of her body.

Jenny ignored him and helped him down the steps and to his cabin.  'Let's get these clothes off you.'  She peeled the sodden layers off him, slinging them into the bath tub in the side cabin.

'S-s-so c-c-cold, Jen,' he chattered, his body shaking with cold.

'I know you are.'  She rubbed him vigorously with a rag then wrapped it around his hair.  'Get into the bunk, I'll get some stone bottles filled with hot water for you.'

'N-n-no luv, j-j-just you.  Want… hold me...' 

Jenny put Jack on to the bunk and gathered up all the blankets and thick coats she could find and lay them on top of him then peeled back the layers and climbed in beside him.  'Are you feeling warmer now?'  She curled as much of her body around his as she could in a desperate attempt to warm him up.

'Aye luv, much warmer…' he murmured, his head nodding on to Jenny's shoulder as exhaustion took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

**…   **

Jenny sat and watched as Jack's chest rose and fell in his sleep.  He'd been unconscious for the best part of a day and she was starting to worry.  She shot off the chair as he moaned in his sleep and rolled over. 

'Jack…?  Jack?'  She stood over him and stroked his hair relieved to feel his temperature was normal.

'Mmm… Jen…?'  One eye opened followed by the other and Jack looked up with languid eyes.  'Th'_Pearl_?'

'She's fine, Jack.  Mr. Gibbs has held position until you recovered.'

'Good man.  Now what're ya doin' out th'bunk luv?  Come an' keep ol' Jack warm,' he hauled back the covers and patted the mattress beside him.

'I've been keeping you warm since yesterday evening, Jack Sparrow,' Jenny chided playfully, sitting on the side of the bunk.

'That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if yer please missy.  What's th'time now?' 

'The three bells of the dog watch sounded a short while ago.  Ah, ah.  You stay right where you are _Captain_ Sparrow,' she pushed him back down as he made to get off the bunk.   'I'll fetch you something to eat first then you can get up.'

'Bossy madam,' Jack retorted, a grin splitting his face then he lay back down as Jenny went on her errand, savouring the warmth of the bunk and listening to the familiar creaks and groans that told him all was well with his ship.

**…**


	17. I'm neither a shrew, nor tamed'

You know what goes here…

Tup, two more chapters today, mostly because I'm off on holiday for a week.  You should get another two chapters on 31/7 or 1/8.

Thanks to Hils and Linnie (enjoy your holiday Hilary and enjoy the peace Linnie) :)

**…**

**Chapter seventeen:  **'I'm neither a shrew, nor tamed.'

Jenny watched as the Strait narrowed, fearing there would not be enough room for _The Black Pearl_ to sail through, but Jack guided her through carefully, using the sweeps rather than the sails, to steady their progress.  She looked out at the snow-capped mountains nearby, forgetting how beautiful snow could be.  '_And cold_,' Jenny grumbled, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

'Jenny pet, can you take th'watch from the nest, Jonas has taken ill.'

Jenny looked doubtfully up the rigging to the crows nest and forced a smile on her face, 'Of course Mr. Gibbs.'

'It will not be for long pet, just 'til afternoon watch.  Mind how you go.' 

Jenny fought to keep calm as she missed her footing yet again, and glanced up at the basket of the crows nest, sending up a prayer of thanks as it appeared closer than she anticipated.  She carefully climbed into the basket and took up watch position, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

**…**

'Gibbs, set sail.  Th'channel ahead is wider than th'last one so we'll save th'men th'effort.'  Jack yielded the helm back to Paul Rochester and paced the deck.  'Woods, swing th'lead.'

'Aye, aye Cap'n.'  Daniel Woods fetched the depth rope and swung it with an expert arm, so that it ended vertically in the water.  He waited patiently until the lead hit the bottom of the Strait, then coiled the rope back onto the deck.  'Ten knots, Cap'n.'

'Good man.'  Jack smiled smugly to himself, things were going better than he'd anticipated and he hoped to reach the inlet before nightfall.  He looked up at Jenny in the crows nest, then unburdened himself of his sword and pistol and climbed the rigging towards her.  'Ello luv, nice view?'

She smiled as he climbed into the nest, glad of the company.  'A wonderful view, Jack.  I just wish it was not so damned cold!'

'It's been a long, long time since I saw snow,' he reminisced as he looked at the mountains in awe.  'Reminds me of England.  D'ya miss it?'

'England, or snow?'

'England.'

'Good Lord, no.  I doubt I'll ever set foot on a piece of English land again.'  Jenny shuddered involuntarily.

'Jamaica's a piece of English land….'

'You know what I mean.'  She rolled her eyes at Jack and bobbed her tongue out, sticking it back in as his mouth closed on hers.  'I'm supposed to be on watch Jack, you're distracting me.'

'Don't worry luv, I'll have a word wi'th Captain,' he laughed then snuggled against her, keeping look-out ahead.

**…**

They came upon the inlet just as the last light faded and Jack gave the order to drop anchor, feeling impatient to be so close to treasure but not able to seek it out for a few more hours.  He made his way to his cabin, smiling as he spied Jenny reading one of his books.

'Wotcha readin' luv?'  Jack eased off his boots and sank into his chair, uncorking a bottle of rum with his teeth.

'Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew.'  Jenny gave a narrow glance at Jack's snort of derision.  'And what, pray, is so funny _Captain_?'

'Nothin' luv, nothin' at all,' he smirked, his shoulders shaking gently with laughter.  'Just ironic when ya think about it, really.'

'Well, Captain Sparrow, I have news for you.  I'm neither a shrew, nor tamed.'  Jenny's eyes glinted dangerously over the top of the book.

'That so, Jenny Samuels?  Well, ya could've fooled me.'  Jack watched in amusement as she walked to the side cabin then sat back in the chair, closing his eyes with a sigh.  'Wha…..?  _Jen_!'  Jack warned as he felt the tip of a blade against his throat.

She moved back to allow him to stand, on her guard the whole time.

'So, this is the way ya want ter play it, eh?'  Jack drew his sword, a brash grin splitting his face as he ran his blade along Jenny's.  He leaped back in surprise as she swung around, sweeping her sword in a low arc then bringing it up fast.  Jack managed to parry her thrust with a counter-thrust, nodding with satisfaction when she had to leap back herself then he followed through with a slice, missing her shirt by a mere whisker.

'_Jack_!'

'You started it luv.  If ya can't handle a fight, ya shouldn't start one, savvy?'  He lunged forward, looking in astonishment as Jenny disappeared from in front of him, then spun on his heels as he sensed her behind him.  'Nice trick luv, very good.  Ya just gotta be quicker wi'th execution after ya get up, savvy?'

She felt pleased that her roll on the floor had almost worked.  Next time, she'd get him.  She forced him back on his heels, enjoying the sparring match as much as he was, but still determined to win this particular duel.  Jenny cursed under her breath as her shirt flopped open then smiled to herself and shrugged it from her shoulders after launching a hard assault on Jack.  Her slip strained across her chest, for she had filled out in the time she had been on board _The Pearl_ and the slip was getting rather tight.  She smiled jubilantly as Jack became distracted by the movement of her breasts under the slip and used this to her advantage, parrying his sword away from her and grabbing a knife that had been lying on the table, holding it to his throat.

'Tamed am I?' she whispered huskily then kissed him hard, dropping her sword but keeping hold of the knife.  She had come to know Jack too well to let her guard drop completely.

'All right Jenny Wren, I yield.'  He grinned at her pleased that she was playing dirty instinctively now.  All his thoughts were lost however, by the wonderful feeling of her hand unlacing his breeches and slipping inside, cupping him as she backed up to the bunk, finally discarding the dagger as well.

**…**

'So, who was Sancho Lopez?'  Jenny absently stroked Jack's chest, her fingers tracing the lines of his scars and tattoos.

'He was a Spanish captain who turned renegade and sailed his own ship away from th'Spaniards.  He must have stashed th'swag here fer some reason an' never got chance ter come back for it.'

'You hope…'

'No-one's heard o'him fer nigh on twenty years luv but th'legend of his treasure continues ter this day.  Th'treasure's there, I'll stake me life on it.'

'What will you do with the treasure?'

'Divide it out between th'crew then spend it.'  Jack grinned, his grin being somewhat tempered upon remembering that he would not be able to spend any of the loot on whores.

'How do you divide it?'  She propped herself up on an elbow, looking into his dark, unfathomable eyes.'

'Well luv, me, as th'Captain gets four shares of th'loot.  Gibbs, being me second in command gets three shares, an' so it goes down t'the lowest powder monkey, who gets a share.  You can have three shares luv.'

'What?  You're giving _me_ shares?'  She looked in disbelief at him, while he laughed at her.

'Of course I'm giving you shares, ya daft wench.  Yer th'one who worked out where were had ter go.  Besides which, yer me woman.  Wouldn't be right fer you not ter have shares.'

'Oh.'  Jenny lay back down again, her head spinning at the thought of being rich.  '_I could do whatever I wanted then.  I would not be beholden to anybody_.'  A shiver of excitement ran through Jenny's body and she started to understand the lure of a pirates life.  '_Hold your horses_,' a more temperate voice reasoned.  '_You haven't actually found any treasure yet_.'  'Jack…?' she began, hesitantly.  'What if there _is_ no treasure?  Won't the crew be angry?'

'Aye, they'll be disappointed but they also know that's the way it goes sometimes.  We could come all th'way down here and go back empty handed then come across a galleon that's laden with treasure.  That's our life luv… unexpected.'

'Why do you sail all this way on the off-chance?'

'Freedom, Jen.  Yes I'm a pirate, an' yes, I luv treasure.  But what I _value_ more than anythin' is me freedom.  That's why m'ship is so important to me, she _is_ freedom.'

'So, if you had to choose…?'

'Yup, freedom every time luv.  All th'riches in th'world are no good if ya don't have th'freedom ter enjoy 'em, savvy?'

She nodded then lay her head on his chest, her fingers resuming their caressing of his body, going lower until they reached his belly button and the dark line of hair trailing down to his groin.  'But what use is freedom if you don't have the means to enjoy it?'

Jack sighed good naturedly.  'Are ya seducin' me or inquisitin' me?'

'Both.'

'I'd prefer it if ya concentrated on th'former.'

'And if I want to concentrate on the latter?'  She moved her hand away from his stomach, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

'Yer can question me any time woman,' he growled, rolling over on top of her and catching her hands with his, pulling them above her head.

'But I might not be in the mood another time…'

'I'm in th'mood fer seducin'… so seduce.'

'Very well.  If you insist,' she laughed, bringing her leg between Jack's and rubbing her thigh against his erection.  'Better?'

'Oh much, much better…' he murmured huskily, losing himself in a searing kiss.

**…**


	18. Joshamee Gibbs, you're a bloody genius'

Usual dislcaimers – sob!

Thanks for your reviews, as always they are very welcome and special thanks to Linnie for editing (Hils is on holiday).

Apologies for the delay in posting these chapters up.  My Jack/you fic, The Rules of Attraction, was deleted and because of this, my account was locked until today…  if any of you want to read it, I have posted it on , or email me and I will send it to you.

**…**

**Chapter eighteen:  **'Joshamee Gibbs, you're a bloody genius!'

Jenny woke in the pre-dawn light to an empty bunk and guessed that Jack was on deck, eager to see where the treasure might be hidden.  She clambered off the bunk and dressed hurriedly then made her own way above where she saw most of the crew had gathered.  A thick mist swirled about _The Black Pearl_ and a mean wind whipped Jenny's hair about her face.  She tried not to be too shocked as a stream of expletives left Jack's mouth before he noticed she was there.

'Sorry luv, but…' Jack waved an arm about him with exasperation.

'If there is treasure Jack, it will still be there when this fog clears.'  Jenny patted his arm consolingly.

'I know, I know,' Jack sighed.  'I just want ter get th'treasure an' get out of this Godforsaken place as soon as I can.  Y'know people actually _live_ here?  Dan Woods spotted fires dotted about when on watch last night.'  Jack shivered theatrically, 'Ya could offer me all th'treasure in th'world an' I wouldn't live here.'

Joshamee Gibbs strode about the deck ordering the men to maintain the ship, anything to keep their minds and hands occupied until the fog lifted.  Jenny set about polishing the salt-encrusted rails, losing herself in the rhythm of moving back and forth over each section until it shone.  She looked up to see that the fog was slowly starting to thin out and the land began to appear through the gloom.

'Jack.'

'Aye luv, I can see.'  Jack made his way from the foredeck to Jenny and stood with her, watching as more of the land appeared through the mist until all the fog was gone and they could see the land surrounding the inlet clearly.  To everyone's surprise the shore surrounding the inlet was rocky outcrop, interspersed with marshy bogs with a mound of rock, marking a burial place nearby.  All eyes were curiously scanning the area to see where the most likely place to hide treasure would be.  As far as Jenny could tell, there were none.

'Man th'boats, we're goin' ashore.  Ya wanna come luv?'  Jack smiled down at his companion but she could see the frustration in his eyes.

'Yes please, I'll just go and put my sturdy boots on.'  She hurried down the hatch to the cabin and sought out her boots, pulling them on hastily then rushing back up to the deck, where Jack was waiting for her.

'That were quick darlin', eager to get goin' eh?'

'Well it's not every day I get to go on a treasure hunt,' she grinned, her excitement bubbling over.  She climbed over the side of the ship and gingerly down the rope to the waiting boat which set off as soon as Jack reached it.

He organised the crew into search parties and they scouted the area for the whole day, but no-one had found anything remotely like treasure.  In fact they searched for three days with no success and tempers were beginning to fray.

'I wish them bleedin' natives'd stop watchin' us,' growled Joshamee Gibbs, scowling in the direction of a group of native Indians watching from a distance.  Jenny cast an uneasy glance at them, her shock of discovering that they were naked long since gone but she still felt uncomfortable at being so close to savages.  She walked over to Jack who was sitting alone on a large rock, staring out at the vista.

'Are you all right Jack?'  She sat down besides him, threading an arm through his.

'Aye luv, I just wish I knew where th'bloody hell it was,' he sighed, smiling ruefully at her then looked beyond her at the Indians who were gathering peat that they had dug from the marshes and taking it back to their settlement nearby.  'Have ya noticed somethin' Jen?  They never go near that burial mound… wonder why?'  Jack shrugged, getting to his feet and helping her up, kissing her as she stood.  'C'mon missy, let's get back ter th'ship an' I'll warm yer up.'

'Erm… I can't Jack.'

'Eh?  What'd ya mean, ya can't?'  He e He stopped walking and regarded Jenny who shuffled, embarrassed by the conversation. 

'It's my bleeds _again_.'

'Again?  Ya weren't joking when ya said yer weren't regular.  C'mon luv, there are other ways ter warm each other up, eh?'  He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before leading her to the boats going back to _The Pearl_.

**…   …   …   …**

Jack strode across the rocky ground, rubbed his bleary eyes and wondered whether this day would bring them success or not. 

'John!'  he called when he noticed that some of the Indians were gathering round, the closer John Williams got to the burial mound.   Jack drew his pistol as one of them approached, his hands outstretched by his side to show he was unarmed.  The Indian pointed to the mound then shook his head vigorously, his face showing alarm. 

'Nah, don't worry mate, we ain't goin' ter dig up yer dead,' Jack muttered, more to himself as the native had no way of understanding him.  He watched as the group of Indians skirted the mound from about ten yards away, unwilling to get any closer. 

'John, go up th'mound and see if they follow ya.  Me an' Gibbs'll cover ya.'  Jack aimed his pistol towards the group and noticed out the corner of his eye that some of his crew had done the same.  'No firin' unless absolutely necessary, savvy?'

He watched as the burly cook of _The Black Pearl_ clambered up the stone covered mound, swaying uneasily as he fought to keep his balance.  As he reached the top the natives, including the one who had approached Jack, turned and ran, crying out in alarm until they reached the safety of their village. 

'Well, well, well.  Wotcha make of that, Gibbs?'

'Haven't a clue, Cap'n.  But I've noticed they never go anywhere near the stack.'

'I've noticed that too.  I thought Indians revered their dead and worshipped the restin' places.'

'Mebbe there's no dead buried there,' Gibbs joked then turned his attention to organising some food.

Jack stared in wonder at his quartermaster's retreating figure, elation flooding through his body.  'Joshamee Gibbs, you're a bloody genius!'

Gibbs looked round with a puzzled frown, to see his captain running for all he was worth towards the mound, passing the figure of John Williams as he went, who stopped, stared then followed his captain back to the mound.  'Bloody hell, the mound!  All hands to th'mound,' Gibbs ordered before hurrying himself over to it.

Three teams were quickly organised, one to take the rocks from the mound, one to carry it away from the area and the final team were to keep watch in case the Indians, who were watching closely from their village, tried anything.  Jenny found herself in the first team and she worked hard and fast, pulling the rocks away and handing them to another member of the crew.  As they reached ground level, it became apparent that beneath the rocks and stones was an enormous slab, about twenty feet long and four feet wide.

'How're we goin' ter move _this_?' called one of the crew, his mates muttering their agreement.

'Watch team, I want ya ter go back t'the ship and fetch any tools that can be used ter break this up.  Removal team, take over from th'watch.'  Jack went and joined Jenny on the hard ground while he waited for the tools to be brought from the ship.

'This won't cause trouble with the natives, will it Jack?'

'I don't think so luv.  If they didn't want us ter break in they'd have tried ter stop us before now.  I reckon they're superstitious about it, that's why they won't go near th'place.'  He took a swig of water from his hip flask and offered it to her who drank thirstily before handing it back with regret.  'Finish it off Jen, I'll re-fill it,' he smiled, watching as her throat muscles contracted as she swallowed and closed his eyes, imagining himself sucking at her throat, feeling her swallow against his lips and tongue.  His eyes snapped back open as he realised Jenny was talking to him.  'Eh luv?'

'I said, the men are on their way back already,' Jenny shook her head, wondering how the crew managed to put up with him for so long.

'Good, good.  Now we can _really_ get started.'  He leaped to his feet and went to meet the men, helping to carry the tools from the boat to where the mound had been.  He assigned his burliest men to start hammering at the slab using large hammers and thick chisels and soon a fissure appeared at one edge then spread rapidly across the slab until, with a loud crack, it caved in and tumbled into a rectangular hole in the ground, with rough hewn steps leading down it.

'Get th'pieces out, then we can have a look.  Davy, fetch a torch.'

'Jack…' came Jenny's anxious voice, 'The Indians are coming back.'

'Bloody hell, Gibbs, make sure they don't try anythin' savvy?  C'mon Jenny Wren, this is your treasure too.'  He took a flaming torch from Davy Phillips and once the broken slab had been removed, led the way down the steps and into the dark passage, the light from the torch bouncing off the walls as they made their way deeper underground.  Jenny clutched his hand anxiously as they reached a chamber which contained over twenty chests and four skeletons.  She gasped at the sight of the bodies, but all Jack could see were the large chests, placed in the centre of the chamber.

'Gibbs, I'll have half a dozen men down here, there's no room fer any more,' Jack called then handed the torch to Jenny and went to the nearest chest and tried the lid.  'Bring th'hammers and chisels down as well.'

The chamber grew lighter as the crewmen got nearer to it with their torches and Jenny moved out of the way, trying to avoid the skeletons whilst watching with rapt attention as the chisels were wedged into the chest and the lid was prised open.  She nearly dropped the torch in shock as she saw the contents of the chest, gleaming in the torch-light.  There were hundreds, if not thousands of gold and silver coins, gems the size of pebbles, jewel encrusted chalices, long ropes of pearls, statues of idols.  Every sort of treasure Jenny could imagine and a few more that she could not.  Jack threw his arms around her and swung her around, laughing manically with joy, snapping Jenny from her reverie.  The chamber quickly filled with men eager to view their hoard and she felt her head start to pound with the noise and lack of air in the chamber so she pushed her way through and back up the steps into the open where she stood panting, trying to get her breath back.  '_That was just one chest_,' she thought to herself.  '_What is in the others?  Where on earth did it all come from_?'

'Jenny… _Jenny_!'  She looked up at Mad Pete who was shaking her gently by the arm.  'You all right darlin?'

'Y-yes, Pete.  I-I've never seen anything like it…' she trailed off, a look of wonderment on her face.

He laughed heartily, his mates nearby joining in.  'Ah, I'll bet it's mere trifle ter what we've found other times, eh lads?'

'Nah Pete,' came Jack's lazy drawl.  'Th'only time I've seen more treasure in one place was at Isla de Muerta.'

'Seriously Cap'n?'  Pete looked down at his captain with wide eyes then over at the hollow in the ground.

'Aye, seriously.  Go on.  Go an' have a look, an' evict some o'the others while yer at it.'

'Aye, aye Cap'n… Come on lads.'  Pete and his mates made for the steps, bellowing for those below to come out so they could go down and take a look.

'Y'all right luv?'  Jack wound am arm around Jenny's waist, hugging her to him.

'Yes, it's just… I've never seen...'

'Aye, it's a good hoard,' he grinned, the smile being tempered by the sight of the Indian who had approached him earlier, coming towards them again.  'Jen, go below.'

'What?  Why?'  Jenny looked round at the man, who was continuing to walk towards them, hands outstretched but stayed where she was.

'Habla usted con una lengua Española?'

They looked at the man in astonishment before Jack found his tongue.  'We speak Spanish,' he replied fluently.  'Stay where you are.  What do you want?'

'That is an evil place, bad luck will come to you and your men for disturbing it.'  The Indian stood some ten feet away from Jack.  'The elders in my village tell a tale of that place, you would do well to listen to it.'

'What is the tale?'  Jack motioned for his men to lay down their weapons and beckoned the Indian forward.

'Many moons ago, a ship such as yours came into the bay with much damage.  My people were afraid to leave the village for these men argued and fought and some were even killed.  The ship men carried many things off it and dug a hole in the ground, burying some things within, along with the dead men.  Then they covered the hole with rocks and set off across the land and have never returned.'

Jack stroked his beard braids thoughtfully, 'That fits in wi'Lopez disappearing, an' th'skeletons too,' he murmured in English.  He looked back at the Indian and clasped his hands together, bowing his head slightly.  'Thank you for your warning but we do not believe in this curse,' Jack said, reverting to Spanish.  'But if it pleases you we will leave a peace offering to your Gods.'

'That would please the elders and the Gods.'  The Indian bowed his head then turned and headed back to his village.

'Right, I want this lot cleared out of there pronto.  Pete, are the chests too heavy ter come out as they are?'  Jack strode to the steps and bounded down, two at a time.

'Aye Cap'n,' came Pete's echoed reply from the chamber.  'I reckon we're going to have to unload each chest by at least half before they can be shifted.'

'Bugger!  Gibbs,' Jack bellowed back up the steps.  'Organise barrels an' chests from th'ship.  Jenny, come down here so I know yer safe.'

'Aye, Jack.'  Joshamee Gibbs immediately set about carrying out his captain's orders, not that he needed to chivvy his crew along.  They were as eager to get the booty stashed on board _The Black Pearl_ as their captain was.

Jenny made her way back to the chamber, relieved to see there were only a few men left down there.  'What shall I do, Jack?'

'Ah luv, ya can help empty the chests when th'barrels arrive.  Y'all right down here now?'

'Yes, it was just a shock seeing so much treasure then it got very crowded and I needed to get out.  I'm fine now.'  Jenny picked up a handful of coins and loosed it into the barrel, realising with slight dismay that it was going to take a very long time to empty the chambers contents.  'It's going to take forever…'

'Nah, ya haven't seen this lot move when there's booty involved,' he laughed as he went to help bring down the first of the barrels.

**…**

**Authors notes:  **The translation of the Spanish spoken by the Indian is: _Do you speak with a Spanish tongue?_  I'm probably taking a few liberties having him speaking Spanish, but after researching the history of South America, I realised that a lot of countries passed between Spain and Portugal and native tribes traded with sailors etc, so it is not in the realms of impossibilty that they would have picked both languages up.

**…**


	19. Oh no Captain, there's a knack to polish...

Disclaimers – double sob…!

**Chapter nineteen:  **'Oh no Captain, there's a knack to polishing.'

Jenny looked at scene on the deck of _The Black Pearl_ as the crew relaxed after two days of back breaking work transferring the booty to the ship.  The musicians, Jack included, played a medley of shanties that had everyone jigging or tapping their feet.  She took a large draught of ale then lifted her skirts to mid calf and began to dance a jig barefoot, which made the whole deck erupt in calls and whistles of appreciation.  Her hair, having come lose from its binding, was flying wildly around as she spun faster and faster until the ship became a blur and she came to stop, clinging onto someone for support, laughing excitedly.

'You enjoying yerself darlin?' came Jack's husky voice from behind, his hot breath caressing her ear.

'I'm having a wonderful time, Jack.  Are you going to dance with me or do I have to find myself another partner?'

'Ya want _me_ ter dance?'  He looked at her in alarm as she grinned at him.

'Yes Captain Sparrow, I want _you_ to dance with me but first you take off your boots, I don't want crushed toes.' 

Once he was free of his boots, Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the deck amid good natured catcalls and jeers from the crew, then placed her hand on his shoulder and squealed as Jack spun her around in time to the music.  Around the main mast they went, across to starboard, then along the deck until they came to the steps leading to the poop deck, away from the main crowd of men.

'Well, well, well.  Look where we've ended up, Jenny Wren,'  he drawled laconically, leading her to the stern and leaning against the rail, pulling her to him.  'Still enjoyin' yerself?' he whispered, nuzzling her neck then her ear, smiling to himself as he felt her shiver in his arms.

'Mmm, more than ever,' she murmured softly, tangling her fingers in Jack's long hair and kneading his scalp.  She gasped as his hot mouth closed over her throat and started sucking on it, making slurping noises as he did.  '_Jack_!  The men might see…'

'They're too busy celebratin' luv.  We could always go ter me cabin though, if ya like?  Ya bleeds have finished, haven't they?'  He brought his mouth up to hers and caught her bottom lip in his teeth, running the tip of his tongue along it.

'Oh… Jack…' Jenny panted, kissing him hard.

'I'll take that as a yes ter both then, shall I?' he laughed as he broke away from her embrace.  'C'mon luv.'  He led the way down the hatch to his cabin, locking the door behind him.

She looked around the cabin as Jack lit the lamps, staring in wonder at the jewels and gems that were strewn about the cabin and open chests.  'What will you do with it all?'  Jenny wished she'd brought a mug of ale with her to wet her parched mouth.

'Sell most of it, barter some an' keep th'rest.'  Jack padded over to where she was standing and kissed her roughly, pushing her against the cabin wall as he did, hands tugging at the buttons of her blouse and slipping inside once they were undone.  Jenny quivered at the feel of his rough hands caressing her body and arched her back as he teased her nipples into hard buds.

Jenny reached down and pulled the sash around Jack's waist, throwing it aside when it came lose in her hands then turn her attention to his shirt, sliding it off and running her hands along his strong shoulders, feeling the hard muscles rippling with her progress.  Jack untied the knot in her skirt and tugged letting it and her knickers drop in a circle at her feet then sank to his knees and buried his face in the mass of hair between her legs, his tongue licking and probing, his fingers kneading her buttocks and pulling her in to him.

'_Jack!_  Oh God Jack, what are you doing?'  Jenny flattened herself against the cabin wall as waves of desire shot through her body and all thought fled her mind except the feeling that Jack was giving her until she felt that was going to explode and the world seemed to scream.  He slowlyworked his way back up her body until they were level, a feral grin splitting his face as her kissed her, letting Jenny taste herself in his mouth.

'That's just fer starters luv, there's plenty more where that came from…'  Jack's head spun round at a knock on the cabin door, his beads hitting Jenny's head.  'Sod off,' he spat, his body tensing with anger.

'Sorry Cap'n, but Billy Wheeler and Jonas Lowe are fightin' sir.  They've drawn knives.'  Davy Phillips sounded apprehensive.  'Mr. Gibbs is, erm… drunk.'

'Bleedin' hell!  There are times I wish I was still a bleedin' cabin boy.'  Jack grabbed his shirt from the floor and shrugged apologetically at Jenny.  'Sorry luv, don't go away,' then he unlocked the door and disappeared out of the cabin, leaving her feeling slightly bewildered.

She went to pull on a shift but decided against it, liking the freedom and naughtiness of wandering around naked.  She picked up a heavy chain with a huge amethyst tear-drop pendant and put it on, admiring herself in a jewel encrusted hand mirror.  Then Jenny spied a pair of diamond and pearl drop ear-rings and fastened those to her ears, feelings them brush against her shoulders when she moved her head.  She looked around at the rest of the haul, enjoying herself thoroughly and gasped with delight when she spotted a strand of golden pearls so long that she wound it around her waist and knotted it, so the strand hung down her leg.  She picked up a pair diamond studded combs and put her hair up roughly with them then pulled on a pair of her dress shoes and began dancing around the cabin in time to the music, which had started up again.  So engrossed was Jenny in her dance that she did not notice Jack return and lean against the cabin wall, watching her with a look of pure lust in his eyes.  He waited until she came close to him and stepped out, taking her in his arms and whirling her around the cabin.

'Jack!  You scared the bloody life out of me,' she laughed then caught her breath as she saw the look in his eyes.  She pulled his shirt open once more and fastened her lips over a nipple, sucking on it while her fingers worked at the laces on his breeches. 

Jack tensed his body as he fought to keep control, a growl escaping his lips as Jenny bit his nipple then licked it, the ear-rings ticking his ribs as they brushed against him. 

'Jen,' he panted.  'I ain't goin' ter last luv, so how 'bout ya polish me yardarm then we can get down ter th'proper business afterwards, eh?'

'Polish your_ yardarm_?'  Jenny laughed, amusement dancing in her eyes as she pulled his breeches down and took his manhood in her hand, moving it up and down his shaft.

'Harder luv.'

'Oh no Captain, there's a knack to polishing. You have to start off slowly then build up to a quicker pace to give a better finish.'

'Jenny Samuels, if I didn't know better I'd say you were teasin' me,' Jack growled, hitching his breath as she moved round to the back of him and gripped harder while flicking her tongue across his ear-lobe.

'Teasing?  Oh Captain, would I do such a thing?'

'Yer bloody well doin' it now luv.  Oh God Jen, harder.'

'Are you begging me, Jack?  _Will_ you beg me?'  She pushed her hips forward and brushed her pubic hair against Jack's taut buttocks, feeling him shudder in her arms.

'I beg ya Jen, harder, _please_…' he moaned as she tightened her grip on him and quickened her pace then brought her free hand around and cupped his balls, squeezing gently until she felt them tighten and Jack cry out as his hot liquid shot from him in urgent spurts until he was spent and limp in her arms.

'Polished to your satisfaction, sir?'  Jenny chuckled, leading the way to the bunk and lying down on it, the pendant nestling between her breasts and the golden pearls splaying across the covelet.

'More than to me satisfaction, woman.'  Jack took hold of her foot and sucked on her toes then worked his way up her leg until her reached her groin, biting the tender flesh where leg and body joined, causing Jenny to gasp then moan as he licked the bite.  He went up a little further until her reached her belly button and thrust the tip of his tongue inside, wriggling it around and making her squirm.  Up to her breasts he went, taking the pendant in his mouth and playing around with it before letting it drop back in place and fastening his mouth over a nipple, suckling on it like a babe while his hand probed between her legs, fingers working her to a climax then prolonging it until he eased himself inside her and started thrusting, feeling her contracting against his prick as he rode her passion.

He rolled them both over so that she was straddling him and grasped her hips with his hands, guiding her to a rhythm with his thrusts, his thumbs rubbing her hip bones making her gasp and moan.  She pulled the combs from her hair and shook it loose then leaned forward and kissed Jack hungrily until she broke off the kiss to cry out in ecstasy as her body convulsed in climax again.

'Up Jen, sit up,' Jack gasped, his thrusts getting more urgent until he arched his hips and drove hard into her as he let loose his seed, a look of rapture on his face.

**…   …   …   …**

They crept about the deck of _The Black Pearl_ quietly, stepping over the drunken bodies of the crew. 

'Do you always celebrate like this after finding treasure?'  Jenny whispered, although she doubted the men would wake even if she shouted at the top of her voice.

'Nah luv, if we're closer ter a town it's wilder, more reckless.'  Jack climbed down the rope to a boat and held it steady while Jenny made her way down.

'It will be safe, won't it?'  Doubt sounded in her voice as Jack rowed them the short distance to the shore.

'Aye luv, th'natives ain't goin' ter hurt us.  We'll leave th'food an' wine at the mound then we can get out o'this bloody place.'  He jumped from the boat and helped Jenny out then they both heaved the boat onto the rocky beach and lifted the chest, which he had loaded onto the boat before she woke, out.  They carried it carefully to the mound, another slab and all the rocks having been replaced after the treasure had been brought out.  They put the chest down, watching as the Spanish speaking Indian approached them.

'Here's our offerin' to your Gods,' Jack waved a hand indicating the chest, then opened it, revealing the finest food the galley of _The Pearl_ had to offer and bottles of wine and spirits from the hold.

'Our Gods will be most pleased, thank you.  You are leaving now?'

'Yes.  Well, as soon as my men wake up, we will.'  Jack clasped his hands together and bowed his head then took Jenny's hand and led her back to the boat, leaving the Indian to look at the food in wonder.

The captain of _The Black Pearl _began rousing his men as soon as they were back on board, kicking them gently and sometimes none too gently in the ribs, until one by one they starting coming to, the deck soon being filled with the groans and retching of hung-over men.

'Ya call yerselves pirates an' ya can't even hold yer drink?  Bloody 'ell,' Jack goaded as more men attempted to stand.  'Get yerselves down to th'galley, Jen's cooked up some breakfast then we can set sail from this bleedin' place fer good.'

The thought of leaving the inlet and Strait seemed to work in sobering the men up and they piled down to the galley where Jenny had a couple of cauldrons of porridge on the boil.  She smiled at Jack as he joined the men then took his bowl over to him, bobbing her tongue out at the good natured jeers from the rest of the men.

'You goin' ter serve us all, lass?'  Pete winked cheekily.

'Get your bloody own,' she retorted, playfully.  'Do you good to work for a change.'

The mess erupted at the banter and breakfast was consumed amid light hearted chatter and joviality, everyone on board eager to set sail.  The mood was somewhat dampened as Billy Wheeler and Jonas Lowe were brought up from the brig for their punishment.

Jack stood before them, hands on hips, feet spread and a hard look on his face.  He took the list of Articles off Mr. Gibbs and read from them then looked up at both men.  'I hope ya've both cooled down now?' he growled angrily.

'Aye Cap'n, sorry Cap'n.  It won't happen again.'  Both men looked down at the deck contritely.

'Damn right it won't.  Mr. Gibbs, ten lashes each if you please.'

'Aye, aye Cap'n.  Who started th'fight?'

'I did,' the whisper from Jonas Lowe was barely audible.

'Right, you go first.  Lash him up.'  Joshamee Gibbs stood and waited while Jonas Lowe was tied up then stripped himself to the waist and took the cat-o-nine-tails from its pouch.

Jenny winced as the first stroke hit Jonas Lowe's back, making him whimper through the gag in his mouth.  After half a dozen or so lashes, she was starting to feel queasy at the sight of the blood and skin trailing down the youngster's body and she seriously wondered if she'd be able to watch the other flogging but knew she had to.  It was her duty.  Davy and Pete untied Jonas and carried him carefully away to the side of the ship where a bucket of sea water was poured over his back, causing him to scream in agony for the first time.  Jenny turned her attention to Billy Wheeler who was already strung up, sweat running down his face.  She closed her eyes as the cat struck home and kept them closed throughout the lashing, hoping no-one would notice.

'S'all right Jen, it's over now luv,' came Jack's whisper and she opened her eyes tentatively to his sympathetic look.

'I-I'm sorry Jack, I could not….'

'I know luv, ya did well ter stay.'  He waited until the punished men were carried below by their mates then gave the order to set sail, waving at the Indians lining the shore of the inlet, watching the majestic black ship sail from their lives.

**…**


	20. ‘Course I’m all right luv, I’m Captain J...

Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers!

Evileyedpirategrrl – I'm glad you enjoyed that little romp. ;)

Chelsey – will Jenny stay with Jack…? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see! :p

Caribbean-Mama – well I'm glad I've brighten up housework for you!!

Hilary – missed you? Nah, not a bit! :p

Thanks to Rachel Sparrow, JacksFoxyLass, Elfmaiden07 and Niccah for your reviews. Special thanks to Linnie and Hils for editing XX

A little bird tells me that a certain reader/reviewer has a special birthday today. So this chapter is just for you Caribbean-Mama – have a great day!!

**…**

**Chapter twenty: '**Course I'm all right luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'****

Jack cursed out loud as he and Paul Rochester struggled with the helm, the strong current in the Strait trying to send them to the rocks that lined it. It had taken them four hard days just to reach the narrow passage near the beginning of the Strait and Jack was seriously beginning to wonder whether they would make it through in one piece.

'I reckon bleedin' Lopez had th'right idea, goin' across land an' all…' he muttered, staring darkly at the passage looming ahead.

'Shall we drop anchor, Sir?' The same thoughts had been going through Paul Rochester's mind and a sick pit of fear was welling up inside him at the thought of attempting the passage.

'Nah, the current's too strong. It'll drag us to th'rocks.'

'Cap'n!' Jack looked up at the look-out, stationed high on the rigging. 'Cap'n, there's a fog closing in from th'north.'

Jack laid his head against the wheel, too dejected to curse any more. 'What else is goin' ter go wrong, Paul?' Jack looked back up to the look-out. 'How fast's it comin' in?' he called, sending up a small prayer of hope.

'Not that fast, Cap'n. Reckon we might have time ter get through th'channel.'

Jack looked at his helmsman then at his quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs, who had joined them, then at the narrow opening ahead. 'Unfurl th'fore an' topsails, an' run out th'sweeps. We need to do this fast but gentle, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n.' Gibbs spun on his heels, barking orders as he went and the deck of _The Black Pearl_ became a hive of activity as the crew leapt to the orders. Jenny climbed the rigging and helped unfurl the mainsail then went back down and stood and watched with the rest of the crew as Jack and Paul steered the ship on a steady course towards the narrow gap, her heart in her mouth the closer they got. She glanced up and saw the first swirling of the fog over the cliff tops and she clasped her hands together, murmuring a prayer under her breath.

Jack hung onto the helm for all he was worth, as the wind caught the sails and battled with the current to pull _The Pearl_ off course but he and Paul somehow managed to keep control. Her bow edged into the gap as the fog came over the top of the Strait and started to make its way downwards, enshrouding those at the top of the masts.

'All hands, keep watch over th'sides,' Jack ordered, feeling the deck rumble beneath his feet as his crew made their way to the sides of the ship, scanning for any rocks or other hazards.

Slowly _The Black Pearl_ eased through the channel and a muted cheer went across her decks, the relief evident in the voices of all on board.

'It ain't over yet, ya scabrous dogs, furl th'sails, an' maintain th'sweeps until we're well away from the passage then we'll drop anchor,' Jack ordered then scanned the deck for Jenny, smiling as he saw her figure faintly through the mist.

**…**

'Ow!' Jenny scowled at her grazed knuckles then sucked the blood off. Polishing the gratings was her least favourite job. It almost always ended with blood being shed – hers.

'Go an' get some salve off Cotton.'

She looked up as Jack squatted beside her and snorted. 'I'm not running to Mr. Cotton every time I skin myself,' she smiled at his laugh.

'Spoken like a true sailor, Jenny Wren.' Jack took her hand and licked the blood away then kissed it gently. 'Wonder how much longer we're goin' ter be mired in this fog?'

_The Black Pearl _had inched forward slowly during the past couple of days but Jackhad not wanted to go too far in case they went off course and headed for the rocks and cliffs lining the Strait of Magellanes. The ship shone like new as all hands had polished and cleaned and repaired her, anything to keep their minds and hands busy. But now they were running out of things to do and patience was wearing a little thin. One of the crewmen was currently in the sick bay being tended to by Ned Cotton, having lost his footing in the thick fog and fallen from the rigging to the deck, landing with a sickening thud. Jenny hoped there would be no more incidents for she was starting to feel nervous about the native's warnings against opening the burial mound and knew the crew were whispering the same to each other, too afraid to voice it out loud.

'Hmm? Oh, sorry Jack, I was miles away.'

'I wish _we_ were luv,' he smiled ruefully. 'Leave that Jen, let's go below. Ya can chart a course to Tortuga for me.'

'Is that where we're going?' Jenny was not sure she wanted to go to the infamous pirate town. After all, San Juan and Fortaleza had been bad enough.

'Aye luv, making a slight detour on th'way back.' Jack led the way to the hatch leading to his cabin.

'Jack, why don't you use the main cabin? I know the captains on other ships do.'

'Can't bring meself ter use it after Barbossa took over me ship. Gibbs don't have a problem with it though an I like th'quarters I got well enough, they're more private,' Jack winked salaciously, chuckling at Jenny's mock stern frown. He strode over to the chest that contained his maps and took out an unmarked one that he had drawn up while the ship had been stationary in the fog, and spread it across the table.

'Where did this one come from?' she queried, as she thought she had seen most of Jack's maps and knew that they had all got markings and lines drawn on them.

'Drew it up yesterday an' this morning luv.'

'_You_ drew it up?' Jenny looked in amazement at the map, noting how professional it looked.

'Aye, when I stowed aboard _The Heart of Oak_, I was apprenticed to th'cartographer on board. He was th'best map maker I've ever come across, good man too. Right, c'mon missy, get this route charted.' Jack leaned over deliberately close as Jenny set about charting the course to Tortuga, via Montevideo and Fortaleza, knowing they would need to pick up supplies. 'Excellent luv, Bert Heathcote would be proud o'ya.'

'Bert Heathcote?'

'Me old cartographer master. There's just one thing, we'll be making a slight detour before we get ter Tortuga but we won't be puttin' it on th'map.' Jack rolled the chart up and stored it with the others in the chest, making sure it was shut tight.

'Where will we be going?' Jenny eased her aching back, then smiled as his nimble fingers set to work on the knots in it.

'Isla de Muerta.'

'_What_? Is not there where…..?'

'Aye luv, it's where th'cursed treasure of Cortez was found. It's also a bloody good place ter store me booty.'

'But doesn't the Navy know about it?' Jenny knew all about the story, having heard various versions of it from the crew, as well as Jack himself.

'Aye, which is why they'll never suspect me of usin' it as a cache,' Jack grinned smugly, then left Jenny sitting and there and walked to his tallboy, producing his pipe and some hemp leaves from it and lit it, inhaling deeply. 'C'mon, come an' sit on me lap Jen.' He sat on the window seat and looked out at the fog, sighing to himself.

'How long have you used Isla de Muerta as a cache?' Jenny sat against him and tried to hold her breath for as long as possible, feeling Jack chuckle as she let it out in a wheeze.

'Won't kill ya Jen, here try some.' He handed the pipe to her as she looked at him doubtfully. 'Don't inhale it too much, savvy?'

Jenny sucked slowly on the pipe then let her breath out again before it hit her lungs, and tried again, taking a deeper breath of the hemp smoke but was too late in letting it out and choked as her lungs filled with the smoke. 'N-no more,' she wheezed, her eyes streaming and nose running. 'Well?'

'Eh? Oh, Isla de Muerta? Since th'curse was lifted. Gibbs an' them went back before th'Navy could get their hands on th'loot and took as much as they could then came back fer me. Th'Navy took th'rest of it, apart from Cortez's chest then blew the entrance to th'cave. But there are plenty more caves around th'island. Not that th'Navy go anywhere near th'place, bloody load of nonces.'

Jenny giggled, the hemp starting to affect her. 'Nonces! Ha! Nonces with brooms down their backs,' she laughed, inhaling a cloud of smoke that Jack blew out.

'Up their arses more like,' Jack snorted then joined Jenny giggling until they were both clutching their sides, quite helpless with laughter.

'Cap'n? Cap'n, the fogs liftin' sir.'

'Aye Daniel, we're comin.' Ya comin' Jen?' Jack uncoiled himself from her and stood, swaying from side to side, his arms flailing about.

'I'll make it to the deck before you do, that's for sure.' She ran for the cabin door and up the steps, squealing as he tried to grab her legs and pull her back.

'Get back 'ere woman, ya cheated,' Jack growled good naturedly then looked around as he stepped out on deck at the thinning fog, spying the cliffs on the starboard side of the Strait. 'Reckon we can sail through this, eh Mr. Gibbs?'

'Aye Cap'n, _we_ can, not so sure about you though…' Joshamee Gibbs ignored the indignant splutter from his captain and ordered the crew to make sail, relieved to be on their way once more.

By the time they approached the opening of the Strait, Jack had sobered up enough to take the helm with Paul Rochester. The seas did not seem as rough as when they had entered it, which pleased him. But he still told Jenny to strap herself into the bunk and take a slop bucket with her, just in case.

_The Black Pearl_ rocked and pitched the nearer they got to the gap and the open ocean, and the two men at the helm had a struggle to keep hold of the wheel and stay on course. The waves started climbing higher and higher until they reached the upper gun deck and poured through the ports that had been forced open by the sea until the crew fastened it shut again and turned their attentions to the next open port.

Jenny unstrapped herself and watched the waves through the stern windows with a certain amount of fascination and much to her relief, no queasiness in her stomach at all. She clung on to the side of the bunk as the ship pitched violently and seemed to carry on down for an age, before righting herself again. She chewed her lip, worried for the men on the deck, especially Jack, and she had to fight the urge to go up and check if everyone was all right. She looked out of the window again and immediately noticed the waves did not seem as high and the roll of the ship not quite as violent as it was before then she saw the land behind the ship and knew they had made it out of the Strait.

Jack ordered a course away from the land. Now they were not looking for an opening, they did not have to hug the shore so closely and he was hoping for calmer seas. He told Paul to get some rest and got Pete Symmonds to take over the helm while he checked on Jenny, not being altogether surprised when he met her coming up the steps to the deck.

'Are you all right Jack?' Relief clearly showed on her face as she saw that he was and Jack felt that his heart was going to pound out of his chest, knowing that she had been worried for him.

'Course I'm all right luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.' He followed her as she made her way back down the steps then held her close to him, burying his face in her loose hair. 'Were you all right luv?' he whispered, kissing his way along Jenny's neck and up her face to her lips.

'Mmm,' came the reply, as Jenny eagerly returned the kiss then broke it off as Joshamee Gibbs interrupted them with a discreet cough.

'Sorry to interrupt, but there's a fair bit o'water in th'bilges. I've got a team pumpin' it out but thought you should know, Jack.'

'Aye Gibbs, I'm comin'.' Jack rolled his eyes at Jenny then followed his right hand man down the corridor and back to his duties.

Jenny made her way to the galley where John Williams was trying to re-light the galley stove, cursing under his breath as attempt after attempt failed. 'Is there anything I can do, John?' She stood hesitantly in the doorway, not knowing whether to stay or go.

'Aye sweetheart, ya can turn into a fire breathin' dragon an' get this bleedin' thing alight.' John let out a sigh as the wood finally caught light then smiled ruefully up at Jenny who was laughing.

'I remember the trouble I had trying to light the fire at home in the winter. I used to have to fetch a man from down the lane to do it for me some days.' She smiled fondly at the memory then walked across to the side cabin where the animals were kept. 'How were they?'

'Th'goats bleated like summat possessed but th'hens were fine, just carried on pecking at th'grain.'

'I'll bet there's no milk to be had then.' Jenny fetched a pail from the hook and sat on the floor beside one of the goats and started tugging at its teats, surprised when milk began to squirt out into the pail. 'Looks like I was wrong, John.'

'That's good luv, we could do wi'some decent fresh food. Th'hens laid ten eggs, an' there are five left over from th'other day, so I reckon we can cook us up some scrambled egg if ya get enough milk from th'goats.'

'I'll make sure I get enough milk in that case,' she laughed, settling into a rhythm of milking, half filling the pail from the one goat then moving it to the other and starting again. She carried the three quarters full pail out to the galley and carefully strained it through a piece of muslin into another pail, then poured the milk into a cauldron. She broke the eggs into it and used a long wooden spoon to mix it all thoroughly.

'What's fer supper?' Jack padded barefooted into the galley, saw the fire was lit and went and warmed himself by it.

'Scrambled egg, spuds and cured beef.' John had pressed one of the younger crewmembers into peeling the mound of potatoes and the cook lifted the pot and placed it on the stove. 'We'll have ter go easy on th'food though Cap'n, just about have enough ter get us ter Montevideo. We're all right fer water though.'

'Aye Cookie, whatever ya see fit,' Jack grinned lasciviously at the sight of Jenny's backside sticking up as she bent to stroke behind the ears of one of the cats, whomshe had named Smokey.

'Jack Sparrow, if you were a gentleman you would avert your eyes….' Jenny glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed.

'Eh? How'd ya know what I was lookin' at? 'Sides, I never pretended ter be a gentleman,' Jack grinned, broadly. 'I'll leave yer in peace to get supper. We'll have ours in th'cabin Jen, savvy?'

'All right Jack, I'll bring it along later,' she straightened and pecked Jack on the cheek then turned her attention back to the scrambled eggs, mentally reminding herself to fetch a bottle of wine from the hold to take along as well. It promised to be a good night.

**…**


	21. Ah, so yer alive then'

I hate disclaimers but alas I'm poor and can't afford what the Mouse would sue me for, so…

Thanks to Chelsey, Xcoolcomic, CaptnJackRocksMyWorld, CaribbeanMama and welcome back to Summery-ice and SummerRain. Special thanks must go to wamy, who over the course of the week-end read and reviewed the whole story - cheers! Thanks also to Hilary and Lin for editing and have a good holiday Linnie!

**…**

**Chapter twenty one: **'Ah, so yer alive then?'

'Port ho!'

Jenny had waited patiently for the sight of Fortaleza to appear. She had not gone ashore at Montevideo as they had only stopped for long enough to re-supply the ship and then there had been a tropical storm whilst they were there, so now she was more than ready to set foot on land. Jack had even promised that they would stay for a couple of days. She was itching to go below and change into a dress but she still had another hour of her watch to go, so she leaned against the rail and watched as the harbour grew nearer.

'Jonas, go an' relieve Jenny from th'nest,' Jack ordered. He had been looking forward to the sight of her in a dress he had been hoarding for long enough to wait any more.

'Aye, aye, Cap'n.' Jonas Lowe climbed the rigging quickly, grinning at Jenny as he appeared over the side. 'Cap'n says I'm ter relieve ya.'

'Oh, right. Thanks Jonas,' She flashed him a grateful smile and climbed down the rope, wanting to go the proper way down rather than use the lubber's hole.

Jack watched with his heart in his mouth as she slowly made her way down to the deck then strode over to her, a grin splitting his face. 'Well done luv, I'm proud o'ya. C'mon, let's get ya dressed.'

'Are you meeting up with Mendez again?' Jenny disappeared down the hatch and along the corridor to their cabin, Jack not far behind her.

'Nah, don't worry Jen. No whores on me lap this time, I promise. Here, I thought ya'd look good in this.'

Jenny gasped at the russet coloured silk dress with a cream underskirt and cream lace trimming the bodice and cuffs. 'Jack, it's beautiful! I don't remember seeing this before.'

'I've been savin it for ya, an' I thought… well after last time we were here, ya might like ter wear it. No rowing in th'bloody thing though.'

'Well, you behave Jack Sparrow and I will not need to row myself back to the ship, shall I?'

Jenny shed her work clothes quickly, batting away Jack's supposed helping hands then undid the laces of the bodice before slipping into the dress, allowing Jack to pull the laces tight. She glared at him with mock severity as he leered at her breasts spilling over the top of the bodice. She fetched her gold and pearl pendant and fastened it around her neck as she watched Jack getting changed into close fitting black breeches and a crisp white linen shirt which was a size too big, just as he liked. He did a couple of buttons up so it flapped loosely, giving brief glimpses of the scars and tattoos that lined his body. He offered his arm to Jenny, who went barefoot while they left the cabin, opting to carry her shoes as they made their way back onto the deck. She curtsied and twirled at the whistles that accompanied her progress, then waited patiently as the boson's chair was rigged for her so she did not have to attempt to climb down the side of the ship in her dress. She sat back in the boat feeling like a grand lady as Jack rowed them ashore then took his hand as he helped her from the boat and slipped on her shoes.

'Are we going to the same inn as last time?' Jenny prayed they were not, but was unsurprised when Jack nodded. 'I see…'

'I told ya Jen, no whores. Can't promise too much on th'business side though, depends who's there, savvy? Ya have ter make the most of each opportune moment. Oi missy, you takin' th'piss?' Jack glared at Jenny as he caught her mimicking his words then laughed as she gave him a winsome smile and batted her lashes. 'Ah, here we are.' He led the way into the inn, his eyes scanning the room in an instant, making sure there was no trouble, before walking across to the bar and ordering drinks for them both, keeping Jenny at his side the entire time.

She glanced uneasily around her as she wondered whether the man she had flirted with would be there, knowing there might be trouble if he was. She followed Jack to an alcove, smiling apologetically at the previous occupants as they scurried away to make room for them, then took a sip from the goblet in front of her, being surprised to taste wine.

'Thought ya might like a change from rum or ale, luv.'

'Mmm yes, it's lovely.' She sat back and started to relax, but her enjoyment was tempered as she spotted Rodrigo Mendez enter the tavern. '_Damn_,' she thought to herself, casting a warning glance at Jack.

'Jack! Jenny!' Mendez crossed the room, arms outstretched and a broad smile of his face. 'Did you have a successful trip?'

'Aye Rodrigo, _very_ successful. In fact, we might be able to do a little business,' Jack ignored the heavy sigh coming from his companion and leaned forward, glancing about to make sure no-one was listening in. 'There's stuff in th'hoard that I won't be able ter shift in th'Caribbee but will go down a treat here. Do'ya want ter have a look-see?'

'Jack… _Jack_. You really have to ask? Of course I'd like a look.' Mendez snapped his fingers as a serving wench passed by and indicated for some more drinks. 'We'll have a drink first then look, si?'

'Nah, we'll take a look tomorrow, I'll be kinda busy tonight, savvy?' he grinned in the direction of Jenny who gave a sardonic smile back.

'Ah yes, I see. I do see indeed. No favours from the Madame then?' Mendez laughed raucously then took a large gulp of his drink as the barmaid placed it on the table.

By the time Jack and Mendez had finished swapping stories, Jenny's head was pounding from too much of the potent wine and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She looked blearily at Jack as he helped her to her feet and staggered across the room to the stairs, almost tripping up as she climbed them. She followed Jack into a room then sat on the bed as he used the chamber pot, feeling her eyes getting heavier until the world went black.

**…**

The room spun, making Jenny think she was back on _The Pearl_ then the pain started in her head and built to a crescendo of pounding that battled for dominance with the queasy feeling in her stomach. She scrambled off the bed and dived for the urine filled chamber pot and heaved, not caring that the contents splashed out on to the floor.

'Ah, so yer alive then?' Jack sat up and watched as she bent over the pot, clutching her stomach.

'Sod off, Jack,' she growled, before heaving again.

'I'd have thought ya'd learned ter handle yer drink while on board th'ship,' he chuckled, climbing off the bed and stretching like a cat.

'Ha bloody ha!' Jenny straightened gingerly then realised she was dressed only in her slip. 'I hope you did not… while I was incapacitated.'

'Of course I didn't. Where's th'fun in that? C'mon, let's get somethin' ter eat, then meet up wi'Mendez and take him to th'ship.' He helped Jenny back into the dress then dressed himself and led the way down to the kitchen of the tavern where food was being served to the patrons.

'I'm not sure I can manage anything.' Jenny eyed the food apprehensively, before chancing a hunk of bread, some cheese and water from the pitcher on the table. She dutifully followed Jack out of the tavern and down the lane to the docks where she saw Rodrigo Mendez already waiting for them.

'Rodrigo! Yer haven't been waitin' long, have ya?' Jack clapped his friend on the back, beaming broadly.

'No, no Jack. I've been watching the world go by. It's surprising what you can find out just by watching. Jenny, you are still as lovely in the day time.' Mendez took her hand and kissed it, his dark eyes leering at her.

She withdrew her hand from Mendez's grasp and gave it to Jack as he helped her into the boat then sat at the bow where there was less room for Mendez to sit and smiled inwardly as he sat at the stern, looking slightly disappointed. She clutched her stomach as the boat rocked when Jack took up the oars and wondered if she would make it back to the ship without disgracing herself.

Jenny climbed into the bosun's chair with some help from Jack and left him to show Mendez around, while she went to the cabin, stripped out of the silk dress and lay down on the bunk, relieved that her stomach seemed to have settled down.

**…**

'Jen…. _Jenny_.'

'Hmm? Oh Jack, I must have dozed off. Is Mendez still here?'

'Nah, he's gone to arrange transport and payment fer some o'the statues and suchlike. Come on missy, get yerself decent, we're goin' ashore again.'

'Oh, must we?' Jenny heaved herself upright and off the bunk. 'Where are we going? Not the tavern again?'

'I thought we'd have a walk around town, get some personal supplies in then come back to th'ship. There's only a skeleton watch on tonight,' Jack's eyes danced mischievously at the thought.

'Just don't expect me to drink anything.'

'I don't luv. In fact, I'm hidin' th'booze from ya. Don't want ya passin' out on me again.'

She pulled a face at him, then rummaged through the closet in the side cabin for her short sleeved cream dress and soft leather ankle boots and quickly dressed, hopping across the cabin as she pulled the boots on. 'All right Captain Sparrow, I'm all yours.'

'I know yer are Jenny,' he whispered huskily.

'Later Jack, behave yourself.' She pushed him away and hurried from the cabin, shrieking as he ran after her.

**…**

The heat was stifling and was making Jenny feel steadily worse. She could not imagine that the wine would have affected her so badly, but her head was still pounding and her stomach pitching like a ship. What made it worse was that Jack was taking his time walking about the markets and shops of the town, oblivious to her discomfort. She made for the shade of a tree and sat beneath it while he bartered with a trader selling breeches made of animal skin, coming away with at least four pairs that she could see.

'Come on yer lazy madam,' he grinned, helping her up from the ground. 'Just a couple more things an' we'll head back fer th'ship, eh? Whereabouts shall I have yer tonight?' He winked broadly at his lover and shifted the breeches to his left arm so he could wind his right one around her waist.

'Somewhere comfortable please,' she smiled, hoping that she would feel better soon. She did not want to refuse him again.

'So that rules out lashin' yer t'the bowsprit then?'

'Damn bloody right it does Jack!' She was not sure whether he was joking or not.

'An' I suppose over a cannon doesn't appeal…?'

'Jack Sparrow…' she warned, stopping and looking at him, a stern expression on her face.

'The hell?'

Jenny burst out laughing at his teasing and swiped a playful fist at him.

'How 'bout th'nest? Can be quite comfy up there, eh?'

'And have the crew and heaven knows who else listening in?'

'Gawd, yer a spoilsport woman,' he grumbled, pulling a face at her. 'I suppose it'll have ter be th'cabin _again_.'

'I'm sure we can think of a way to spice things up a little,' she smiled winsomely.

'Aye, I'm sure we can,' Jack grinned, starting on his way once more, his arm still around Jenny's waist. 'I'm sure we can…'

**…**


	22. ‘You tell Jack Sparrow if I ever see his...

Dislcaimers

A short-ish chapter and please don't kill me… all will be revealed in a few chapter's time.

Xcoolcomic – I can't get in touch with you via email so if you still want to know what affnet is, mail me (click on my name) and I will tell you.

Summery-ice – go for it girl! I know how annoyed plot bunnies get if you try to ignore them!!

**…**

**Chapter twenty two: **'You tell Jack Sparrow if I ever see his face again, I'll kill him.'****

'Jack, there's another one come down wi'it.' Joshamee Gibbs looked at his captain with consternation.

'Bloody hell Gibbs, how many's that now?'

'Ten.'

Jack sighed heavily. He prided himself on running a clean, disease free ship but since their stop at Fortaleza, dysentery had struck down many of those on board, Jenny included. 'We'll ferget Isla de Muerta fer now Gibbs, make fer one o'the smaller Leeward Islands.'

'Aye Jack, best thing I reckon.' Joshamee Gibbs watched as his captain made his way to the sick bay to check up on Jenny.

'Cotton, how's things?' He glanced around at the men groaning in the hammocks and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

'Scurvy landlubber,' squawked his parrot by way of reply.

'That bad, eh? I'll just check on Jen.' Jack hesitantly made his way to the partitioned off section of the sick bay and pulled back the drapes, blanching as he saw her pallid features. She had been rambling on his previous visits, calling out and cursing, to whom he did not know. He stroked her damp forehead then wet a cloth and dabbed her face with it to try and cool her down.

'No!' Jenny writhed in the cot, her face contorted with anguish.

'S'all right Jenny, it's only me luv.'

'No, _please_ don't.'

'All right Jen, all right, I won't.' He removed the cloth from her face and continued stroking her head.

'Please James, don't let him do this.' She cringed away from Jack's touch, her breath coming in shallow pants. 'Please don't let him do this to me, James. Stop him _please_.'

'Jen… Jenny, it's me. It's Jack.' Jack stood over the stricken woman, unsure as to what to do or say.

'I _hate_ you, you bastard! You have ruined my life,' she spat vehemently, her voice reaching a screaming pitch. Jack spun as Mr. Cotton pulled back the drapes and tugged at his arm, indicating it was time to leave and with a lingering look at Jenny, still thrashing about on the cot, he turned and strode away from the sick bay, an anguished look on his face.

**…**

Jenny spluttered as Mr. Cotton pressed the mug against her lips, smiling as she managed to swallow quite a bit of the slightly salted water. 'Jack?' She bit back a cry of disappointment as Cotton shook his head sadly then left her to cry in peace. She had been awake for three days now and Jack had only visited once and then briefly while she was still very weak. Jenny wondered if he was afraid of catching the disease but something told her it was not that but she could not think what else would drive him away. She swung her legs over the side of the cot and tried to stand, falling back and bumping her head as she landed on the cot.

'Mr. Cotton?' she called, hoping the doctor was still around, smiling as he re-appeared. 'Mr. Cotton, would you fetch Jack for me please. I really need to see him.' The mute nodded and left her once more. She hoped he had gone to fetch his captain, but Jack never came.

It was two more days before Jenny was strong enough to get up off the cot and walk about the sick bay and another day before she felt brave enough to venture out and up to the deck. Her heart flipped as she spied Jack standing by the mast but something stayed her feet from going over to him and she watched as he disappeared down a hatch, tears springing to her eyes. She turned away and slowly made her way back to the sick bay, not venturing from there again, preferring to help Mr. Cotton tend the men who were still sick and feeling lucky to be alive when she heard that four of the men struck down had not survived.

She felt the ship slow to a stop as the anchors were dropped and idly wondered where they were. She had been so engrossed in her work in the sick bay that she took little notice of what went on outside of it.

'Jenny! You're looking well, pet.' Joshamee Gibbs smiled broadly at Jenny, a little too broadly and she wondered what was going on. 'I've brought your things for you.'

'My things?' Jenny put down the bottles she had been washing out and eyed the quartermaster suspiciously.

'Aye pet, you're home.'

'_Home_?'

'Aye, Port Royal.' He shifted uneasily, avoiding her cold stare.

'_What_? Why? Dammit Mr. Gibbs, _why_?'

'Th'Cap'n says it's only fair. You were only to come with us to get th'treasure an' all.'

'I don't believe that. Where is Jack? Where is _he_?'

'He's left th'ship, pet. Gone ashore on business.'

'On business my arse. You tell Jack Sparrow if I ever see his face again, I'll kill him.' Jenny's breath hitched as she tried not to cry and, gathering up as much dignity as she could muster, she walked from the sick bay and up to the deck, holding her head high and managing to nod and smile at various crewmen who wished her well along the way. She climbed down to the waiting boat, which contained Daniel Woods and Billy Wheeler to row her ashore, and sat with her back to the ship, not entirely trusting herself to look on what had been her home for a few months one last time and not break down in tears.

'The Cap'n's sent yer booty t'Will Turner. Ya can collect it whenever ya want.' Billy informed her over his shoulder, not expecting, nor getting a reply.

Jenny looked about the familiar harbour, noting that none of the naval ships were in port. '_Lucky for him_,' she thought, bitterly. I would've thought he would have anchored in the harbour since there were no naval ships there. Not to mention that there was Jenny's chest to transport to Will's.

Jenny walked in silence along the cobbled streets of Port Royal, the two men carrying her trunk for her, safe in the knowledge that they were not known as pirates but still keeping a sharp lookout all the same and melting into the background when they spied marines, leaving her on her own.

'Jenny? Jenny, is that _really _you?' James Norrington hurried over to the figure dressed in a shirt, breeches and a pair of boots on her feet, not believing his eyes at how much she had changed. She had filled out since he had last seen her and her skin was a deep golden brown as opposed to the pallid Englishwoman from a few months previously. But on closer inspection he noted that she was pale and drawn and it worried him.

Jenny's heart was pounding and her mouth dry, '_Oh God, why did he have to be around_,' she thought then forced a bright smile on her face. 'James. Oh James, it's so good to see you again,' She embraced her former employer warmly.

'I thought… I did not… Where _have_ you been, Jenny?'

Before Jenny could respond she caught sight of someone watching them in an alleyway. Her eyes caught Jack's, seeing for a brief moment pain and anguish in them before he turned and strode away, his shoulders hunched. '_Jack_!' She screamed inside her head. '_No_!'

'Jenny?'

'Oh, I'm sorry James. I'm a little overcome at seeing you again.'

'Come, let me take you tothe mansion,we'll get you some decent clothes and you can tell me what happened.' He took her arm and started to lead her away, away from Jack.

'I… erm,' Jenny looked frantically around for her lover but he was nowhere to be seen and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

'How did you arrive here?' James Norrington looked at her with concern in his eyes as he led her towards his mansion.

Before Jenny could reply, a marine came hurrying over to him, panting with exertion. 'Governor, I'm sorry to interrupt sir but _The Black Pearl_ is in the harbour.'

'Damn,' Norrington cursed, rueing the fact that the Commodore had taken the new ship, HMS _Adventurer_ out on manoeuvres and no other ship was anchored in the harbour. The trio jumped as _The Pearl_ fired at the fort, and Norrington ordered all marines down to the harbour although he knew it was futile but felt a grim sense of satisfaction when the cannons from the fort returned fire and sent up a little prayer that at least one of the shots would hit home.

'Come Jenny, let's get you safely home.'

She could not stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks at the thought of _The Black Pearl_ leaving without her and wondered, not for the first time, why Jack had turned against her, whether it had all just been an act. She took a deep breath as she entered the house and managed a weak smile as Norah came running up to her, throwing her arms around Jenny in a tight embrace.

'Ah thought we'd never see ya alive again! Oh, but it's good to see ya.'

The warmth of her friend's greeting broke the dam and Jenny sobbed in her arms, feeling herself being led up the stairs to her old room.

'Oh Norah,' Jenny wailed, knowing she would not be able to tell her friend the real reason for her distress so let her assume it was because of being kidnapped.

'I'll get a nice warm bath drawn up for ya, I'm sure ya could do wi'it.' Norah bustled from the room excitedly, chattering to the other members of staff who had gathered outside the door, eager to find out what had happened.

Jenny stood on tiptoe, straining to see the harbour from the top of the windows but all she could see was the occasional puff of smoke from the cannons at the fort and they soon stopped as _The Pearl_ had obviously made her way from the town.

She threw herself on the bed and sobbed into the pillows, feeling an ache deep inside and she was certain it was her heart truly breaking in half.

'Why?' she whispered softly. 'Why?'

**…**


	23. He threw you in the brig? That damnable...

Usual disclaimers :(

Thanks to Gidgit, Summery-ice, Sector-Lutter, wamy, FantasyLovingFreak, Chica, Caribbean-Mama, Opi666, Rachel Sparrow, SummerRain, Chelsey, Killer Kadoogan (great name!), Aurora and Hilary for your kind reviews.

KK – your review made me laugh out loud. I hope what bit of Spanish I have written is correct. I use a translation site, so don't blame me if it isn't! :p

FLF and Sector-Lutter, I'm relieved you don't see Jenny as a Mary-Sue. I think that is every authors dread that their readers might see the heroine as such.

Opi – you can't really blame Jack. He is a mere man after all!!

**…**

**Chapter twenty three: **'He threw you in the brig? That damnable man!'****

'_Why did he leave me_?' Jenny tortured herself with the thought as she lay in the bath, luxuriating in the scented water. She dressed hurriedly in a simple brown shift dress and made her way to the drawing room where James Norrington was sitting in his easy chair, sipping a whisky.

'Jenny. That looks better, please come and join me. Would you like a sherry?' He sprang to his feet and made for the drinks cabinet.

'No thank you. I'd like a rum, if you have any?'

'_Rum_?' James Norrington spun his head and stared at her with consternation.

'Aye… yes a rum please.' She felt a perverse sense of satisfaction at seeing him dumbfounded.

James handed her the drink and sat back down, scrutinising her closely. 'So what happened?'

'We sought out the treasure of Sancho Lopez and I was brought home.'

'That is _it_? I find that hard to believe, knowing Sparrow as I do. How did they treat you?'

'I was treated very well, got thrown in the brig a couple of times, but otherwise…'

'He threw you in the brig? That damnable man!' Norrington spat, his disgust plain to see.

'I did assault him the first time and drew a sword on him the second so I suppose I deserved it,' she shrugged, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the look on his face.

Governor Norrington looked uneasily at Jenny, wondering at the change in her and hoping it was only temporary. He was alarmed that she still had the braid in her hair, and as for drinking rum… '_She'll soon be back to normal, once she puts this dreadful experience behind her_,' he thought and reminded himself to smile.

'I'm sorry James but I've had a really trying day. Would you mind if I went to bed early?' Jenny feigned a yawn and stretched her arms.

'N-no, not at all.' Inwardly he cursed as he was hoping to find out more about what happened and where Sparrow might be going next. '_There's always tomorrow to ask_,' he reminded himself.

Jenny walked over and kissed James on the cheek then took her leave, virtually running up the stairs to avoid meeting with anyone and darted into her room, locking the door behind her

'_Why did he leave _me?' The thought came back to Jenny and stayed with her all throughout the night as she lay on the too soft bed, unable to sleep. What she did know for certain was that she could not stay at the Governor's house. She was already feeling stifled and had had to mind her P's and Q's on more than one occasion since walking back through the doors. '_I'll go and see Will Turner tomorrow and decide what to do with my loot_.' Once she had made the decision, sleep took her soon after.

**… **

It was after lunch before Jenny was able to flee the attentions of the Governors' household and escape to the smithy. She opened the door and peered into the gloom, smiling as she saw Will hammering at the anvil.

'Will,' she called softly, not wanting to disturb him.

'Jenny! Hello, come on in. I gather you've had a rather interesting adventure.' Will smiled and offered her the only chair in the building.

'Yes I did rather. I understand you have something of mine?'

'Yes, Jack dropped it by yesterday.'

The sound of Jack's name made Jenny catch her breath and she fought down a lump in her throat. 'Did… did he say anything about me?'

'No. He was very quiet actually, like he had something on his mind. Here I'll show you the chest if you like?' Will led the way to a back room then down to a small cellar, lighting a torch as he went. 'I use it for storing tools and suchlike, it never gets searched.'

'Does the Governor know you're friends with Jack?'

'Oh yes. He tries having me watched every now and then but it's no use. Jack is too wily to get caught. It's worse still since the new Commodore took over at the fort - he's useless. I think poor Norrington despairs sometimes. Here it is.' Will handed the torch to Jenny and lifted the lid of the chest, raising his eyebrows at the large amount of coins, jewels and gems within. 'It must have been a good hoard.'

'It was, one of the best most of the crew had ever seen.' Jenny looked at the treasure, blinking hard as tears welled up once more, remembering when they had first found it. Happier times.

'Are you all right, Jenny?'

She smiled ruefully. Jack had said not a lot got past Will Turner and she had just found it out for herself. 'I have to get away from here Will. I have to find Jack.'

'What happened? Come on, let's go above and talk. I have a bottle of rum stashed away somewhere.'

Will led the way back to the smithy and turned the sign on to the door to 'closed' then sat and listened intently as Jenny told him the whole story, leaving nothing out.

'I have to find him, Will. I _have_ to know why he left me behind. Do you know how I can get to Tortuga? Jack should be there soon, after he's been to the Isla de Muerta.'

'I have an acquaintance who goes to Tortuga on a regular basis. He's not a pirate, but he does trade with them. I can find out when he's going next for you.'

'Would you Will? Oh thank you,' Jenny stood and kissed him on the cheek, grateful for his friendship. 'What about my booty?'

'Well, he'll probably take that for you as well, but I would not risk it in Tortuga. Maybe take some with you for living expenses and leave the rest here. If necessary, you can come back with him when he returns to Port Royal.'

'I don't think I'll be doing that. Once I leave here, I don't intend returning. Besides, whether you get searched or not, it's too risky to leave the chest here.' Jenny stood and smiled. 'I must be getting back, thanks for everything Will, I feel better now.'

'It's a pleasure Jenny, I'll send word to you when I have spoken to my acquaintance.'

**… … … …**

'Jenny, Jenny! You have a visitor.' She jumped up and put down the book she had been reading.

'All right Norah, I'm on my way.' She straightened her dress and made her way downstairs where Elizabeth Turner was standing in the hallway. 'Elizabeth! It's wonderful to see you.' The two women embraced then Jenny led the way to the garden, wanting privacy.

'Jenny,' the younger woman spoke quietly, looking around to make sure they were not overheard. 'Will saw his man and he leaves in a couple of days time, early in the morning. He is willing to take you and a small chest.'

Jenny's head spun, she hadn't expected it so soon. 'That is wonderful,' she grinned, excitement bubbling up. 'Tell Will I'll see him tomorrow and arrange things.'

'I will,' Elizabeth smiled but with a pensive look in her eyes. 'Are you sure you want to do this? Tortuga is no place for a woman, especially one on her own.'

'I _will_ find Jack Sparrow and that is the best place to do so. I'll be careful, don't worry.' Jenny escorted Elizabeth back through the house and to the gates, kissing her on the cheek as they parted then hastened up to her room, already wishing the next day or so to be over.

Before she had time to recollect her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. 'Jenny. May I come in?'

She groaned inwardly at the sound of James' voice but managed to beckon him in in a cheery manner.

'I understand Elizabeth Turner has just paid you a visit and you were seen going to the smithy yesterday. May I enquire as to what is going on?'

'You may enquire, James,' she replied cooly. 'But it is none of your business, I'm afraid.'

The Governor looked at her in shock before pinching the bridge of his nose. 'What has happened to you? What did that pirate do to you?'

Jenny sighed, realising that she would have to tread carefully so as not to arouse his suspicions too much. 'I'm sorry James,' she apologised contritely. 'There was something that Captain Sparrow asked me to do, a message he wanted sending to the Turners and I was merely fulfilling his wish, that is all.'

'He kidnapped you and expected you to run errands for him?' he exploded, his face growing red with anger. 'The nerve of the man.'

'James, James,' she soothed, going over to him and patting his arm. 'He treated me well. It was no trouble for me to do this.'

'Hmpf! Did he mention where he would be heading next? Or are you not at liberty to tell me?'

'I was merely a means to an end,' she replied, the words almost sticking in her throat. 'Captain Sparrow did not share his plans with me.'

'And the loot? I gather there was some treasure?'

'Yes, there was,' she admitted. 'Enough for him to retire from pirating if he so wished.'

'God, I wish that he so wished,' James Norrington sighed, rubbing his brow. 'Very well. I take it you have no further need to see the Turners?'

'They were friends long before I was kidnapped by Jack. They will remain so.' Jenny replied, her voice becoming icy. 'Am I to remain here under your employment? I understand you have another governess for the children.'

'You are to remain here until I see fit to trust you and when such time arrives, then we shall see, Mrs. Samuels.' He turned and strode to the door, giving a curt nod before exiting and shutting it firmly behind him.

'Damn!' she cursed. 'Damn, damn, damn!' Jenny knew she had just made the task of escaping more difficult. Much more difficult.

**…**

Next chapter when I receive sufficient reviews for this one… Mwahahahaha!

**…**


	24. ‘Now I wait…’

Usual disclaimers

My, my! I think I will have to get mean more often… well done ladies, you have excelled yourselves.

I forgot to say my thanks to Hilary for editing blushes sorry m'dear.

Mrs Sparrow (If you have caught up from chapter 10 by now) – How do you know all this information about Jack's past. There's nothing in the film to suggest any of it. The way I see the film is that he was already a pirate and the _Pearl_ was a pirate ship when Barbossa marooned him. That is why I gave my interpretation on how he became a pirate.

For those who have asked why I've done this. Lets just say I like to stir things up a little. I hate predictable stories. :)

**…**

**Chapter twenty four:**

Jenny glanced around, wondering how she was going to shake the shadow that had been trailing her since she had left the Governor's mansion. She strolled nonchalantly down to the docks and wandered about a bit, chatting with various sailors and fishermen before seizing an opportunity to escape as a fight broke out between two drunks staggering from a dockside tavern. She ran up an alley, darting in doorways every now and then until she was sure the marines who had been assigned to follow her was no longer doing so, then hurriedly made her way to the smithy, knowing there was more than likely someone watching there as well. But it could not be helped. She had to see Will.

'Hello Jenny.' Will stood back from the door of the smithy to allow her entrance then threw the bolt, not wanting anyone to just walk in. 'I have found you a hat and a bandana that you asked for. I also have a sword for you. I was making it for the young son of one of my clients. It's a full length sword but is of a lighter weight, so you should be able to wield it comfortably.'

'Won't your client wonder where it's gone?' Jenny ran her hand along the flat of the blade then cut and thrust the air, testing the heft of the blade, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

'I'll tell him it broke in the firing, he won't question me. Here's an old sword belt of mine. I've cut it down a little, so it should fit you.'

'You've thought of everything, Will. Thank you so much but you must let me pay you for the sword. _Please_.'

'No Jenny, it's a pleasure. Although I share Elizabeth's concern about you going to Tortuga alone. I've had the dubious pleasure once, I will not hasten to return.'

'If my disguise works, I should be all right.' Jenny picked the length of material up and groaned to herself. '_Red! Why did it have to be red_?'

'I'll leave the window at the back of the smithy unbarred tonight, although I will have to lock the door between the back room and here, I don't want my tools stolen. Good luck Jenny, I really hope you find Jack.' He embraced her warmly then watched as she made her way out of the smithy, looking left and right before stepping out into the street. '_Just like Jack_,' he mused then set about his work once more.

Jenny smiled brightly and gave a cheery wave to the two marines, as they glowered at her then she made her way to the town's market, taking her time over each stall and using the time to go over her plans again and again.

**… **

Jenny bound her breasts tightly with an old sheet that she had cut into strips and pulled on her shirt, running her hands down to make sure she was flat enough to pass for a man then thrust her legs into her breeches and pulled on her boots. With a last look around the room, she climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground, the flower bed breaking her fall. There had been marines pacing the grounds earlier in the evening, but the Governor had obviously not thought that she would try anything in the dead of the night and had sent them back to barracks. She kept to the shadows as she made her way to Will's workshop and let herself in the unlocked window around the back, fumbling about in the dark before locating the red bandana which she wound around her head and pulled on the felt tri-cornered hat that Will had left for her then she pulled the sword belt tightly around her waist, thrusting the sword into the scabbard.

Jenny took some gold coins from a leather pouch around her neck and placed them on the table by way of payment for the sword then climbed back out of the window, creeping in the shadows, keeping an ear open for the watch and eyes open for danger of any kind but made it to the docks without being noticed. Jenny saw the small merchant vessel moored at the dock with a light shining from within and approached it carefully but jumping in spite of herself as a gruff voice rang out.

'Who goes there?'

'I'm a friend of Will Turner's, he arranged for you to take me as a passenger.' Jenny wrung her hands together nervously as the boat rocked with movement and a small, scrawny man appeared from the hatch.

'Ah yes, yes. Come aboard before someone spots you. George Weaver.'

'Jenny Samuels.' She climbed up the gangplank and followed the man back down the hatch, finding herself in a small cosy cabin. The man smiled at her surprise and beckoned her to sit, offering a mug of ale which Jenny declined. 'It's not what I expected,' she admitted.

'Space is of a premium in my line o'work, so we made the cabin into a communal room and sleeping quarters. You'll have to sleep here as well but don't worry, there's no chance of anyone trying anything with you,' George smiled. 'Will brought your chest down earlier. He put a new lock on it, here's the key.'

'Thank you. How long will it take to get to Tortuga?' Jenny stowed the key in the pouch around her neck.

'Around three to four days, depending on th'weather.' George Weaver looked up as the rest of his crew arrived and made their way down the hatch to the cabin. 'This is Jenny Samuels,' he said, nodding at her. 'She's booked a passage to Tortuga, no questions.'

The crew glanced at Jenny, more than one wondering why she was dressed as a man, but apart from muttering a hello of sorts, no-one said anything to her.

**… … … …**

They sailed into Tortuga harbour three days later and Jenny looked apprehensively at the notorious town, starting to wonder if she _had_ done the right thing or not. She had hoped _The Black Pearl_ would already be there but there was no sign of the dark, majestic ship amongst the half dozen or so other pirate ships.

'A coupla the lads'll take yer trunk to town. Where are ye stayin' Jenny?' George joined her at the bow, looking out at the familiar landscape.

'I'm not sure, can you recommend somewhere?'

'Well there's a place I sometimes stay, away from the hustle and bustle. Good if ye want to avoid people, like.'

'Sounds perfect George, thanks.' Jenny went to go below and collect her things together but was held back by his hand.

'Are you _sure_ you want to stay? Tis no place for a woman, unless you're of dubious character.'

Jenny snorted, a grin splitting her face. 'Well I do consort with pirates! I know what you mean and thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine.' She left George and disappeared down the hatch to the cabin.

'Jen, d'ya know where it is your going?'

Jenny looked up at the crewman she only knew as Frank, his shadow, Juan just behind him. 'George said there's a quiet place he sometimes stays at that sounds just the thing.'

'Ah yes, I know where he means. Me an' Juan'll take yer stuff up.'

'Thanks lads, I appreciate it.' Her stomach lurched with the ship as the anchor chains were loosed and they came to a gentle stop. The men picked the heavy chest up with ease and carried it up to the deck, Jenny following close behind.

'Well, this is it. Thanks for everything George, I may see you again sometime.' She held out her hand and shook his warmly, payment for her passage already having being taken care of. Then she watched as the chest containing her booty was lowered into a boat and climbed down after it, getting in carefully and sitting with her back to the chest while Frank and Juan rowed them to shore.

Jenny tried not to notice the baleful stares they were getting from the pirates as they made their way up the street. She had got hold of one end of the chest, knowing it would look suspicious if just Frank and Juan carried it. They went down a dark alley and came to a stop outside a small run-down inn, which looked even worse once the doors were pushed open. A fat woman behind the bar looked them up and down then called for someone named Gertie, who appeared from behind a dingy curtain at the back of the bar.

'Can I 'elp ya?'

'My friend 'ere wants a room,' Frank replied, easing his back.

'Cat got 'is tongue then?' Gertie looked at Jenny with distain, the men, with more interest.

'He's a mute, but don't take him for a fool. More than one has regretted doing that,' the lie slipped easily off Frank's tongue and Jenny started to relax a little. Only a little.

'Can 'e pay?'

'He can, three days in advance if you like.' Frank was itching to get away and re-join his crewmates.

'Three days it is then. We don't do food.' Gertie led the way up the stairs to a room at the back of the building, looking out onto a yard and another alleyway beyond, which pleased Jenny. George had warned her to find an alternative way out of the building in case of trouble and this was ideal. Jenny paid Gertie and then tipped Frank and Juan, smiling her goodbyes as they turned and exited the room.

'_Right_,' she thought to herself. '_Now I wait_…'

**…**


	25. ‘For an intelligent man Jack Sparrow, yo...

Usual disclaimers but I'm trying to figure a way around it!

Thanks to Chelsey, Katrina, Killer K, evileyedpirategrrl, Sectorlutter, darigan sparrow, wamy, Mrs Sparrow, Nicky, SummerRain, Insolitus, Mayhem El Diablo, Firbereth, Xcoolcomic, beatlechiksteph, Nicoletta Sparrow and finally special thanks to Hilary for editing.

I hivered and hovered whether to put a section with Jack in, but Hilary said it read fine and most of the dialogue between them both explains it pretty well really.

A long chapter and I'll stop waffling now…

**…**

**Chapter twenty five: **'For an intelligent man Jack Sparrow, you can be bloody thick sometimes.'****

Jenny settled into a routine of rising early, going down to the market and buying some food then taking it to the quayside to eat, looking at which ships had entered the harbour during the night and eavesdropping on the gossip, her small size and silence rendering her almost invisible to the eyes of the pirates. News of Jack's find was the main topic of conversation and everyone was eagerly awaiting his return to Tortuga. '_Not as much as I am_,' she thought darkly. But after almost two weeks there was still no sign of Jack or his ship.

This particular morning seemed no different to the rest and Jenny was about to turn and head back to The Six Bells when she became aware of a commotion aboard the ships anchored in the bay and looked at the entrance to Tortuga harbour. Her heart hammered as the bow of _The Black Pearl_ appeared, sailing gracefully in the harbour amid cheers and whistles from all the pirates present. The anchors splashed down into the water and _The Pearl_ fired a volley by way of greeting. Jenny could make out the figure of Jack standing on the poop deck, firing his pistols into the air.

She melted into the background as the crew from _The Black Pearl_ came ashore, watching as Jack received a hero's welcome and being led into the heart of the town. Jenny followed then ducked into a doorway as he entered The Faithful Bride and pulled a scarf from a pocket, took her hat off and tied it around her left eye as she had seen so many pirates wearing, either because they had lost an eye or to make a very good disguise, then she replaced her hat. Taking a deep breath, Jenny walked through the doors and over to the bar, indicating an ale to the barkeep. She glanced around and spied a small table, fortunately empty and headed for it, surreptitiously watching Jack who was lapping up the attention he was getting from his peers and the whores.

After a couple of hours, Jack and his sycophants moved on and Jenny followed from a discreet distance, waiting outside The Wild Goose Inn for a while before entering. The party were sitting by the doors and calling out at everyone who walked in. Her mouth went dry and her hands clammy as she half-waved and nodded in their direction then got herself a drink and sat out of sight, but not of earshot, of Jack.

After what seemed like forever Jenny could hear him loudly saying his goodbyes and she jumped from her seat, shadowing him from a distance. She quickened her pace as he ducked down an alley and looked around in dismay as she reached the empty passage then broke into a trot as she tried to spot him. She heard a noise behind her but before she had chance to react, she felt a strong hand grip her arm and a cold blade pressed against her throat as he pushed her roughly into the wall.

'Who th'hell are you? Ya've been followin' me since I docked,' Jack growled, his voice heavy with menace. Jenny tried to reach the knife she kept in her belt, but he was too quick and grabbed her hand. 'Ah, ah, no yer don't. Now answer me question, who _are_ ya?' He spun her around so she was facing him and glared at her. He frowned, almost in recognition and whipped off the scarf, bandana and hat in one movement.

'_Jenny_!' His mouth dropped open.

'Yes Jack, me. Surprised?' Jenny brought her fist up and smashed it into his jaw, sending him reeling. She winced as pain reverberated through her hand.

Jack shook his head to clear the ringing and rubbed his chin, eyeing her warily. 'What are ya doin' here? How'd ya get here?'

'I came over with George Weaver, Will set it up for me. I want answers, you bastard. My father kicked me out but I understood why. He never liked me. But _you_! Was the whole voyage a pretence? If so Jack, then you're in the wrong business. I'm sure you would do well in the theatre,' Jenny spat, her fist balling then slamming into Jack's groin, sending more pain shooting through her hand.

'Urgh!' Jack doubled up, one hand clutching himself the other leaning on the wall of the alley for support. '_W-what_?' he gasped, still breathless. 'What th'hell are you on about Jen? Yer the one who turned on me.' Jack picked his knife off the ground where he had dropped it with her first attack and stowed it back into his boot, gingerly standing upright, still using the wall for support.

'I turned on _you_?' she screeched. 'When? Before I became ill everything was fine. When I recovered you did not want to know me, Jack,' she screamed at him, pushing her face into his, her face livid with rage.

'I heard ya,' he yelled back. 'You were crying out fer James, wantin' him ter rescue you. From me, I imagine.'

Jenny was shocked into silence and stood staring at Jack for long moments before finding her voice again. 'You stupid bastard! I was having nightmares about my father. James is my brother to whom I've always been closest. When my father announced he was sending me away, I begged James to try and stop him but my father's mind was set. It was not James Norrington I was calling out for. It was James Marston, my brother.'

'Oh...'

'Yes, oh.' Jenny closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. She opened them again and looked into Jack's eyes, seeing pain and confusion in them even in the dim light of the alley. 'For an intelligent man Jack Sparrow, you can be bloody thick sometimes. Why the hell did you not ask me, hmm? I sent for you time and time again but you never came and I was in no state to go traipsing around the ship trying to find you.'

'I thought ya hated me luv.' He looked at her, realisation dawning on him of the terrible mistake he had made.

'_Hated_ you? I don't hate you, you damnable man, I love you.'

'Yer _luv_ me?'

The incredulity in Jack's voice deflated Jenny's anger like sails in the doldrums and she tried to stoke it up again with little success. 'Yes I love you, though God only knows why,' she whispered, looking down at the ground.

'Jen...?' Jack took a tentative step forward and brushed a strand of hair from Jenny's face then continued stroking along the line of her jaw until he reached her chin, which he lifted so she was facing him. 'Yer luv me,' he smiled, brushing his lips against hers then kissing her until they both felt dizzy from lack of air. 'Where've yer bosoms gone?' he asked, groping her.

Jenny threw back her head and laughed until tears were streaming down her face. 'Oh Jack, if you could see your face. I've bound them so I look more like a man,' Jenny chuckled, her heart contracting at the sheepish grin on Jack's face. 'Although, I can't wait to get the bindings off,' she whispered huskily, her fingers playing with Jack's beard braids.

'What are we waitin' for luv, come on. Where're ya stayin?' Jack led the way out of the alley, both of them on the lookout for trouble but they were largely ignored.

'At The Six Bells.'

'_What_? That dive? I don't think so Jen. C'mon, we'll go to th'Faithful Bride.'

'I can't Jack, I _have_ to get back to The Six Bells.'

'Why? Ya haven't brought…? Bloody hell Jen, not _all_ of it? D'ya know how risky it is, bringin' _that_ much loot ter Tortuga?' Jack hissed, changing his bearings and hurrying in the direction of the run-down tavern, muttering under his breath.

'What else could I do Jack? I can't go back to Port Royal to collect it and it would have been too risky for Will to keep hold of it anyway. The Six Bells is ideal that not many frequent it, and no-one would suspect what is in the chest.' Jenny stopped outside the inn, and put the bandana and hat back on then pushed her way through the doors, Jack following behind. She nodded at Gertie who was polishing a glass with a dirty rag and looking Jack up and down as he crossed the bar towards the stairs.

'No guests in th'rooms,' she screeched, giving them both a filthy look. Jenny did not say anything in reply, just opened her pouch and slapped two Shillings on the counter before leading the way to her room.

'Yer a quick learner Jenny Wren, well done.' Jack shut the door firmly behind him and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her hungrily whilst tugging at her clothes. 'How'd ya get this bleedin' belt off?' he growled with frustration.

Jenny laughed and batted his hands away, ridding herself of the cumbersome belt. 'Now you know how I feel _and_ I have that blasted sash to contend with as well.' She lifted his shirt over his head, not bothering to fiddle about with the buttons and ran her hands across his chest then down to his stomach, feeling his muscles contract at her touch. Jack did the same with her shirt and looked at the bindings around her body. Then with a crooked grin which glowed gold in the lamplight, started unravelling them.

**…**

'Why didn't you come to me?' Jenny asked as she lay in his arms, stroking his chest.

'I told ya, I thought ya hated me.' He sighed, trying to find the words to express himself. 'All th'time you were with me there was a naggin' doubt at the back of me mind that… I dunno. That maybe you were just goin' along with being my lover because ya had no other option. That maybe you were afraid of what you thought I might do if ya refused me.'

'Oh Jack…' she sighed, blinking away tears. 'Surely you _knew_? Nobody can put on an act for that long.'

'You thought I did,' he reminded her, kissing the top of her head. 'In my heart yes, I _did_ know. But that doubt was always there luv, an' when ya screamed that ya hated me and wanted James ter rescue you, it just confirmed the doubt.'

'But it was _not_ you I was referring to!'

'I know that now,' he admitted ruefully. 'I'm sorry luv, I should have cleared it up as soon as you were well again.'

'Oh Jack. Promise me you will _never_ do anything like that again? _Promise_.'

'I swear on th'_Pearl_, I will never, _ever_ do anything like that again.'

'Thank you,' she whispered, propping herself up to kiss his lips. 'I'll try not to come down with dysentry again,' she laughed, squealing as he rolled them both over, a wolfish grin on his face.

**…**

'I won't be too long luv, don't open th'door to anyone but me, savvy?'

'_Jack_! I've been here nearly two weeks without incident.' Jenny rolled her eyes exasperatedly, pushing him out of the door. 'Go,' she hissed, not wanting anyone in the tavern to hear her speak.

Jack hurried into the deserted main town, looking around to see if he could spot any of his crew that were sober enough to carry the chest back to _The Black Pearl_ but he doubted he would. They never were sober after the first night back in Tortuga; they were never sober _any _night inTortuga. He stalked the corridors of The Faithful Bride, opening and closing doors amidst squeals of outrage until he finally came upon John Williams, buried to the hilt in a whore.

'When ya've finished, I need ya ter do something,' Jack chuckled mockingly at John's grunt and curse then winced as Giselle's strident voice hit his ears.

'Piss off Sparrer, he's paid me good money.'

'It's not you I want Giselle, it's Johnny boy.'

'Oh I see, I ain't good enough for yer any more, is that it? Aw, bloody 'ell Williams, gentle will ya?' Giselle slapped John's backside then lay back with a bored expression as he spilled his seed into her.

John climbed off the whore and did his breeches up, an embarrassed smile on his face. 'What so urgent Cap'n.'

Jack led him along the corridor, away from prying ears then leaned in to John. 'Jenny's here,' he whispered, grinning at John's shocked expression.

'Eh? _Here_, in Tortuga?'

'Aye, an' she's brought her chest wi'her.'

'Bleedin' 'ell Jack.'

'Which is why I need you and mebbe Pete ter carry it back to th'_Pearl_, savvy?'

'Aye, savvy. Last time I saw Pete, he an' Davy were headed fer The Tortuga Arms.'

'Right we'll head there, an' see if we can pick anyone else up on th'way.'

The two men hurried towards the tavern on the other side of town, looking around for any of the crew, and rounding one or two of them up as they went until they finally spotted Davy, throwing up in a doorway.

'Good ter see ya lookin' so well, Davy Phillips,' Jack drawled sardonically, waiting with folded arms until his crewman recovered. 'Where's Pete?'

'Wi'a coupla women,' Davy croaked, clutching his queasy belly.

'Still?'

'Nah, he's out cold an' so are they.' Davy led the way into a small house to a room at the back where Pete was indeed fast asleep, entwined with two women, one dark haired, the other red.

'Seems like you four had fun last night, ya dogs,' Jack grinned and shook Pete Symmonds roughly, getting no response. He sighed, rolling his eyes then bent down to Pete's ear. 'Look out, th'watch are comin,' he yelled, laughing as Pete shot up, upending the unfortunate redhead on the floor.

'Bleedin' 'ell Jack! Don't do that ter me again.' Pete bent and helped the woman off the floor, frowning as she eyed Jack up. 'What's so urgent Cap'n?'

'Jenny's here.'

'Here? In Tortuga?' Davy and Pete exchanged shocked glances.

'Nah, in Cuba.' Jack rolled his eyes sardonically. 'Of course here in Tortuga, an' there's somethin' else which I'll tell yer later,' he smiled sardonically at the whores who were trying to pretend they were not listening in.

'Aye, lemme just get me clothes. Will she be stayin' on board then?'

'Aye Pete, she will,' Jack tried to suppress a smile but failed miserably and grinned sheepishly at his large crewman.

'Ah, so no more morose captain then, eh?' Pete teased, ducking a friendly blow from Jack. 'C'mon Davy get yerself tergether man, we got a damsel in distress ter rescue.' Pete hurriedly pulled on his clothes, chivvying Davy along then with a quick kiss goodbye to the women, they strode from the house and back towards the town, quickening the pace when their captain told them the reason he needed them.

'Cap'n, won't it look suspicious us carryin' a chest t'the docks? Mebbe we should pay someone else ter do it, keepin' an eye on them from a distance, like.' Jack stopped and regarded what John Williams had said then nodded.

'Aye, you're right, Cookie. We'll find us a couple o'waysters an' pay 'em well. Joshamee!' Jack waved at his quartermaster, beckoning him over. 'Got some news that'll make yer day.'

'Oh aye, an' what'll that be then?' Joshamee Gibbs fell into stride beside his captain.

'Yer favourite woman is back wi'us.'

'What? Where is she, how the hell did she get here?'

'She's at The Six Bells. I know, I know, but she's been reasonably safe there fer th'past coupla weeks. George Weaver brought her over, probably recommended th'Six Bells to her as well.'

Gibbs looked around as Jack suddenly disappeared only to see his captain hurrying over to a group of youngsters, his arms flailing wildly around.

'Lad, how'd ya like ter earn a few coins in ya pocket?' Jack sidled up to them, his most charming smile plastered on his face.

'Umm, dunno Captain Sparrow, our gaffer don't like us workin' fer anyone else.'

'Ah lads, lads. I don't see yer gaffer around, who is he anyway?'

'Absolon Valentine.' A couple of the youths chuckled as Jack winced slightly at the name and nudged each other knowingly.

'Ah, Valentine.' Jack stroked his beard braids absently, 'Well I would not want ter get ya in to trouble wi'ya master now, would I?'

'What is it ya want Captain Sparrow?' The tallest of the youths pushed his way to the front of the group and stood before Jack.

'Nothin, lads, nothin' at all. C'mon,' Jack indicated for his crew to follow him and he made his way down the cobbled street, towards the rougher part of town.

'Captain Sparrow!'

Jack stopped and looked at the youths following behind, cursing under his breath. 'What lads? I'm rather busy, savvy?'

'If ya worried that we'll go back to Mr. Valentine wi'whatever ya want us ter do, we won't. Fact is, we're skint and Valentine…? Well, he don't like us fritterin' away our coins, like.'

'So I'll buy yer silence as well as yer service?' Jack scrutinised the young man carefully, looking for any sign of a lie and finding none. 'All right, we want ya ter carry a chest down ter th'docks.'

'That all? Why can't yer men do it or are they all past it now?' The group of youngsters all burst out laughing ignoring the scowls and mutterings from the pirates.

'That's enough lads, unless ya don't want me coins that badly… We have our reasons and they don't concern you, savvy? Now Pete an' John'll be at th'docks by th'boat waitin' for ya an' I'll be following behind wi'the others.' Jack nodded his head towards the docks and John and Mad Pete made their way down the street while the now larger group carried on towards The Six Bells.

**…**

'Jen? It's me, open th'door.' Jack entered the room quickly and swept her in his arms kissing her hungrily. 'I got some o'the crew together but we're goin' ter get some lads ter carry th'chest so as not to bring attention to ourselves. Ya got everythin' ready?' He looked her up and down, pleased to see her wearing a close fitting, short sleeved, sage green dress.

'Yes, I can't wait to get back.' Jenny picked up a bag containing her personal effects and opened the door, surprised to see so many people crowding the corridor. 'Oh Gertie's going to like this,' Jenny chuckled then found herself in a bear hug as Joshamee Gibbs embraced her, a huge grin splitting his face.

'Right lads, there's th'trunk. Ya think ya can manage it?' Jack smiled sarcastically at the youths then watched as they lifted the chest with ease and carried it down the narrow staircase.

'What the 'ell is goin' on 'ere? Who the 'ell are you?' Gertie screeched pulling a tatty shawl around her ample frame and glaring at the woman within the group.

'I'm the mute that's been staying in your dive for the past two weeks and paying you well for it too. Goodbye.' Jenny stuck her nose in the air and swanned from of the tavern on Jack's arm, giggling as she caught his eye.

'Off ya jolly well go lads, we'll be followin' behind.' Jack hung back until the group of youths were some hundred yards in front of them then started to follow, chatting nonchalantly to all and sundry but watching out to see if anyone was watching them, or more to the point, watching the boys carrying Jenny's chest. But to his relief they arrived at the docks with no incident and Pete and John had already loaded it into the boat and were rowing back to The Black Pearl by the time the group arrived at the wharf.

'Here ya go lads and remember, I've brought yer silence as well, savvy?' Jack gave the group three gold coins each then helped Jenny into another boat. 'Go on lads, ya don't need ter come aboard. I just wanted ya around in case o'trouble. Shoo!' Jack waved his crewmen away and took up the oars, smiling at Jenny as he rowed them back to his ship. 'D'ya want th'bosuns chair lowered Jen?'

'No, I'll be fine climbing up,' She grabbed hold out a rope ladder hanging from the side of the ship and climbed to the deck, smiling shyly at John and Pete as she realised there was no-one else on board. She bade them goodbye as they climbed down to the boat she and Jack had vacated then looked at Jack who was advancing on her.

'Is it safe leaving the ship largely unattended?' Jenny looked about at the other ships docked in the harbour.

'Aye luv this is Tortuga, we don't attack each other. Well, not all the time anyway. Besides, I've already stashed the treasure at Isla de Muerta. Now...' he snaked his arms around Jenny, pulling her close. 'I seem ter remember sayin' I'd have ya all over th'ship,' he nuzzled Jenny's neck, delighting in the sounds escaping her lips. 'An' there's no crew aboard, so I want ya ter stay here, I'll be right back…' He disappeared down the hatch leaving a bemused Jenny standing on the deck, wondering what he was up to, then returned a minute or so later carrying some blankets, a bottle of wine and two delicate glasses. Jenny took the glasses and bottle off him and followed as he led the way to the stern and lay the blankets down on the deck.

'Jack… it's broad daylight!' Jenny sat uncertainly on the blanket, watching as Jack opened the wine and filled the two glasses with the pale liquid.

'Aye luv, best time o'day ter do something elicit in Tortuga. Everyone's too drunk ter be awake unless they're rudely awoken by their captain,' he grinned, handing a glass to Jenny and raising his in toast. 'I missed ya, Jen,' he whispered gently, looking deep into her eyes, still not quite believing she had tracked him down.

'I missed you, Jack.' Jenny placed her glass out of harms way and took his hand, kissing his palm then tickling it with her tongue. 'Just remember the promise you made me and don't cast me aside like that again.'

'I won't luv, I swear it,' Jack smiled ruefully. 'Ya came back ter me,' he whispered, awestruck at the thought. His long tapered fingers caressed Jenny's face as she continued playing with his palm then he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, ending only when they were both breathless.

'Oh Jen,' he murmured, pushing her gently back onto the blankets, shivering as he felt her hands exploring his back through the thin material of his shirt. 'Ya don't know how I missed ya, luv,' he murmured huskily, losing himself to Jenny's sweet embrace once again.

**…**


	26. ‘I’m sorry Jenny, but I can’t change, ya...

Insert disclaimers here (.)

Short chapter this time.

**…**

**Chapter twenty six: **'I'm sorry Jenny, but I can't change, ya know that.'

Jenny looked at the crowded deck in astonishment, shaking her head in disbelief that this party was in her honour. The noise from the musicians and drunken revelry was deafening and Jenny's feet were sore from dancing with virtually every member of the crew, except the one she actually _wanted _to dance with and he was busy getting steadily drunk on rum and the hemp weed. There were quite a few faces Jenny did not recognise and she wondered if they were new crewmen that had been picked up in her absence. She forced a smile on her face as one of them scooped her up in his arms and whirled her around the deck, his hands going astray over her rump.__

'Stop that.' Jenny tried to pull away from the man but he was strong and held fast, leering into her face.

'An' why should I, Miss?' he snarled, showing a mouthful of rotting teeth.

'Because if ya don't, I'll have ter run ya through, savvy?'

Jenny looked beyond the man to see Jack with his sword drawn and jabbing into the man's back who, to her relief released her quickly, backing away.

'Ere Snowy, what's goin' on?' The man's friend crowded round him and started to look menacingly towards Jack and Jenny.

'I really would not be thinkin' what I know yer thinkin' lads. This is _my_ ship and these are _my_ crew, savvy?' Jack moved in front of Jenny and waved his sword in front of him, safe in the knowledge that the crew were surrounding the men.

'Ain't got th'balls ter take us on hisself, I notice,' came a voice from the back of the group, drawing forth laughter from his mates.

'No?' Jack nodded his head, indicating for the crew to back off, and stepped forward.

Jenny's eyes widened in horror and she went to pull Jack away but was held back by Gibbs who shook his head at her.

'I notice _you_ ain't got th'balls ter take me on all by yer onesies, ya have to crowd tergether for courage,' Jack goaded, a smirk dancing on his lips.

One of the group leapt forward and Jack dispatched him with ease, swaying his bloodied sword to and fro in front of the rest of them.

'Next?'

The group shuffled nervously then to a man, turned and fled over the side of the ship amid jeers from the crew who tossed the body of their mate overboard.

'Anyone else here who don't belong on board?' The crew turned and looked at their near neighbours closely, some joking about never having seen their berth mates before, but Jack was satisfied there was no-one left on board who shouldn not be there. He scanned the deck, seeking Jenny and finding her on the far side of the ship, looking out at the dark shape of the island.

'Y'all right luv?' He wound his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, only to pull away again as she tensed up. 'Jen?'

I'm sorry Jack, it's just that… well you just killed a man without compunction. That's a side to you I don't think I'll ever get used to.' Jenny sighed heavily, upset that the evening had been spoiled, for her at least.

'I'm sorry Jenny, but I can't change, ya know that.'

'I know,' she replied, a sad smile on her face which brightened as Jack looked at her beneath his lashes, an exaggerated pout on his lips as he tried and succeeded in making her giggle.

'That's better luv,' he smiled, kissing her forehead. 'C'mon, this is _your_ night, let's go an' enjoy it, eh?'

'All right Jack,' Jenny sighed and forced a bright smile on her face.

**… **

'Captain Sparrow! Wait up.'

Jack looked round and squinted in the clear morning light to see who had called him and smiled as the tall youth who worked for Absolon Valentine came hurrying towards him. 'What can I do for ya?' Jack enquired, leaning lazily against the wall of The Faithful Bride.

'Mr. Valentine, well he wants you and yer missus to go ter dinner tonight. He expects ya around eight.'

'He does, does he? An' what if me an' me missus don't want ter go? Will he send his minions to forcibly remove us from th'_Pearl_?'

The boy shifted uneasily on his feet. He was not used to this response when his gaffer sent for someone. 'I... erm…'

'All right lad,' Jack assured him, taking pity on the youngster. 'Tell Valentine me and Jenny'll be there at eight but I'm bringin' some o'me men as well. Just to be on th'safe side, savvy?'

'Yes Captain Sparrow, savvy.' The youth turned on his heels and sped off towards Absolon Valentine's mansion, built on a hill overlooking Tortuga harbour.

'_Well, well, well_,' Jack mused, stroking his beard braids thoughtfully. '_I wonder what it is he wants_?' Jack pushed his way through the doors of the inn and spied Joshamee Gibbs and various other members of crew in an alcove, helping themselves from a large pitcher of ale placed in the centre of the table.

'Guess what?' Jack elbowed a couple of men out of the way and made himself comfortable, revelling in the attention he was now commanding.

'Well?' Gibbs asked impatiently.

'Valentine has ord… _invited_ me an' Jen ter dinner tonight.' Jack laughed at the reaction from everyone seated at the table and sat back with his hands clasped behind his head, a grin splitting his face.

'You're _not_ serious? What does he want with you?' Joshamee tried unsuccessfully to quell the unease in his belly.

'I guess we'll find out tonight, eh? But I told th'lad ter tell him I'm bringin' a couple o'you wi'us. Despite appearances to th'contrary, I'm not _that_ stupid.' Jack winked as one of the whores caught his eye and beckoned him over (to her), pulling the front of her dress down a little more as she did. He fell silent for a moment, trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders ruefully and turned his attention back to the conversation flying across the table.

'Jack, Valentine only invites people round if they owe him or he wants something. Ya don't owe him do ya?'

Jack spluttered the mouthful of ale back out, choking and laughing at the same time. 'Bleedin' 'ell Cookie, d'ya think I'd be stupid enough ter owe Valentine anything? Nah, he wants somethin' an' I want ter know what it is. I'd best go tell Jen, prepare her.' Jack stood and pushed his way from the table once more. 'Don't get drunk,' he warned, wagging a stern finger at his crewmen. 'I need ya to be alert tonight, savvy?'

Jack made his way down an alleyway until he came to an anonymous house, then rapped on the door, looking about to make sure he was unseen.

'Who is it?' came a woman's voice from inside.

'It's me, Jack.'

The door sprung open and Jack found himself in the embrace of a small woman wearing a mop cap on her head and a good quality linen shift. 'Jack! It's wonderful ter see you lad. Come on in.' The woman led the way through her small but neat house to the back room and shooed a couple of cats from a chair. 'What can I do for you?'

'I need a special dress, Dolly. Have ya got anything'

'Ye know I've always got something in but I've never known ye after a dress before.' Dolly raised her eyebrows at Jack, who merely grinned back at her. 'What sort o'dress?'

'A fancy one, the best ya've got Dolly.' Jack watched as the small woman went over to the back wall of the house and opened up a secret room which only select few knew about. Joshamee Gibbs being one of them, having helped build it before he joined Jack's crew.

'Here Jack take yer pick. Scarface Henry came by last week with a load they got off a passenger ship going ter the Americas.'

Jack eyes scanned across the row of gowns until they came up on in particular and he smiled. 'That one, Dolly.'

'Ya've got good taste Jack. So th'rumours about ye havin' a woman are true then?' Dolly Whittaker took the dress from its hanger and carried back into her kitchen, closing the room off once more.

'Aye. It's impossible ter keep anythin' secret in this place an' especially from you,' he laughed.

She found out an old sheet of clean material and wrapped the dress carefully in its folds, smiling at Jack as he placed a pouch of coins on the table. 'Generous as always, Jack Sparrow.'

'It's always a pleasure doin' business wi'ya Dolly, least I know I can trust ya.' Jack gathered the sheet up in his arms and bent down to kiss the old lady on the cheek. 'Til next time luv.'

**…**


	27. A giant whirlpool opened up, spat me out...

Usual disclaimers, but I'm plotting with Hilary…

Thanks to May El-Diablo, darigan-sparrow, insolitus, Rachel Sparrow, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, SummerRain, wamy, Cayenne, Esmarelda Sparrow, Aurora, Chelsey, Killer K and of course **Hilary** for your reviews.

I hope I've described the dress well enough for you. I can see it in my minds eye but it was hard to put down on paper, so to speak.

**…**

**Chapter twenty seven: **'A giant whirlpool opened up, spat me out, an' I landed on the deck of th'_Pearl_.'

Jack crept aboard _The Pearl_, hoping he would not meet Jenny on the way to his cabin. He wanted to keep the dress as a surprise. He pulled open the deep bottom drawer of the tallboy and carefully laid it down, shutting and locking the drawer just as Jenny walked into the cabin.

'Jack! I did not expect you back yet. What are you doing?'

'Nothin' luv, nothin' at all. I came ter tell ya we've been invited ter dinner at Valentine's.'

'Oh. Oh dear, I suppose we're going?' she looked dubiously at him, chewing on her lip, which Jack watched with growing interest.

'Aye luv but there's nothin' ter worry about,' he muttered softly, moving closer until he caught Jenny's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, eliciting a murmur of pleasure from his lover. 'How about...?' he broke away, rubbing the tip of his nose across Jenny's. 'We go an' heat some water up in th'galley an' have a bath, eh? That sound good ter you luv?'

'Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day,' she giggled, pulling away from his embrace and skipping across the cabin. They spent the next hour heating up the water and after four trips to and from the galley, the bath tub was full and Jack and Jenny were both wet through.

'C'mon luv, you first being as yer cleaner than I am.' He peeled off her wet clothes and ran his hands down her body, feeling her stomach muscles contract the further down his fingers went.

'Ah but we don't want you to get any wetter than you already are, do we? So now it's your turn.' Jenny returned the favour and rid Jack of his clothes, teasing him by flitting her tongue across his body and sucking on his nipples, relishing the salty taste of sweat and the feel of his fingers as they explored her body, stroking, probing and pinching gently.

'Get in th'tub woman before I ravish ya.' Jack watched keenly as Jenny got into the tub and quickly washed herself down then climbed in as she stepped out and washed himself quicker still. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back in, on top of him, kissing her hungrily.

Jenny knelt as best she could in the tub, with her knees either side of Jack's hips and lowered herself onto him, gasping as he thrust his hips upwards and drove deeper into her.

'Lean forward Jen,' Jack urged, sucking hard on her throat as she came nearer, then turned his attention to her neck, jaw and ear-lobes, nipping and sucking as he went. 'I luv yer neck, d'ya know that?'

'I think I might have had an idea,' Jenny panted, then buried her face in Jack's neck and bit hard, bruising the skin, only breaking off as she neared her climax. 'Uh… Jack… harder, _please_ harder.' Jenny arched her back and groaned Jack's name over and over like a mantra as her passion built up in waves until it came crashing over and she went limp in his arms.

'Y'all right luv?' Jack chuckled, running his hands across her back and feeling Jenny shudder. 'C'mon, let's get out an' on to th'bunk where it's more comfy, eh?' She eased off Jack and stood stiffly, laughing as water went all over the deck as he stood then she squealed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bunk, sitting her on it and gently pushing her backwards then lying on top and grinding himself against her. 'Want that do we Jen?' he teased, rubbing his prick along the mound of hair between Jenny's legs.

'Uh… y-yes, please,' she pleaded, pushing her hips up to meet his as he continued his teasing. 'Damn you Jack,' she hissed, slapping his backside hard.'

'Oooh, gettin' forceful now are we Jenny Wren? Maybe I should just go an' let ya cool off, eh?' Jack made to get off the bunk, laughing raucously as she caught his wrists, making him fall on top of her. 'Mmm, there's that neck again….' He pressed his lips to her neck and started nibbling once more, pulling away suddenly when he remembered she would not want to be marked when wearing the dress he had brought.

'Gone off me now, have you?' Jenny pouted playfully before pulling his right hand to her lips and gently nibbled at the pulse spot on his wrist, listening with satisfied pleasure as he mewled in her ear then she worked her way along his arm, tracing the lines of the tattoos that marked him until she reached his shoulder. She kissed her way along his jaw to his lips which she took greedily, kissing him deeply and entangling her legs with his, rubbing the back of his calf with the sole of her foot.

'I'd never go off you luv, ya know that,' Jack murmured huskily, breaking away from Jenny and looking at her tenderly as he eased into her and slowly started thrusting, keeping at a gentle pace until she reached her climax, then finding release himself.

**… **

'Close yer eyes an' no peeking, savvy?'

'I _never_ peek unlike some,' Jenny teased, bobbing her tongue out at where she thought Jack was. She could hear a drawer being pulled open and remembered Jack had been by the tallboy when she had entered the cabin. There was a rustle of fabric and she had to fight the urge to open her eyes. When he finally told her she could look, Jenny was speechless and was too afraid to reach out and touch the dress in case it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Ya like it?' Jack grinned, knowing full well the answer.

'Jack… it's…. it's beautiful.' Her eyes wandered down the length of the heavy brocade dress of a burnt gold colour and dark brown relief, looking at the low cut of it, but not indecently so and she marvelled at how it tapered in at the waist. She gently fingered the brown satin petticoat showing through the opening at the front of the dress.

'Put it on luv.' Jack could not wait to see her in it, but wondered how he would keep his hands off her again once she had it on.

She needed no second bidding and quickly unlaced the bodice of the dress and stepped into it, allowing Jack to pull the laces and tie them for her. She lifted her arms and gasped at the sleeves, lined with the same brown satin as the underskirt, which almost hung down to her knees. 'Where on earth…?'

'There's an ol' lady in Tortuga, was married to a pirate until he got hanged. She makes a livin' by buyin' an' sellin' good stuff.

'Jack, this is the most wonderful dress I have ever seen, let alone worn.' Jenny went to the mirror in the side cabin and admired herself in it, smiling at him smirking over her shoulder. 'Thank you,' she murmured, turning around and winding her arms around his neck.

'Th'pleasure's all mine luv, believe me,' Jack smiled as she pressed her lips against his.

**…**

Jenny looked about nervously at the curious glances the group were attracting as they made their way towards the house of Absolon Valentine. She never felt gladder for the bulk of the likes of Pete Symmonds and John Williams, nor for the sure sword of Jack and Billy Wheeler. Jack squeezed her arm reassuringly as they reached the heavy iron gates. 'Don't ferget Jen, what this man thrives on is knowledge. Anything he can find out to use against people, he will. So if necessary play innocent, savvy?'

'All right Jack,' she whispered, wishing the evening was over already.

Pete opened the gate and allowed Jack to lead the way through them and up the drive to the imposing house. The door was opened by a butler who beckoned them into the lavish hallway. Jenny gasped at the opulence, it had been a long time since she was in a house so grand. Even James Norrington's mansion was not so sumptuously decorated. A large ornate metal chandelier covered with candles dominated the hallway, lighting up oil paintings all over the walls. She stepped on to a thick piled Persian rug, her feet sinking into it as they followed the butler to some double doors leading to the dining room. A large oak table stretched virtually from one end of the room to the other and Jenny counted sixteen matching chairs around it.

'Sparrow! Welcome to my humble abode.'

Jack and Jenny both turned to face Absolon Valentine, who was standing in the doorway, his arms outstretched.

'Valentine. Ter what do we owe this… honour?' Jack enquired, laconically.

'I wanted to congratulate you on finding Sanchez's treasure and to see if the rumours on the beauty of your woman were true. I find they indeed were.' Valentine took Jenny's hand and kissed it, slyly flitting the tip of his tongue out and licking her fingers.

She suppressed the urge to pull her hand away and slap Valentine and instead smiled sweetly through gritted teeth at the small, weedy looking man with cold blue eyes.

'And?'

Jenny turned her attention to Jack's question then regardedAbsolon Valentine closely to see how he would react to being questioned. From what she had been told about the man, he was rarely challenged and those that did very often did not live to tell the tale.

'And nothing Jack. I just want to hear all about that adventure o'yourn.' He led the way to the end of the table nearest the fireplace in which a roaring fire was blazing away, despite it being a warm Caribbean evening. 'Would your men like refreshments?'

'Nah, they're not eatin' nor drinkin.' Jack pulled a chair out for Jenny, noting the solid silver cutlery and cut glass wine goblets laid out on the table then sat next to her. 'Gone to a bit o'trouble just fer a yarn, Valentine.'

'Jack… _Jack_! I don't know why people think I'm such an ogre who dines on those he's invited for dinner.' Valentine leered at Jenny as he said this, making her shudder involuntarily. 'I like to socialise as much as the next man.'

'_Hmm_,' thought Jack, '_I know your idea of socialising and if yer leer at Jen once more, ya bastard…_' He twirled the ends of his moustache and plastered a sickly smile on his face as he faced Valentine.

'So, Jenny. I _can_ call you Jenny, can't I?' Absolon Valentine leaned forward and fixed his cold eyes on her.

'No ya can't,' Jack interrupted, glowering at his host.

'Well, what _can _I call you then?' Valentine answered Jack by talking directly to Jenny.

'Ya can call her Mrs. Sparrow.'

'You are married?' Valentine's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Jenny's hand, spying her wedding band still on her finger.

'In all but name.' Jack leaned back on the chair and clasped his hands behind his head. Jenny half expected him to prop his feet on the table.

'But you _are_ married, Jenny?' Valentine pressed, determined to find _something_ out about Sparrow's woman.

She opened her mouth to answer but shut it again at Jack's warning look, smiling ruefully. The tension was relieved slightly by some servants arriving with the food and Jenny's mouth watered at the sight of the suckling pig surrounded by berries and roasted apples. She smiled her thanks at the waiter who piled her plate with food and poured a generous amount of wine in her glass.

Absolon Valentine watched his guests carefully. Sparrow he knew a lot about, having had dealings with him, either directly or in a roundabout way that Jack did not know about. It was the woman who interested him. He had heard of a woman being kidnapped from Port Royal some months before and wondered if she was the one and whether there would be a reward for her safe return. '_She does not look as if she's being held against her will_,' he mused to himself. Whether or not, it was still something else he had on Jack Sparrow, something that made the pirate vulnerable and that made Absolon Valentine a very happy man.

Jenny shifted uneasily under her host's intense stare and busied herself tucking into the delicious food but she went easy on the wine. It was a good wine, very potent and she did not want her tongue to be loosened so she took small sips from it, smiling to herself as she noticed the slightly disappointed look on Valentine's face.

'You don't like the wine Jen… _Mrs_. Sparrow?'

'I do, but I'm not a very good drinker I'm afraid, Mr. Valentine,' she replied, ignoring Jack's snort of derision. 'My compliments to your cook, the food is wonderful.'

'Thank you, I will be sure to pass your kind words along,' he smiled graciously. 'So, Jack. This treasure o'yourn, worth the effort of finding it?'

Jenny finished her meal in silence as Jack told a not altogether true tale of Sanchez's treasure, elaborating it with wild hand gestures and fancy words, none of which Valentine believed if the sceptical look on his face was anything to go by.

'Are you married, Mr. Valentine?' Jenny asked, as the servants took the dirty dishes away.

'I… um, yes I was. My wife died.'

Jack flashed her a grin at seeing the tables turned and Valentine shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but she ignored him. 'That's terrible, how?'

'During childbirth a few years back.' Valentine cursed himself for falling into what he saw as a trap and his demeanour hardened as he pushed the memories away.

'I am so sorry,' she replied offering a sympathetic smile at the man who returned it, in a fashion.

'Ah good, dessert. I hope you like dessert, Mrs. Sparrow. This is one of cook's specialties,' he beamed, relieved of a chance to change the subject.

Even Jack seemed impressed by the orange pudding sprinkled with dark bitter chocolate and the three of them set work demolishing it quickly, settling back in their chairs with satisfied smiles when the last spoonful was finished.

'Must add me compliments mate. Don't suppose yer cook wants a job aboard me ship, eh?'

'I doubt it Sparrow,' Valentine snorted. 'I poached him from the King's kitchen. He wouldn't rough it on a mere pirate ship,' he sneered, looking down his nose at Jack.

'Poached him or made him an offer he did not dare refuse?' Jenny asked, her sweet smile betrayed by a hard look in her eyes.

Valentine swivelled his gaze to her and his expression changed. 'I'll have you know, _Mrs_. Sparrow, my cook works under better conditions than he did with the King,' he bristled, pressing his fingers together until they were white.

'All right, all right, calm down Valentine. She was only teasin.' Jack's hand automatically went to the hilt of his short sword and he pushed his chair back, ready to spring up.

'Jack…' Jenny placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine, I forgot my manners.'

'Apology accepted.' Valentine smiled grudgingly then stood. 'Perhaps some coffee by the fire?'

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded. He knew Valentine was up to something, but _what_? He made sure that he was still between Valentine and Jenny as they sat on a large settee and took a delicate coffee cup each from the tray and sipped the strong bitter liquid, his eyes never ceasing their wandering around the room, sizing its worth and looking out for trouble. There _had_ to be trouble, this was Absolon Valentine. Jack was broken from his revere by the realisation that Valentine was paying far too much attention to Jenny for his liking and he leaned forward, partially blocking the man's view of her.

'What was that, Valentine?'

'I was just asking Je… Mrs. Sparrow how long she'd been in the Caribbean. She still has that English rose glow about her, don't you think?' Valentine turned his attention back to Jenny. 'What part of England are you from, my dear? I'm from Cornwall originally, but haven't been back for many years.'

'From Worcestershire.' She did not see that the answer would do any harm and glared at Jack's dark look. 'Are you a sailor, Mr. Valentine?'

Valentine chuckled, shaking his head. 'I used to be but don't sully my hands with toil now that I can afford not to,' he cast a sly glance at Jack, a smirk playing on his lips.

'I can afford not to if I wanted,' Jack retorted, his anger flaring up. 'I just prefer to do some honest hard work instead of mincing around.'

'Not so sure about _honest_, Jack…' Valentine chuckled glad to see he had finally got under the pirate's skin. 'How about you, Jack Sparrow? Where are _you_ from?'

'A giant whirlpool opened up, spat me out, an' I landed on the deck of th'_Pearl_,' he grinned, sardonically. 'C'mon luv, time ter go.' He stood and took Jenny's hand, helping her from the settee. 'Thank you fer your hospitality, Valentine. I'll return the favour some time.'

'I shall look forward to it,' Valentine lied, smiling broadly. 'No doubt we shall bump into each other from time to time,' he smiled at Jenny, taking her free hand and kissing it in the same fashion as before.

Jack led the way from the room, signalling to his men to follow and the group of them strode towards the door where the butler was holding it open.

'Goodbye,' Absolon Valentine called as they walked down the drive, a satisfied smile on his face at the end of what he considered a reasonably successful evening.

**…**

'Jack! Will you please stop pacing up and down and come to bed.' Jenny sank back on the pillows with an exasperated sigh, cursing him under her breath.

'What did he _want_? Valentine doesn't invite people around t'his house unless there's a very good reason or he wants ter kill 'em.'

'Maybe he was curious as to where the treasure was found?' she suggested, before deciding to distract Jack by throwing back the bedclothes and lounging back in a seductive manner with her legs slightly apart and her arms above her head. It worked and she yelped with delight as he came hurtling across the cabin, landing on the bunk with a thud and rolled on top of her.

'Damn ya woman, I'm tryin' ter think!'

'Think afterwards then,' she laughed, pressing her lips against his and muffling any more protests that he might think of.

'I always sleep afterwards, ya know that,' he grumbled half heartedly as he broke away from the clinch.

'So sleep on it and think about it with a fresh mind in the morning, eh?' Jenny ran her fingers down his chest and started playing with the laces holding Jack's breeches together.

'Yer a wicked woman, ya know that, Jenny Samuels?' he grinned, grinding his hips against her and tugging at her earlobe with his teeth.

'I've had a good teacher Jack,' she teased, sliding his breeches down as far as she could reach.

'Oh aye, an' who might he be?' Jack laughed, rolling off Jenny and kicking his breeches off.

'Oh, let me see. There's John, Pete, Davy, oh and young Billy knows a trick or two as well...' Jenny shrieked as Jack rolled back on top of her and they giggled as they made love, their moans of desire punctuated with cries of laughter throughout the night.

**…**


	28. ‘Ah Jenny, how nice it is to see you aga...

He's still not mine :(

Well, this is it ladies. The final chapter – enjoy!

**…**

**Chapter twenty eight: **'You know nothing of me, Mr. Valentine, nothing at all.****

Jenny glanced around again. Now she _knew_ she was being followed as a man stumbled against a crowd of people in an effort to keep pace with her. '_Who is he_?' she wondered, starting to feel nervous. She had had a feeling for a couple of days that she had gained an extra shadow but this was the first time she had actually seen someone. She cursed. She had hoped to go to the market on the outskirts of town but instead changed direction and headed for the docks, wanting to be back aboard _The Black Pearl_ where at least she felt safe.

'Ah Jenny, how nice it is to see you again.' She suppressed a groan as Absolon Valentine blocked her way and held her arm fast.

'Mr. Valentine, what a surprise.' She tried to pull her arm from his grasp, shooting a look at him when he gripped tighter. 'I really must be getting back to the ship, I have to help the cook prepare the food.'

'Ah, but you're the captain's _woman_, surely he doesn't expect you to work for your living?

'All of us work, including Jack. That's what makes _The Pearl_ such a successful ship.'

'You must have found it hard when you were first taken aboard. A fine lady such as yourself…'

'You know nothing of me, Mr. Valentine, nothing at all. Now if you'll excuse me…' Jenny snatched her arm away and strode down the street, concentrating hard to keep her steps even and light, so as not to betray the tumult going on inside her. She reached the docks and glanced at some men lounging against the support posts, watching her from the corners of their eyes then looked up and caught sight of Valentine just as he disappeared into a crowd of people. Unnerved, she climbed into a boat and pushed off, trying to master the hang of rowing and ignoring the sniggers coming from the quayside.

'Cap'n! Looks like Jenny's heading back.' Danny Woods watched as she slowly made her way to the ship, glancing round as his captain joined him.

'Now why has she done that I wonder?' Jack mused aloud, stroking his chin braids. 'Jen?' he called down.

Jenny threw the line to those on deck then grabbed the rope ladder hanging down the side of the ship and climbed aboard, coming face to face with the two men as she reached the deck. 'I was being followed Jack. I _have_ been followed for a couple of days, since the day after the dinner at Valentine's then I bumped into him just now and he wouldn't let go of me.'

'Is that so…? Why th'hell didn't ya say so before?' Jack's face hardened as he took her hand and led her to the privacy his cabin. 'What exactly did he say luv?'

Jenny told him about the exchange, feeling slightly relieved that she had not over-reacted. 'Why is he so interested in me?'

'I don't know luv but I'm not lettin'yer go ashore alone from now on. It won't be long before th'new sails are ready. Then we'll leave Tortuga fer a while, get ya away from him, savvy?'

'Oh, definitely savvy,' Jenny smiled, glad to be finally leaving the pirate town behind. She had had more than her fill of it the last few weeks, what with waiting for Jack to arrive then waiting for new sails to be made up.

**…**

'Toby! I've a job for you.' Absolon Valentine nodded his head, indicating for his right hand man to follow him into the sitting room.

'What is it, Mr. Valentine?' The tall, stocky man eased himself onto the settee, having known Valentine long enough to be at ease in his presence.

'I want you to go to Port Royal and find out whatever you can about Jenny _Sparrow_. I have a feeling Sparrow kidnapped her and I want to know the full story. How she was kidnapped, where she was living or working, anything at all. If she was kidnapped, find out if there is a reward and if it is worth our while then we shall see about luring Sparrow and his woman into a trap.'

'Aye, Mr. Valentine. When will I be going?'

'The ships are due back tomorrow, wait until then and _The Nomad_ will take you.'

'Aye Sir.' Tobias Hoskins rose from his seat nodding at his employer before making his way from the room.

'Ah yes…' Valentine spoke aloud to the room. 'I _will_ see about luring them into a trap…' Smiling to himself, he sat at his piano and started to play, losing himself in the music he made.

**…**

Jenny watched as the crew of _The Black Pearl_ took down some of the older, more threadbare sails then went to help those on deck fold them as their mates in the rigging attached the new sails to the ropes and masts, smiling up at Jack as he and Mr. Gibbs passed by.

'Right, once we've got th'sails up, we'll be off.' The crew were starting to get restless, Jack was starting to get restless and he also wanted to get Jenny away from Absolon Valentine.

'D'ya reckon Valentine'll try anything else?' Joshamee Gibbs looked in puzzlement at Jack's stare.

'How'd ya know I was just thinkin' o'him?'

'Ha! Great minds think alike, eh Jack?'

'Aye, an' fools seldom differ…'

'Never a truer word spoken Cap'n,' chuckled Joshamee as he made his way to the stern to check the sails already in place there.

'So, what _is _Valentine like?' Billy Wheeler moved besides Jenny and looked at her, curiosity showing in his eyes.

'Billy, leave it,' warned Mad Pete, knowing that Jenny had had enough of being questioned about the man. Although he had to admit, he was curious himself. Absolon Valentine was rarely seen around the streets of Tortuga and no-one he had ever heard of had been invited to dinner at his grand house on the hill. '_Ah well_,' he thought to himself, '_No doubt all will be revealed in time_.'

'Thank you Pete,' Jenny smiled gratefully then bent down and concentrated on the job at hand, hoping no-one else would ask any questions. It was back-breaking work and took most of the day to finish but finish they did just as the last light was fading on the horizon.

Jack ordered the crew to make ready the ship, having had all supplies brought in surreptitiously during the past couple of days, not wanting to advertise that they were ready to leave and as darkness fell on the harbour of Tortuga, _The Black Pearl_ slipped quietly out, unnoticed by many, but not all…

**…**

Toby Hoskins looked at the privateer captain ruefully. His boss was not going to like this news. 'Let me get this straight,' he mused, taking a draught of ale before continuing, 'Jenny Samuels was the companion of the Governor at a dinner party you'd thrown, in which Sparrow turned up and stole the coin half and kidnapped her, yes?'

'Yes, that's correct. She then returned for a few days, stayed with the Governor but just disappeared like that,' Stuart Button replied, snapping his fingers together.

'When did she re-appear?'

'Roughly a month back, I was out of town at the time, one of my men told me. If I had known she was here she wouldn't have left Port Royal in a hurry, believe me. So you're now telling me she's ensconced with Sparrow?'

'Aye, so it would seem. Were they working together beforehand, d'you reckon? Y'know, before the party?' Tobias Hoskins stroked his beard thoughtfully, the idea only having just occurred to him.

'Not sure Toby but if they were, she's a damn fine actress. Nah, they weren't in on it beforehand, I'd stake my ship on it. Th'Governor's been asking around 'bout her, seeing if anyone has any information. He practically lives at Turner's smithy, he's there so often.'

'He doesn't know she's with Sparrow then?' Hoskins suddenly brightened, wondering if there was a chance of profit here.

'I think he has his suspicions but now he's not in charge of th'naval ships, there's not a lot he can do,' Button laughed, grateful for the new Commodores' incompetence which gave him a chance to loot ships he would otherwise have had to leave under the rules of the letter of Marque. 'Why th'hell they brought in a man from England instead of promoting one o'their own, I'll never know. But then, th'Admiralty have never been known for their foresight.' The two men laughed and downed their ale, indicating for some more to be brought over.

'I might just pay th'Governor a little visit tomorrow, see if he'd be interested in capturing them an' how much he'd be willing ter pay.'

**…**

'No.'

'No?' Toby Hoskins stared at Governor Norrington in astonishment. 'But… you'd get Jenny Samuels back _and_ capture Jack Sparrow.'

'If Mrs. Samuels has chosen that path, that is her decision, but I _will_ not consort with pirates and racketeers in order to capture Sparrow and I will most certainly _not_ be paying your employer, whom you are so reluctant to name, or Captain Button for the privilege of doing the job for me.'

'Well ya don't seem to have much luck capturing him yourself or if ya do he escapes,' Hoskins taunted, sneering at the tall man before him.

'I'm a busy man Mr. Hoskins I don't have time for your games. Good day.' Governor Norrington nodded to a marine standing guard who escorted a fuming Hoskins from the office and out to the street.

James Norrington leaned against his heavy oak desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. '_So it is true then_,' he thought sadly, cursing Jack Sparrow under his breath. He wondered what had happened when Jenny was taken aboard _The Black Pearl_ and why she had returned to Port Royal, albeit briefly. '_That is something only she can tell me_.'

Sighing, he picked up some official papers and made a pretence at reading them but his mind was going over the questions again and again until he pushed them to one side and brought out some writing paper and began to pen a letter to Jenny's father, Henry Marston, informing him of his daughter's situation.

**…**

****

You didn't _really_ think I'd do that to you, did you? Mwahahahaha! The story continues with _Bittersweet Homecomings_ coming soon to a fanfic site near you …


End file.
